Unio
by yue-chan
Summary: Um escravo, condenado pelo sangue que corria em suas veias. Um anjo, menosprezado por sua simples função. Poderia um sonho inocente levar ambos a um final feliz? UA & Yaoi. OBRIGADA NAO-CHIBI!\O/
1. Prólogo

N/A: Nossa, faz séculos que não posto nada de YGO. Espero que alguém ainda apareça por aqui -.-'

Mas, falando da fic, ela é UA (universo alternativo, leia-se, nada de cartas) e yaoi (YamixYugi). Também haverá cenas de violência, a partir do próximo capítulo. Por enquanto é só o prólogo mesmo, pra ver se eu desperto a curiosidade de alguém u.u

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Unio<p>

_- prólogo -_

Era uma vez um reino místico, cercado pelas mais profundas sombras e habitado pelos mais variados seres, de criaturas lendárias a magos, todos dotados de habilidades extraordinárias e únicas. O soberano desse reino, rei Ahknemkhanen, possuía um grande orgulho e senso de justiça, sempre dando o seu melhor para o bem do reino e seus súditos. Quando sua mão se tornava por demais pesada, a rainha falava pelos que seriam prejudicados, usando de serenidade e candura para resolver a questão. Ainda havia o filho, futuro herdeiro do trono, uma criança ávida por testemunhar cada tarefa, dedicada a aprender como se tornar uma mistura de ambos os pais, na esperança de tornar o reino ainda mais próspero, quando enfim ocupasse o trono.

Porém, nenhum reinado dura para sempre. E este estava fadado a ruína, tal como qualquer outro. Mas, diferente do que se esperava, o reino não foi invadido, atacado e pilhado até virar pó. Tampouco caíra vítima de um desastre natural, varrido do mapa por um simples piscar da natureza, não. Por mais pacífico que fosse, este reino ruiu de uma forma particular e cruel, que rapidamente envenenou seu centro, o deixando podre e vazio, condenando o resto a ser nada mais que uma casca.

Porque a rainha esperava outro filho. E não importava o quão todos estivessem felizes, nada poderia mudar a reação de Ahknemkhanen quando segurou o bebê pela primeira vez, o recém nascido parecendo ainda menor em seus grandes braços.

A pele era bronzeada, tal qual a sua e a de sua esposa. Os cabelos eram curtos e mais bagunçados do que jamais vira, uma massa negra empapada, com mechas douradas que tentavam apontar para todas as direções. Contudo, não fora isso que fez o rei franzir o cenho, a felicidade de seus olhos evaporando, dando lugar a ódio e desgosto. Não, o que realmente fez Ahknemkhanen empurrar o bebê nos braços de qualquer um perto de si e vencer a pouca distância que lhe separava da rainha, erguendo o corpo ainda fraco do parto por um dos ombros, foram os dois pequenos olhos que lhe encararam, perdidos e embaçados.

Olhos vermelhos.

Mas a rainha não tinha olhos vermelhos. E Ahknemkhanen com certeza também não.

- Diga que é mentira. – o rei exigiu num tom ríspido e baixo, olhos fixos nos da rainha. Porém, devido ao seu fraco estado, ela só conseguiu lhe encarar de volta, incapaz de proferir uma palavra sequer.

- Você me traiu? – o nobre indagou, desta vez com um grito de ultraje. Como sua rainha fazia isso, depois de longos anos de fiel união? Como raios ela se atrevera a lhe abandonar para deitar-se com outro, e ainda trazia o fruto impuro para seu castelo, dizendo-o seu?

Os olhos verdes da dama começaram a fechar. Seus lábios se torceram em um pequeno sorriso, enquanto adivinhava os pensamentos do marido. Tão previsível...Abriu a boca, mas nenhuma palavra saiu dela. Dor se espalhou por seu corpo, e seus olhos procuraram Ahknemkhanen em desespero. Mas o rei estava distante, cego pela traição. Não, ele só percebeu quando era tarde demais e os olhos verdes se fecharam pela última vez.

O rei respirou fundo, tentando se conter o bastante para raciocinar. Sentia as sombras ao seu redor se moverem, sussurrando como serpentes, mas não podia ceder. Era o rei e precisava dar o exemplo. Colocando a máscara que sempre utilizava em suas reuniões, Ahknemkhanen se virou, procurando o recém nascido. O viu nos braços de uma de suas sacerdotisas, chorando com toda a força de seus pequenos pulmões.

O governante ficou pensativo, encarando a pequena forma envolta num manto negro. A traição entre amantes era um crime grave no reino, equiparado até mesmo ao assassinato. Pela lei, ele tinha o direito de matar a criança bastarda, caso não quisesse o fardo e a vergonha de criá-la.

- Majestade? – a sacerdotisa sussurrou, não querendo se tronar alvo da fúria de seu superior. Mas o rei nada disse, apenas deixou o quarto, seu rosto uma máscara de gelo.

Naquele dia, a carinhosa e poderosa rainha do Shadow Realm morreu. O que ninguém notou foi que, naquela feliz e trágica noite, o coração de Ahknemkhanen morreu também.

* * *

><p>E aí? Vale uma review? =3<p>

A propósito, Unio vem do latim e significa, segundo o tradutor do google, 'união'. Outros personagens também possuirão nomes em latim, e terão seus nomes traduzidos ao final de cada capítulo, se alguém quiser.

Ja ne.


	2. Capítulo 01

Olá? Tem alguém aí? - ouvindo a voz ecoar no vazio que o fandom de YGO se tornou -

Aviso: Cena de violência.

Legendas:

- fala

_pensamentos_

* * *

><p>Unio<p>

_- Capítulo 01 -_

- YAMI!

O rapaz se virou, perdendo o equilíbrio por um momento, aturdido não apenas pela voz raivosa que conhecia tão bem mas pelas sombras que pareceram se tornar ainda mais negras, ameaçando fugir ao controle a qualquer instante sempre que o rei lhe confrontava. Tentou se recuperar a tempo e – fazendo o possível para ignorar o olhar que lhe queimava – fez uma reverência profunda.

- Majestade? – sua voz era um sussurro, alta apenas o suficiente para alcançar os ouvidos do nobre.

- Atra me disse que lhe viu no jardim hoje. Isso é verdade?

- Sim, majestade. – a voz manteve-se no mesmo tom, embora os músculos já reclamassem da posição forçada. Porque apenas ele tinha de se manter curvado perante o rei?

_Porque você é um bastardo que sequer deveria estar vivo._ – lembrou-lhe uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente. Depois disso, Yami achou por bem voltar sua atenção a conversa.

- E o que você estava fazendo lá? Treinando? – o deboche era óbvio, parecendo alimentar as sombras ao redor. A dor de uma punição pairava no ar.

A mente de Yami parou por um instante, incerta sobre qual caminho seguir. Por um lado, o rei poderia ter mentido sobre a conversa com seu meio-irmão, apenas para ridicularizá-lo mais uma vez. Por outro, se Atra realmente o houvesse visto treinar – e realmente houvesse contado ao rei – então negar só traria um castigo pior.

- S-sim, majestade. – forçou a voz pela garganta seca, torcendo para que esta fosse a resposta menos errada.

O punho que se chocou com seu rosto lhe deu a certeza de que falhara em sua decisão. Seu corpo foi ao chão, batendo contra o piso frio e lá ficando. Instintivamente, fechou os olhos com mais força, não querendo correr o risco de abri-los.

Mas o rei apenas sorriu cruel. Para ele, não era uma questão de certo ou errado, não hoje. Havia acabado de perder mais um aliado, e a raiva acumulada por longas horas de discussões infrutíferas precisava ser extravasada.

- Você não consegue aprender, não é, Yami? – o imponente rei se ajoelhou ao lado do rapaz, sua voz assumindo um falso tom de piedade – Não adianta insistir. Um inútil como você jamais conseguirá aprender uma arte tão refinada.

Yami prendeu a respiração, sentindo as sombras ao seu redor ganharem vida ante a vontade de seu mestre, serpenteando ao seu redor. As sentia tocar sua pele, sempre tão frias... Estremeceu.

- Então, eu quero que pare de perder tempo e faça as tarefas que lhe cabem! – a piedade acabara, revelando apenas raiva. A mão desceu sobre os cabelos do rapaz, os agarrando com força, obrigando o corpo magro a se erguer na esperança de evitar a dor. Desesperado em se libertar, Yami só percebeu que abrira os olhos quando se viu frente a frente com um par de íris castanhas e sua gélida fúria.

- Ora, ora. Me desobedecendo de novo? – o rei indagou, olhando fundo naqueles orbes vermelhos. A piedade falsa voltara. Soltou os cabelos que segurava, deixando o jovem bater novamente contra o chão – Você sabe qual é a punição, Yami.

O rapaz forçou seu corpo a se erguer, ficando de quatro no chão de pedra, a cabeça baixa em vergonha. Tudo a sua volta pareceu silenciar, as sombras se afastando para apreciar o espetáculo que estava por vir. Por um instante, Yami odiou-as. Porque elas serviam a todos menos a si, negando-lhe ajuda nos momentos mais importantes? Porém, tal sentimento logo morreu, sufocado por anos de tortura e manipulação.

_Eu não mereço._ – o pensamento cruzou sua mente antes que tudo o mais desaparecesse, deixando apenas a dor que corria por seu corpo a partir das costas. Trincou os dentes, não querendo se provar ainda mais fraco por gritar, sequer percebendo os estalos do chicote e a baixa contagem de seu pai.

-x-

As pequenas chamas bailavam ao seu redor, seus mais variados tons mesclando-se com perfeição a suave luz que emanava. Sorriu, erguendo uma das mãos e deixando que uma chama verde chegasse ainda mais perto, quase roçando a ponta de seus dedos.

- Todos prontos? – perguntou com voz doce, correndo os olhos pelas chamas mais uma vez, contando mentalmente. Não queria deixar nenhuma para trás. Chegou a dobrar as pernas, pronto para dar impulso e sair dali, quando notou algo mais.

Em um pequeno canto escuro, havia mais uma chama. Entretanto, esta não era como as outras. Em vez de ser brilhante e viva, ela era escura, um tom cinza desbotado mas que, ainda assim, tentava desesperadamente se misturar as sombras que lhe envolviam.

Piscou, confuso. Mesmo com alguns séculos de experiência, nunca havia encontrado uma chama assim. Ela parecia...doente? Mas não apenas fraca. Distorcida, sim. Teve certeza de imediato. Aquela chama não deveria ser cinza.

Sentiu algo tocar seu ombro e ouviu um nome ser chamado ao longe, mas ignorou. Queria entender aquela chama cinza. Estendeu a mão, assistindo com olhos tristes a chama recuar. Avançou.

- Está tudo bem. – disse calmamente, dando mais um passo na direção da chama. Ao seu redor, tudo parecia se desfazer com rapidez, deixando apenas ele e a chama.

_Quase lá..._

O toque em seu ombro se tornou forte, o arrastando para longe. Se debateu, esticando ainda mais o braço na esperança de conseguir se aproximar de novo. Não entendia porque e nem conseguia pensar nisso agora, só sabia que precisava alcançar aquela chama. Não podia deixá-la para trás!

Mas a voz continuava chamando. Cada vez mais forte. Cada vez mais perto!

- YUGI!

-x-

Os olhos se abriram com espanto, as íris ametistas demorando um instante para enxergar além da névoa do sono e reconhecer os arredores. Estava no jardim, sentado embaixo de uma árvore, e olhos cor de mel lhe encaravam, portando uma mistura única de preocupação e bom humor.

- Jou?

- Até que enfim! Mais um pouco e eu teria que te jogar no rio, Yugi. – o dono dos olhos cor de mel brincou, se levantando. Ficou de pé e se espreguiçou, músculos e asas tencionando por um instante antes de relaxarem.

O outro rapaz também levantou, batendo a poeira das roupas brancas. Tirando uma mexa rebelde da frente de seus olhos, Yugi tornou a encarar sua companhia.

- Desculpe. – disse encabulado, logo se forçando a mudar de assunto antes que suas bochechas denunciassem seu estado – Mas porque queria me acordar?

- O conselho quer falar com você. – Jou ficou subitamente sério, ciente sobre o que seria discutido entre os mais velhos e seu pequeno companheiro.

Yugi também estava preocupado. Sabia que os anciões só queriam o bem de todos – mesmo que Jou insistisse que não passavam um bando de velhos fofoqueiros. Será que seus sonhos nos últimos dias foram tão perturbadores a ponto de preocupar os mais velhos?

O menor suspirou, mas logo forçou um novo sorriso em seu rosto. Despediu-se de seu amigo e abriu as longas asas, logo sumindo entre as nuvens.


	3. Capítulo 02

Legendas:

- fala

_pensamentos_

* * *

><p>Unio<p>

_- Capítulo 02 -_

O palácio ficava no topo da mais alta colina, cercado por nuvens eternas e brancas. Era uma construção simples, quase militar, mas os intrincados detalhes e grandes proporções o tornavam uma obra de arte sem igual. Ele também era a última linha de defesa, preparado para abrigar e proteger toda a população do que fosse necessário, e lar permanente do conselho.

Yugi engoliu em seco, sentindo-se minúsculo ante a imponente construção. Respirou fundo, retomando a coragem que por um instante perdera, e entrou, seus passos parecendo despedaçar o silêncio sagrado com brutalidade, ainda que seus pés descalços mal tocassem o chão. Não demorou muito e logo estava diante do grande salão.

- Entre, Yugi.

O jovem fez como lhe fora pedido, se posicionando diante do conselho. Este era composto por cinco anciões, sentados em semicírculo em cadeiras de madeira com intrincados arabescos. Todos possuíam o rosto marcado pelo tempo e desastres vividos, porém todos ainda eram donos de brilho no olhar.

- Tua aura é pensativa, pequeno. Ainda te agarras aquele sonho? – indagou com leveza um dos anciãos, uma mulher de olhar simpático e longos cabelos brancos.

Yugi baixou o olhar, envergonhado. Da primeira vez que tivera o sonho, muitas luas atrás, contara a seu avô – Sugoroku – no entanto, a informação rapidamente chegara aos demais membros, que passaram a lhe observar.

_Por que tanta preocupação por um simples sonho? Não é como se eu estivesse prevendo o fim do mundo ou algo assim. _

Um suspiro pesado foi ouvido. O responsável era um anjo que trajava uma armadura dourada desbotada e antiga, até mesmo danificada em algumas partes. Dentre todos os que formavam o conselho, Bellator era o que aparentava ser mais jovem, apesar de ser, em verdade, o mais velho. Seus cabelos eram uma mistura de fios brancos e negros, o que lhe davam um aspecto cinzento e empoeirado. Seus olhos, contudo, eram totalmente diferentes de sua imagem cansada. Não, aqueles dois orbes negros ainda guardavam o poder de seus dias de glória, e pobre daquele que não percebesse isso.

- És um guia, não um profeta. Sonhos não são para ti, Yugi. – Bellator declarou, uma leve oscilação em sua voz a única prova de sua irritação.

As ametistas se fecharam com força, seu dono lutando para não expor seu descontrole diante de anjos tão importantes. Ainda assim, não conseguiu se impedir de cerrar os punhos. A imagem daquela chama cinza lhe veio a mente. Porque não podia ajudá-la?

Ciente da pequena batalha que o mais novo travava internamente, um anjo voltou seu olhar para Sugoroku. Nunca entenderia como o fruto de dois poderosos guerreiros resultara num simples guia de almas, entretanto, ele mais que ninguém sabia melhor que ignorar sonhos persistentes. Viu o outro anjo cruzar o olhar com o seu e sorriu discretamente. Aquele maldito sabe tudo provavelmente estava dois passos a sua frente, como sempre.

- M-mas...

- Basta, pequeno. – a mulher que falara no início se fez notar novamente, seu tom ainda leve, talvez até escondendo certa pena. – Uma missão lhe foi dada. Concentra-te nela e fecha tua mente.

- Sim. – o menor sussurrou derrotado, já sabendo os problemas que teria de enfrentar para cumprir tal tarefa. Não só não gostava da idéia de abandonar a chama, como algo lhe dizia que não conseguiria. Aquele sonho não iria simplesmente embora só porque todos pareciam querer assim!

O silêncio se apoderou dos minutos seguintes. Não querendo pressionar o jovem anjo ainda mais, o conselho lentamente partiu. Deixaram o salão um a um, até que restasse apenas Yugi, Sugoroku e o anjo que lhe encarara momentos antes, Capere.

- Yugi. – Sugoroku chamou com delicadeza, o peito apertado pelo que estava prestes a fazer. No entanto, bastou ver aqueles olhos, tão tristes e tão determinados para ter certeza de que estava fazendo a escolha certa.

- Sim, vovô? – tentou forçar um sorriso, mas desistiu. Sabia que o anjo veria por sua máscara se não fosse perfeito e, no momento, não se sentia disposto a se empenhar fingindo.

Sugoroku se aproximou, segurando o rosto do neto com suas mãos. Os olhos se encontraram, compartilhando mais que apenas uma cor exótica.

- Você não vai conseguir esquecer aquela alma. – não era uma pergunta, apenas uma simples afirmação. Ainda assim, Yugi assentiu, lágrimas começando a brotar em seus grandes e inocentes olhos.

- Então vá procurá-la. – o mais velho disse com um sorriso – Encontre seu humano, Yugi!

O mais novo pareceu congelar, a mente ficando totalmente em branco por um instante antes de finalmente processar o que lhe era dito. Virou o rosto, encarando Capere. Aquele anjo grisalho, de aparência sempre pensativa, era amigo de seu avô há séculos. E, se isso não fosse o bastante, ele também era o único que podia...

- Posso? Mesmo? – Yugi estava perdido, sem saber quem olhar ou agradecer primeiro. Sabia que estaria quebrando as regras mas, no momento, não podia se importar menos.

- Capere abrirá o portal, e eu irei selá-lo, Yugi. – Sugoroku tornou a falar, seu tom agora sério.

O menor prendeu a respiração, seu corpo tencionando em desconfortável antecipação. Sabia que, para ir até o mundo humano, teria de ser selado. Mesmo que suas habilidades fossem poucas, até mesmo a menor delas bastaria para assustar um simples humano e revelar a existência de anjos. Já teria muita sorte se escapasse da pequena travessura com apenas uma repreensão do conselho porém, tanto ele quanto seus dois cúmplices estariam em maus lençóis se quebrassem a principal e mais antiga regra de Illuminare.

_Mas eu quero saber de quem é aquela alma. Seja quem for, está tão sozinho, tão triste... _– decidido, Yugi se afastou um passo e fechou os olhos, forçando seu corpo a relaxar.

Sugoroku também fechou os olhos, concentrando-se. Capere se afastou, observando o outro anjo trabalhar em silêncio. Viu a aura que emanou do anjo mais velho envolver o mais novo, seu leve tom lilás se mesclando com o puro branco, lentamente o apagando. As asas brancas tremeram e Yugi conteve um gemido, sentindo os músculos de suas costas cederem, dando espaço para as asas que lentamente se escondiam por baixo de sua pele. Mas doía tanto! Suas asas não foram feitas para ficarem confinadas! Acabou gritando, sua dor ecoando no grande salão.

Sugoroku trincou os dentes, quase perdendo a concentração. Contudo, mesmo ciente da dor de seu neto, se forçou a continuar. Seus lábios se moveram sozinhos, sussurrando as palavras necessárias para a formação do lacre. Tais palavras pareciam dotadas de vida, flutuando no ar até encontrarem a pele clara, se fixando nela em grandes letras douradas. A última palavra foi dita, e o corpo do pequeno anjo foi ao chão.

Sugoroku oscilou, sua face suada um óbvio sinal de seu esforço. Achara que seu neto seria mais fácil de selar mas, pelo visto, se enganara. Talvez devesse tentar treiná-lo novamente quando voltasse? Seria bom trazer a tona todo aquele poder.

- Os guardas estão vindo. – Capere informou antes de mirar um ponto vazio e começar a sussurrar palavras de mesmo poder, mas de objetivo totalmente diferente. Logo o espaço diante de si se distorcia, formando uma passagem grande o bastante para apenas um único ser atravessar.

Se forçando a continuar, Sugoroku foi até o corpo inerte e colocou um cordão com um pequeno pingente de ametista ao redor de seu pescoço. As letras na pele branca foram sugadas para a pequena pedra, a fazendo brilhar por um instante antes de voltar a aparência normal. Estava feito. O selamento fora terminado.

_Que eu não me arrependa disso._ – pediu o anjo antes de pegar o corpo do menor nos braços e o fazer atravessar o portal, desejando de todo o coração que a única família que lhe restava conseguisse voltar sã e salva. Não sabia o que faria sem aqueles olhos inocentes e sorriso sincero. Manter aquela simples alegria viva era praticamente o único motivo de sua longevidade.

Capere fechou o portal com um suspiro pesado, mas logo se recompôs. Ouvia os guardas cada vez mais perto e sabia que, caso se virasse para a porta, já conseguiria vê-los também. Porém, preferiu encarar seu companheiro, tentando prever qual seria o próximo passo, mesmo que já tivesse alguma idéia.

- E agora? – perguntou, apenas para quebrar o silêncio.

- Agora o de sempre, meu velho amigo.

E Capere não conseguiu fazer mais nada que não balançar a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Ajudou Sugoroku a sentar na cadeira que ocupara quase uma hora antes e foi ocupar a sua própria, tentando imaginar a cara de Bellator quando ele ficasse sabendo da pequena travessura.

-x-

Yami acordou, um pequeno e raro sorriso em seus lábios. Mas não era por saber que não haveria ninguém para lhe castigar por ter aberto os olhos, não. Era por algo mais, que vinha acontecendo já há algum tempo. Não tinha certeza se deveria sonhar – e a idéia de ser punido por isso lhe assustava um pouco – mas sempre via a mesma coisa: pequenas chamas coloridas, parecendo brincar ao redor de uma maior e muito mais brilhante. Era uma imagem tão delicada, tão quente, que só o que Yami queria fazer era se aproximar.

Suspirou, o sorriso deixando seus lábios com a mesma facilidade com que surgira. Se ao menos conseguisse controlar seu medo! Mas não, ele tinha de se apavorar toda a vez que aquela luz lhe notava, tentando fugir de volta para as sombras como um estúpido covarde!

- Você me aceitaria? – o pensamento ganhou o ar sem que sequer percebesse, morrendo como um sussurro entre as toscas paredes de seu quarto. Era tão estranho. Sabia que era um inútil, e que ninguém jamais gostaria de lhe ter por perto. Raios! Metade de seu sangue era nobre e ainda assim não tinha um milésimo do poder de seu pai e irmão! Porém, aquele ser de luz sempre tentava se aproximar, sua forma borrada pela forte luz, mas seus olhos mais definidos a cada sonho. E hoje, enfim, conseguira perceber sua cor! Nada menos que o mais belo e exótico tom que já vira: ametista.

Preferindo se concentrar no tesouro que lhe fora revelado, Yami deixou de lado a tristeza e insegurança que sempre lhe envolviam, o sorriso ameaçando tomar seus lábios novamente. Levantou do chão empoeirado e se espreguiçou com cuidado, não querendo abrir os ferimentos nas suas costas. Ao que tudo indicava, seu bom e velho amigo, Mahado, havia conseguido se esgueirar em seu quarto novamente, usando de sua magia para dispersar a dor.

Passos foram ouvidos porta a fora e o rapaz pulou, correndo para aprontar-se. Descartou a roupa esfarrapada que usava e vestiu uma limpa, quase tropeçando durante todo processo. Com ajuda de uma pequena bacia com água, lavou as mãos e o rosto, aproveitando para umedecer os cabelos, tentando domar as mechas rebeldes às pressas. Por fim, passou as mãos pela roupa, na esperança de deixá-las menos amassada, e se postou na frente da porta - cabeça baixa e olhos fechados - esperando quem quer que fosse entrar.

O silêncio pesou por um instante, transformando os segundos em uma lenta eternidade. A porta foi aberta, liberando um gemido agourento de suas velhas dobradiças. Yami se concentrou, tentando fazer com que as sombras lhe dissessem quem era, e teve de conter a vontade de erguer o rosto quando o reconhecimento lhe atingiu.

- Soube que andou enfurecendo meu pai de novo. – Atra começou, cruzando os braços fortes. Diferente de seu irmão, o príncipe era alto e forte, seu corpo praticamente uma cópia do de Aknamkanon. Também possuía os mesmos cabelos negros, apesar de ter herdado os olhos verdes de sua mãe.

Yami não respondeu. Diferente do rei, que sempre usava o menor erro como desculpa para castigá-lo, Atra geralmente o ignorava, agindo como se sequer existisse. O que poderia ter acontecido para seu comportamento mudar tão de repente?

- Venha. – ordenou o príncipe, já virando o corpo e partindo, seus passos tornando a ocupar os intrincados corredores. Não querendo descobrir que castigos seu irmão teria planejado caso desobedecesse, Yami o seguiu, olhos firmemente fechados por todo o caminho.


	4. Capítulo 03

Aviso: Ainda um pouco de violência.

Legendas:

- fala

_pensamentos_

* * *

><p>Unio<p>

_- Capítulo 03 -_

Yugi acordou com o sol entrando pela janela aberta. Piscou, tentando focar sua vista, percebendo-se numa cama coberta com um grande lençol branco e empoeirado. Olhou ao redor e viu o que talvez fossem móveis, também cobertos com os mesmos lençóis. Sorriu, sabendo onde estava.

_Então __esse __é __o __seu __famoso __esconderijo, __não __é __vovô?_ – lembrou de quando o mais velho lhe contara histórias sobre o mundo humano. Sugoroku era bem conhecido por suas escapadas, refugiando-se no mundo humano para fugir da constante pressão que o conselho depositava em seus ombros. "Férias." - ele costumava dizer - "Todo mundo precisa de férias!". De fato, o anjo era tão insistente – e um verdadeiro gênio na arte da fuga – que até mesmo Bellator desistira de repreendê-lo, preferindo fazer vista grossa.

Yugi riu, imaginando a cara dos outros membros do conselho. Podia ver facilmente o olhar mortal que Bellator daria ao seu avô, e como este o ignoraria com um simples gesto de mão. Capere não ficaria muito atrás. Pelo tanto que conhecia do anjo dos portais, ele ficaria calmamente sentado, os dedos das mãos entrelaçados e rosto pensativo. Não, nenhum de seus cúmplices corria perigo.

Feliz, o pequeno anjo se levantou, espreguiçando-se com gosto. Sentiu os músculos ainda doloridos reclamarem mas ignorou, certo de que melhoraria em alguns dias. Percebeu que nem a ausência de suas amadas asas pareceu lhe incomodar e não conseguiu evitar corar, envergonhado. Gostava tanto da pequena chama cinza a ponto de descartar uma parte tão importante da sua vida sem sequer pensar duas vezes?

_Sim._ – concluiu depois de um instante, uma sensação estranha brincando com seu estômago. Balançou a cabeça, tentando por os pensamentos em ordem. Não era para isso que estava aqui! Tinha que encontrar o humano com aquela alma tão distorcida e ajudá-lo!

Decidido, Yugi começou a puxar os lençóis que cobriam a mobília, tentando não espirrar ante a poeira que tomou o ambiente. Gastou um instante para considerar a diferença na passagem do tempo entre os dois mundos – visto que a última escapada de seu avô ocorrera apenas há algumas luas – antes de se concentrar totalmente em arrumar o pequeno apartamento. Fosse quem fosse o dono da alma cinzenta, melhor ter um abrigo pronto para recebê-lo.

_-x-_

Os irmãos andaram por um bom tempo, deixando o castelo e se embrenhando na floresta ao redor. Esta era composta por árvores grandes e antigas e muito, muito densa. Poucas criaturas a habitavam, a maioria esquiva e assustadiça, fugindo sempre que percebia intrusos. Apenas uma ou outra criatura era realmente feroz – ou mesmo forte – a ponto de ser uma ameaça, mas Atra não estava preocupado. Seu plano seria terminado antes que qualquer uma delas sequer percebesse a sua presença.

E, mesmo que não fosse realmente o caso, o príncipe sempre poderia arrumar espaço em seu quarto para mais um troféu.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com o som de algo indo ao chão. Um sorriso pequeno e cruel torceu seus lábios enquanto olhava por sobre o ombro, vendo Yami tentando se reerguer. Ao contrário de seu irmão, que permanecia impecável como sempre, o rapaz de olhos vermelhos estava sujo de terra, suas roupas amassadas e manchadas, até mesmo rasgada na altura do ombro, onde se cortara com um espinho. Pequenos cortes eram vistos em sua pele.

Yami balançou a cabeça, tentando se concentrar novamente. Era a primeira vez que entrava na floresta. Podia conhecer cada sombra do palácio e jardins, mas aqui estava totalmente perdido, mal conseguindo perceber as grandes árvores que lhe cercavam.

- Mais rápido. – Atra resmungou, tornando a andar com passos largos. Escondeu o prazer de sua voz, não querendo admitir que um ser tão patético conseguia lhe entreter. Porém, não conseguiu evitar sorrir quando ouviu um pequeno gemido de dor ecoar atrás de si.

Mas alguns instantes se passaram, o único som presente sendo os passos que estalavam as folhas secas. As árvores se tornaram mais espaçadas, logo dando lugar a uma clareira. Atra esperou Yami estar no meio dela para parar.

- Aqui está bom.

O mais novo estacou, tentando se concentrar ainda mais nas sombras ao seu redor. Onde estavam? Podia sentir a floresta ao seu redor e seu irmão se aproximando lentamente mas parecia haver algo mais, como se uma brisa circulasse de novo e de novo, num ciclo perfeito demais para ser natural.

- Sabe, meu avô selou este portal há muito tempo. Algo a ver com uma guerra entre este reino e quem quer que esteja do outro lado. – Atra começou, circulando o outro como um animal faminto – Mas eu descobri que ele pode ser aberto novamente, basta um bom...incentivo.

Yami estremeceu, a mente voando pelas possibilidades. Estaria sendo oferecido como sacrifício para abrir o portal? O rei sabia disso? Teria ele permitido?

_Pai..._– a idéia de dar fim a sua inútil existência era quase reconfortante no entanto, saber que terminaria sua miserável vida sem nunca receber um carinho sequer lhe magoava terrivelmente. Porque o rei não podia ver além do sangue ao menos para se despedir? Olhá-lo nos olhos e simplesmente dizer adeus?

O príncipe continuou a rodear o mais novo, as palavras queimando sua garganta. Tirou uma adaga de seu cinto e cortou a mão, olhando satisfeito o sangue manchar a grama sobre seus pés. Seus lábios se partiram, liberando os sussurros de um feitiço há muito esquecido.

Yami ergueu o rosto, 'olhando' de um lado para o outro com suas pálpebras cerradas. O vento mudara, os traços de um feitiço remodelando as sombras ao seu redor. Sentiu cheiro de sangue e tudo se tornou ainda mais confuso. Atra estava ferido? Estavam sobre ataque?

_Mas __eu __não __ouvi __nada._ – e era verdade. Mesmo agora, os únicos sons que captava eram os passos de seu irmão e as estranhas palavras que ele sussurrava. O que estava acontecendo?

Deveria abrir os olhos e descobrir?

Achando o risco necessário, abriu os olhos, percebendo o príncipe parado bem a sua frente, sua mão ensangüentada. Chegou a dar um passo adiante, na intenção de ajudá-lo, quando percebeu o sorriso estranho que tomava o rosto do nobre.

- Diga adeus ao seu reino, Yami. – e a última palavra foi proferida, fazendo o círculo de sangue irromper em chamas negras. Os olhos vermelhos se arregalaram, medo claramente evidente em sua íris. Desesperado, tentou chamar pelas sombras mas elas não ouviram, preferindo assistir enquanto o círculo se tornava cada vez menor.

- Atra! – gritou quando se percebeu encurralado, as chamas a centímetros de sua pele. O calor era insuportável, embaçando sua visão e lhe roubando o ar. Queria tanto uma saída que nem se importava em ser punido por chamar o príncipe pelo nome.

Mas Atra continuou imóvel, assistindo com satisfação seu irmãozinho ser consumido pelas chamas. Tomara a decisão que seu pai não conseguira. Se livraria do bastardo e tudo voltaria ao normal. Nada de ver o imponente rei do Shadow Realm lamentar a morte de uma traidora quando ninguém mais estivesse olhando! Nada de ver Aknamkanon hesitar, fraco e tolo, se agarrando ao fantasma da amada que forçadamente via no bastardo a sua frente!

- Atra! Atra! – Yami insistia, até que as chamas finalmente alcançaram sua pele e as palavras se perderam em um grito longo e sofrido. Seu corpo foi consumido e sua mente trincou e partiu, condenada ante a dor e o abandono. Por fim, a escuridão lhe envolveu, e todo o resto de foi.

-x-

- Mas que droga!

Sabia que o mundo humano era grande. Que, mesmo com sua insistência, nada garantia que encontraria a alma cinza. Raios! Pelo tanto que sabia, talvez a pessoa que procurava já houvesse até morrido, a chama seguindo com outro guia ou ainda se perdendo como tantas outras.

Ainda assim...

_Era __para __ser __importante..._ – pensou magoado. Já escurecia, mas Yugi preferia continuar sentado na ponte a voltar para o pequeno apartamento, seus pés balançando no ar e quase tocando a água – _Mas __já __faz __dois __meses...será __que __me __enganei?_

Havia procurado o melhor que podia. Observara os humanos por dias, juntando o que via com as histórias que Sugoroku lhe contava, na esperança de se adaptar rápido e poder procurar melhor. Arrumou um emprego, garantindo o tão importante dinheiro para sua futura companhia – além de não precisar mais tocar nas preciosas reservas escondidas no apartamento por seu avô. Chegara ao cúmulo de forçar o lacre que mantinha seus poderes adormecidos, na esperança de ver ou sentir algo mas não conseguiu. Mesmo se concentrando ao máximo, não acontecia nada!

_Porque? __Não __era __nem __para __eu __sonhar! __Porque __ter __um __sonho __tantas __vezes __se __não __fosse __para __dizer __alguma __coisa?_ – tentava se manter firme as suas convicções, mas era difícil. Nunca precisou se afastar tanto de sua família e amigos e agora não só estava longe deles, sem a menor chance de comunicação – pelo menos até Sugoroku decidir que precisava de férias novamente – como estava longe de seu mundo. Longe de Illuminare!

Suspirou, tentando mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos. Conhecera pessoas boas aqui. Gostava a pensar que fizera alguns amigos. Os humanos podiam ser bem divertidos, não se apegando a hierarquia ou a modos. Tanta liberdade lhe deixava um pouco confuso as vezes, mas era bom se livrar do peso das formalidades.

_Eu __deveria __ir __embora.__May __disse __que __vai __precisar __de __mim __cedo __amanhã._ – o rosto de sua chefe ocupou sua mente por um instante e Yugi sorriu. Aquela jovem era diferente de todas que conhecera até então. Seu sorriso gentil podia enganar muitos clientes, porém, quando a pequena se enfurecia a dama era posta de lado e a mais simples verdade se tornava algo inconveniente. Quem diria que palavras poderiam ser tão poderosas nesse mundo?

Um pequeno sorriso brincou em seus lábios, e Yugi jurou mantê-lo pelo máximo de tempo possível. Levantou, espreguiçando-se com gosto, e começou a caminhar lentamente. Alguns pássaros ainda podiam ser ouvidos pelo parque onde estava, seu canto parecendo um doce 'boa noite'. Algo para se aproveitar, sem dúvida.

Pelo menos até algo ceder, liberando uma energia tão intensa que nem mesmo o poderoso selo de seu avô lhe impediu de sentir. Assustado, Yugi se virou, tentando descobrir de onde veio a energia. Tinha uma idéia da direção, mas nunca fora muito bom em rastrear. Na verdade, nunca fora muito bom em muitas coisas, só que agora não era a hora de pensar nisso.

Decidido, o pequeno anjo começou a correr, sem perceber onde seus pés estavam lhe levando.


	5. Capítulo 04

Unio

_- Capítulo quatro -_

Os sons chegaram lentamente, despertando a consciência adormecida. Primeiro ouviu sons fortes e mecânicos. Talvez estivesse perto de algumas criaturas-máquina? Depois ouviu pássaros e um latido ao longe. Curioso. Que criaturas faziam esses sons mesmo? Porém, a mente só acordou por completo quando ouviu passos abafados se aproximando.

A resposta foi imediata. Em menos de um segundo estava de pé, reverenciando os recém-chegados, os olhos firmemente fechados. Porém, ao invés de ouvir a voz de seu irmão, ou mesmo a de seu pai, só o que ouviu foi uma voz desconhecida, distorcida por um sotaque estranho.

- Passa a grana.

- P-perdão, não entendo. – forçou a voz pela garganta dolorida, curvando-se ainda mais para reparar seu erro. Quantas punições ainda teria de receber até que fosse útil em alguma coisa?

- Tá fazendo o chefe de palhaço? Passa a grana ou vai se arrepender!

Yami fechou os olhos com mais força, tentando dar sentido aquelas palavras tão estranhas. Os últimos acontecimentos voltaram a sua mente como flashes sucessivos e caóticos. O que Atra teria feito? E onde o príncipe estava agora? Chamas...Fora queimado? Punido? Mas não sentia mais a dor de antes! O que estava acontecendo?

Antes que pudesse definir o melhor a fazer, e incapaz de se aproveitar das estranhas sombras que sentia, um punho desceu sobre si, acertando seu rosto e lhe jogando no chão.

- Passa a grana agora! – a voz era selvagem, e Yami tentou se levantar e explicar, até mesmo pedir perdão por seus erros tanto em entender quanto em executar a tarefa, mas a chance não lhe foi dada. Mais golpes lhe atingiram, o mantendo no chão, marcando a pele que por algum tipo de milagre não estava queimada e sem dúvida reabrindo as feridas em suas costas. Trincou os dentes, tentando conter os gemidos que rapidamente se acumulavam.

- Ei, vocês! Parem com isso!

A voz era frágil, mas a forma com que parecera silenciar qualquer outro som deixou claro a força oculta. Os três agressores pararam seu ataque, vendo o intruso com facilidade. Este, não passava de um garoto. Uma criança voltando da escola, sem dúvida.

- Cai fora garoto! – um dos atacantes reclamou, odiando ser interrompido.

- Nada aqui é da sua conta pirralho! – reclamou a única mulher do grupo, seus olhos logo voltando para o corpo encolhido na grama, escolhendo o próximo alvo de suas botas.

Mas o recém-chegado não pareceu se assustar, pelo contrário. Ele olhou o ser caído com pena, se aproximando sem dar a menor atenção aos agressores. Por um instante, a ação pegou todos os três de surpresa, os deixando perdidos.

- Saiam daqui, por favor. – o garoto pediu, sua voz carregando a mesma mistura de força e fragilidade. O ar pareceu se tornar pesado, pressionando todos os presentes, em especial o líder, que mirava a diminuta figura com olhos arregalados e incrédulos.

- Sair daqui? Tá brincando com a gente, garoto? – um dos atacantes tentou avançar, mas foi parado pelo líder. Este, apesar de todo o seu tamanho, tinha a face pálida e as mãos trêmulas. Agarrou cada um de seus comparsas pelo braço e tratou de sair dali, não querendo descobrir quem, ou o que, era aquele estranho ser em pele de garoto.

Somente quando o silêncio voltou a reinar que Yami se permitiu erguer a cabeça, tentando entender o que acontecia por trás de suas pálpebras fechadas. Sentia algo ao seu lado. Uma presença diferente de tudo que já sentira. Era como se aquele ser afastasse todas as sombras. Não! Ele sequer era feito delas! Mas, se alguém não era sombra então o que...?

- Você está bem? – a voz melodiosa ecoou mais uma vez, a tristeza palpável nas poucas palavras. Yami sentiu alguma coisa pequena e quente tocar seu ombro e se encolheu, escondendo o rosto na grama.

- ... – sem saber qual resposta seria a certa, o príncipe bastardo preferiu o silêncio. Não queria arriscar ser punido aqui, em um lugar tão estranho. Que seu pai pensaria de si caso retornasse ao castelo com marcas de derrota e humilhação?

Por outro lado, já não estaria seu corpo repleto de tais marcas?

Yuugi suspirou, encarando com pesar o ser a sua frente. Se tivesse seus poderes, poderia tentar curar os ferimentos do pobre rapaz. Verdade que provavelmente não conseguiria, mas ao menos seria capaz de lhe aliviar a dor. Entretanto, estar selado não deixava disponível nem esse mínimo conforto.

_Só __sirvo __como __guia?_– até o momento, sua função nunca havia lhe incomodado. Poucas eram as coisas que conseguiam lhe dar mais prazer que guiar as almas até seu reino, saber que, por sua luz, nenhuma delas se perdeu. Porém, só ser capaz de fazer isso...Yuugi mordeu o lábio, frustrado.

- Quer que eu chame alguém? Seus pais? – a menção da última palavra fez Yami estremecer, se encolhendo mais entre a grama.

- Tudo bem, sem pais! – Yuugi se apressou em assegurar, não gostando da reação que conseguira – Quem sabe um amigo? Ou um táxi para o hospital?

_Do __que __ele __está __falando? __E __porque __ele __não __me __dá __nenhuma __ordem? __Sou __inútil __demais? __Mas __então, __porque __perder __tempo __falando __comigo?_ – a mente do príncipe girava, atordoada com tantas perguntas novas, e com o estranho brilho que sua companhia parecia emitir. O mais estranho, porém, era que não se sentia exatamente ameaçado. Inseguro sim, mas algo parecia lhe dizer que o pior já havia passado.

No entanto, enquanto Yami lentamente se acalmava, Yuugi, por outro lado...

_Isso __é __ridículo. __Daqui __a __pouco __vou __me __sentir __falando __com __uma __toupeira._ – cruzando os braços, o pequeno anjo se pôs a pensar, tentando formular um plano - _Bom, __eu __já __estava __preparado __para __um __hóspede, __acho __que __posso __cuidar __de __mais __um._

- Consegue levantar?

Yami fez que sim.

- Então vamos. – a resposta positiva era tudo que o menor precisava para sorrir. Ajudando o outro o melhor que podia, e com muito cuidado, pôs ambos de pé. Entretanto, somente agora que realmente conseguia ver a pessoa que resgatara é que percebera os olhos fechados.

_Não __é __pra __menos __que __ele __não __reagiu._ – pensou com tristeza. Porém, como mostrar o caminho para olhos cegos, se seu dono não queria ser tocado?

- Desculpe mas...será que eu posso segurar a sua mão? – Yuugi sentiu as faces esquentarem. – _Idiota! __De __todas __as __perguntas __possíveis __você __tinha __de __escolher __essa?_

Se os olhos de Yami pudessem revelar suas emoções, se mostrariam totalmente atônitos. Primeiro porque apenas seu amigo, Mahado, parecia disposto a tocá-lo voluntariamente. Segundo que nunca, NUNCA, haviam lhe pedido desculpas em toda a sua vida! Que raios era esse ser brilhante a sua frete?

_Será...que __ele __não __me __conhece?_ – a possibilidade lhe confortou como não julgara ser possível. Alguém que não sabia quem ele era! Alguém que não conhecia sua fama de inútil, ou mesmo os grandes erros que marcaram seu passado!

Respirando fundo, Yami tomou uma decisão. Não sabia onde estava, nem quem era o ser que lhe acompanhava, mas a partir de agora isso não importava mais. Iria aproveitar a chance que lhe foi dada – intencionalmente ou não – por Atra. Estava determinado a se provar útil, ainda que fora das paredes do palácio.

Com isso em mente, o príncipe estendeu a mão lentamente, contente quando uma ainda menor envolveu a sua.

-x-

O sol já havia se posto quando os dois jovens chegaram ao pequeno apartamento. Yuugi abriu a porta e acendeu as luzes, conduzindo o visitante até a sala e lhe sentando no sofá.

- Me espere aqui. – pediu calmamente antes de se afastar, indo em busca do kit de primeiros socorros. Yami esperou ter certeza de que estava sozinho, ou, pelo menos, tanta certeza que se pode ter quando se está em um lugar totalmente desconhecido, e finalmente se atreveu a abrir os olhos, logo os arregalando em surpresa. Verdade que já esperava algo diferente do que estava acostumado mas isso era...

_Lindo..._

A sala era pequena e aconchegante, totalmente diferente das salas do palácio, sempre enormes e opressivas. As paredes eram de um amarelo bem leve, a exceção de uma, que era de um quente tom laranja. Esta mesma parede estava incompleta, parecendo servir de divisória para alguma coisa. Também não havia uma imensa e negra mesa de banquete, apenas uma pequena mesa de ferro e vidro, com quatro cadeiras similares. O chão não era pedra nem piso, mas estreitas tábuas de madeira cuidadosamente alinhadas. Um grande tapete, não de pele, mas de um tecido tão laranja quanto a parede – e aparentemente felpudo – estava sob seus pés. Em cima do tapete havia uma mesa bem pequena e baixa e, na parede oposta a si, havia mais um móvel, desta vez com algo negro e retangular em cima. Por fim, Yami percebeu que estava sentado em um tipo estranho de cadeira, muito larga e muito acolchoada. Não havia dúvida de que caberiam pelo menos três pessoas ali. A tal cadeira estranha era branca, combinando com as cortinas que pendiam frouxamente da grande janela, ondulando com a brisa noturna.

Yami fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa acariciar seu rosto. Se sentia bem aqui. Se preparava para levantar e encarar o céu, imaginando o quão diferente este seria, quando ouviu passos.

- Voltei! – Yuugi exclamou com alegria, se jogando no sofá com o kit de primeiros socorros nas mãos. Viu o outro rapaz tencionar e corou um pouco, envergonhado. Tinha que lembrar de ser mais delicado agora que tinha um cego por perto. Não queria assustá-lo.

- Bom, eu não sou médico, mas acho que posso cuidar dos seus machucados. – o menor se forçou a dizer, não querendo dar chance ao silêncio. Abriu o kit e logo tinha um algodão umedecido nas mãos – Se arder demais é só dizer que eu paro.

Yami baixou o rosto, em sinal de que entendera. Entretanto, mal o fez e sentiu dedos roçando sua pele, delicados e hesitantes.

- Levante o rosto. – o príncipe fez como pedido, e o toque etéreo que rondava seu rosto desapareceu, substituído por um úmido e macio. O ferimento, provavelmente do soco que recebera mais cedo, começou a arder e Yami trincou os dentes, tentando manter a face inexpressiva. Não iria provar nada a ninguém se mostrando fraco! Além do mais, essa dor não era nada. Não se comparada com as suas costas, de qualquer forma.

Porém, o que o príncipe não percebia era que o pequeno anjo lia suas reações facilmente.

- Não precisa fingir, eu sei que arde. – Yuugi disse, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Ver o outro se fazendo de forte ante algo tão pequeno era engraçado, quase fofo.

_Fofo?_ – piscou, as faces corando. De onde viera aquele pensamento? Estava aqui com uma missão, não para ficar se distraindo! Podia não ser capaz de abandonar o jovem ferido, mas ele não podia se tornar a sua prioridade.

O pequeno anjo recolheu a mão, incerto se deveria voltar a estendê-la. O silêncio caiu pesado, nenhum dos jovens sabendo o que falar. Yami baixou o rosto, incerto sobre como agir. Primeiro recebia palavras e toques gentis, agora nada?

- P-perdão. – o príncipe se forçou a dizer, deixando o conforto da estranha cadeira para se ajoelhar, seu rosto agora a centímetros do chão. Que mais poderia fazer? Era óbvio que cometera mais um erro, e agora era punido com silêncio. Se mostrasse humildade agora, talvez não ganhasse nada pior. Talvez.

- Que? – as ametistas se arregalaram, não acreditando no que via – Ah, não! Está tudo bem! Não precisa se desculpar.

- Mas...

- Qual o seu nome?

- Yami. – _Agora __você __sabe __quem __sou?_

- Eu me chamo Yuugi. – sorriu nervoso, não gostando do desenrolar da situação – Bom, Yami, eu não sei como tudo isso começou, mas você não pode ficar no chão.

- N-não?

- Não. Você está machucado e eu aposto que com fome também. Então, você vai sentar aqui no sofá e me deixar cuidar de você. Depois eu vou fazer algo pra comer e nós dois teremos uma boa noite de sono.

O príncipe mordeu o lábio, sem saber o que fazer com aquelas palavras. Elas não pareciam ordens mas, algo lhe dizia que não havia como argumentar. Sem escolha, ergueu-se com cuidado, trincando os dentes quando suas costas reclamaram.

- Bom, eu já cuidei do seu rosto. Agora tire a camisa e vamos ver o que mais eu posso fazer.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso...senhor.

- Senhor? Eu não sou tão velho assim! – Yuugi riu, mal acreditando no que ouvira – Me chame de Yuugi.

Os olhos vermelhos se arregalaram por um instante, a cabeça ainda baixa os mantendo escondidos do mundo. Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo? Essa estranha e gentil criatura que lhe ajudava realmente lhe dera permissão para usar seu nome?

_Pai...Atra..__ – _ a imagem de sua família lhe veio a mente. Porque nenhum deles lhe dera a mesma permissão? Porque, aos olhos de um ser tão diferente, merecia tal privilégio?

- Agora, se pudermos esquecer essa coisa de senhor e voltar aos seus curativos. Você ainda tem que tirar a camisa, Yami.

Ainda em choque, Yami fez que sim, mãos trêmulas segurando a barra de sua camisa. A tirou com certa facilidade, os músculos funcionando bem apesar de toda a dor envolvida. Logo dedos pequenos e quentes percorriam sua pele sem mal tocá-la.

_Ele __deve __ter __sofrido __muito._ – o pequeno anjo se entristeceu ao ver as cicatrizes que marcavam o tronco magro e bronzeado. Elas eram antigas, se comparadas com os hematomas que os três assaltantes do parque geraram, mas pareciam tão profundas. – _Tanto __rancor...É __por __isso __que __ele __não __quis __que __eu __chamasse __alguém?__Ele __não __tem __ninguém?_

- Yami...você tem uma casa?

- Casa?

- É, uma casa. Um lar. – visto que o outro continuava sem entender, Yuugi tentou elaborar - Você sabe, um lugar para onde voltar.

Yami estremeceu. Estava sendo mandado embora? Mas Yuugi não dissera que estava tudo bem? Estava sendo expulso de novo, sem sequer conseguir provar que tinha valor?

_Não posso...ficar aqui?_

- Claro que pode, eu não estou te expulsando. – Yuugi continuou esfregando a pomada sobre o hematoma, na esperança de deixá-lo menos dolorido, alheio a surpresa que sua resposta causara – Agora me deixe ver as suas costas.

Atordoado demais para argumentar, Yami fez o que lhe era pedido, sequer lembrando do estado de suas costas. Entretanto, tal informação logo voltou a sua mente quando ouviu o gemido surpreso que ecoou atrás de si.

- Deus!


	6. Capítulo 05

Unio

_- capítulo 5 -_

Yuugi engoliu em seco, não acreditando no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Já havia visto ferimentos de diversos tipos, tanto nas guerras humanas quanto nas raras guerras celestes mas nada até então demonstra tanta crueldade.

A pele bronzeada estava marcada a fundo com cicatrizes irregulares e cortes frescos, as bordas avermelhadas indicando os primeiros sinais de infecção. Porém, além da dor física, o pequeno anjo conseguia sentir todo o ódio e rancor que causaram tais feridas.

_Porque? Ninguém merece ser punido assim. _– lágrimas deixaram seus olhos, lágrimas pelo sofrimento que o jovem passara, a inocência que se perdera, soterrada pelas cicatrizes.

- E-eu sinto muito...eu... – Yuugi não conseguiu mais agüentar. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos e deixou o pranto correr livre, a dor do outro ferindo seu peito. Não entendia porque sentia aquilo, mas doía tanto...tanto...

Yami sentiu o coração parar, não acreditando no que ouvia. Aquele ser tão gentil estava chorando? Mas porque? Será que errara em alguma coisa? Ou o assustara com suas cicatrizes?

Incapaz de resistir mais o príncipe abriu os olhos, vendo pela primeira vez seu salvador. O que viu, porém, tocou seu coração com felicidade e sofrimento. Porque o ser diante de si era belo e pequeno, de pele clara como jamais vira. Seus cabelos lembravam muito os seus próprios, massa negra revolta, apesar das pontas serem violeta. Até mesmo as mechas douradas estavam lá, caídas como para emoldurar o rosto escondido pelas mãos delicadas.

Porém, o pequeno corpo tremia, o rosto escondido vertendo lágrimas, a voz angustiada em soluços. E isso feria o príncipe, mais do que conseguia compreender. Mas isso não importava agora.

Yuugi levantou o rosto, olhos arregalados em espanto. Sentia braços ao seu redor, hesitantes mas tentando dar conforto. Sentia...paz. Não sua, mas do jovem por quem chorava. Seria possível? Depois de tanta dor, Yami estava...bem?

- Não chore. – o príncipe sussurrou, temendo soar autoritário, porém incapaz de permanecer calado. Não suportava a idéia de ter feito um ser tão belo chorar.

- Mas você está ferido... Não só hoje, como sempre. – Yuugi correu a mão pelas feridas, não se atrevendo a tocá-las. O rancor nelas ameaçou lhe atingir e, assustado, recuou – Não é justo.

Yami estava sem palavras. Nunca em toda a sua vida recebera palavras tão sinceras. Se ao menos houvesse conhecido seu salvador antes...Algo lhe dizia que sua vida teria sido bem diferente.

- Isso é passado. Não precisa se preocupar.

Yuugi se afastou, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. Encarou a face do jovem cego, a vendo serena. Sim, Yami estava bem com tudo isso. De alguma forma ele parecia não se importar.

_Está acostumado?_ – o pensamento era triste, mas parecia verdade – _Lhe feriram por tanto tempo, que você não espera mais nada?_

- Posso pelo menos cuidar de você?

O príncipe sorriu pequeno e fez que sim, ciente que só estaria aumentando sua dívida, mas incapaz de negar. A voz do luminoso ser soara tão necessitada, quase desesperada. Como se mostrar ingrato ante o gentil pedido?

Yuugi respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Mexeu novamente no kit de primeiros socorros, tirando de lá uma pomada. Com dedos trêmulos, começou a aplicar sobre os ferimentos, mordendo o lábio quando sentia o jovem estremecer.

- E-eu vou ter que enfaixar. –avisou com um fio de voz, não querendo assustar sua companhia. Com todo o cuidado, começou a enfaixar as costas feridas, atento para qualquer gesto bruto ou pressão excessiva. Era um processo delicado e demorado, e Yuugi o fez como se fossem suas próprias feridas, sua própria dor.

No fundo, era assim que se sentia.

- Pronto.

Yami fez que sim, sem saber o que mais poderia oferecer ao luminoso ser. Yuugi mordeu o lábio, incomodado com o silêncio.

- Está com fome?

- Não. – o príncipe se forçou a dizer, não suportando a idéia de dar mais trabalho. Estava aqui para se provar útil, mas até agora só causara problemas. Infelizmente, seu estômago não parecia concordar, roncando alto.

O pequeno anjo riu, seu humor mais leve depois de algo tão corriqueiro. Era bom saber que algumas coisas simplesmente não mudavam.

- Vou fazer alguma coisa. Pode me esperar aqui?

Sem saber como responder, Yami fez que sim, acompanhando com olhos fechados o ser gentil se afastar, cantarolando baixinho em algum lugar daquela estranha e aconchegante casa.

_-x-_

Yami deitou na cama, maravilhado com a maciez. Havia acabado de ter o que podia muito bem se classificar como a melhor refeição de sua vida, e agora Yuugi lhe conduzira até aqui, deixando-o usufruir de um conforto que sempre desejara, mas nunca tivera. Como poderia haver alguém tão gentil?

- Tem certeza? – sabia que deveria simplesmente aceitar em vez de reclamar, mas não conseguia evitar. Era apenas um escravo, não, era inútil demais para se considerar um. Não passava de um ser desprezível e fraco, incapaz de realizar a mais banal função. Como poderia ser digno de tantas mordomias?

Mas Yuugi apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça, mesmo que o outro não pudesse ver.

- Tenho. Esse quarto está sem dono mesmo. – o menor esticou a coberta, envolvendo o corpo ferido com cuidado – Se precisar de alguma coisa, meu quarto é a primeira porta, bem do lado da sua. Pode entrar quando quiser.

Yami fez que sim, espantando demais para formular qualquer palavra. Justo quando achava que já se surpreendera o bastante, Yuugi vinha e lhe dava livre acesso ao seu quarto.

Mas havia um porém, e o príncipe estremeceu assim que o notou, passando a encarar desconfiado toda aquela gentileza. Quando ainda estava no palácio, ouvira falar de alguns escravos especiais. Eles não faziam tarefas normais como todo mundo, e seus corpos raramente eram marcados com punições. Isso porque eles tinham de estar sempre belos e prontos para agradar seus mestres a noite, entregando seus corpos para propósitos desconhecidos, mas cujos sons por várias vezes lhe roubaram o sono.

Sabia que não era especial – e parte de si achava melhor não ser – mas será que Yuugi o considerava assim? Será que, para o menor, essa era a sua utilidade? Lhe esquentar a cama todas as noites, realizando atos que em essência não sabia, mas cujos rumores já bastavam para lhe fazer temer?

_É assim que vou pagar minha dívida? Meu corpo..._

As ametistas se arregalaram, não acreditando no que ouvia.

- Yami! Claro que não! Eu nunca te pediria uma coisa dessas! – Yuugi exclamou indignado, quase bravo. Que terrível impressão havia dado para o jovem a sua frente sequer considerar a possibilidade?

O príncipe sentiu o coração parar, temendo voltar a bater. Quando ocorrera mais cedo, achara que havia falado, expressando com palavras seu medo de ser abandonado sem sequer perceber. Mas agora tinha certeza, seus lábios continuaram cerrados. Como seu salvador ouvira tais palavras?

Interpretando as reações do outro de forma errada, o pequeno anjo respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

- Eu estou te ajudando porque quero, Yami. Porque é a coisa certa a fazer. Eu não espero nada em troca.

O silêncio chegou de mansinho, envolvendo os dois jovens de forma desconfortável e nervosa. Yuugi pensava no que mais poderia dizer, Yami se dividia entre o medo de ser enganado, e o medo de ter errado mais uma vez.

- Boa noite, Yami. – sussurrou, escondendo a tristeza que sentia. Pelo visto subestimara os ferimentos do outro rapaz. Teria de se esforçar, se quisesse ajudá-lo de verdade.

- B-boa noite. – o príncipe repetiu incerto, sua voz insegura mal portando som. Ouviu o ser luminoso deixar o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, mas não ouviu nenhuma tranca ou cadeado, então deveria estar tudo bem.

Mas ainda havia uma pergunta no ar, a mais importante de todas:

_Quem é você? _– deitou na cama, com cuidado para não pressionar seus ferimentos. Abriu os olhos e encarou o quarto sem realmente vê-lo, a mente sobrecarregada de pensamentos.

_Você me dá comida, abrigo e cuidado. Você ouve o que eu realmente quero dizer, mesmo que nenhum som saia da minha boca, tudo isso sem pedir nada em troca. Por quê? Que tipo de criatura seria tão bondosa? Tão...luminosa?_

Já havia vivido tempo o bastante para conhecer a maior parte das criaturas do reino de seu pai, se não todas elas. Porém, jamais encontrara um ser tão exótico ou delicado. Seria Yuugi um mago ao invés de uma criatura? Mas magos apenas invocam criaturas e fazem feitiços. Eles não têm habilidades de monstros, como ler mentes.

Por outro lado, Yuugi não lera sua mente o tempo todo, somente naqueles dois momentos em que realmente quisera dizer alguma coisa, mas fora incapaz de fazer ouvir sua voz. Teria seu salvador uma abertura? Um 'link aberto', como seu pai uma vez chamara?

_O que é você?_

Ainda pensando nisso, Yami enterrou o rosto no travesseiro, suspirando baixinho quando o percebeu macio como todo o resto. O corpo dolorido relaxou imediatamente, sono reivindicando a consciência antes mesmo que pudesse perceber.

_-x-_

O sol chegou de mansinho, passando pelas cortinas brancas e chegando até as pálpebras fechadas. Resmungou, incomodado, escondendo o rosto embaixo do travesseiro. Agora sim. Escuridão... sono... macio...

_Macio?_

Se sentou na cama num pulo, a coberta quase indo ao chão. Porque não estava em sua cela escura e úmida, deitado no chão poeirento e duro, tentando fazer de trapos puídos algo ligeiramente parecido com um cobertor? Porque o sol agora lhe acordava, entrando por uma grande janela, acariciando sua pele como se fosse a primeira vez em décadas?

_Yuugi..._ – o nome cruzou sua mente, trazendo consigo tudo que acontecera até então. Lembrou-se do menor lhe alimentando, tratando de suas feridas e lhe oferecendo uma cama para dormir. Também lembrou de como ele lhe ouvira, e das teorias que formara na noite anterior.

_Onde ele está? _– o único som era o dos pássaros, cantando felizes lá fora. Yami gastou um instante para admirá-los, percebendo facilmente que nunca ouvira nada parecido, antes de levantar. Se queria se provar útil, o melhor era fazer suas tarefas, independente de quais elas seriam agora.

Com isso em mente, arrumou a cama como tantas vezes fizera para seu pai ou mesmo Atra, silenciosamente torcendo para que estivesse tudo certo. Depois olhou ao redor, aproveitando a chance para admirar seu novo quarto. Não que houvesse muito para ver, tudo que o pequeno cômodo tinha era um guarda-roupa, uma cama, e um tapete peludo muito parecido com o que vira antes, apesar deste ser verde-escuro. O quarto também possuía uma grande janela, emoldurada pelas mesmas cortinas brancas.

O príncipe sorriu, novamente encantado pela simplicidade. Respirou fundo e se espreguiçou, as bandagens mais fazendo cócegas que lhe ferindo. Bandagens...curativos...Quando fora a última vez que tivera algo assim? Nem mesmo Mahado conseguia cuidar propriamente de si, temendo a fúria do rei e de qualquer outro que notasse a ajuda dada ao conhecido bastardo real.

Mas Yuugi não era assim. O pequeno e luminoso ser que lhe acolhera não conhecia sua fama, ou mesmo sua origem. E a cada nova prova de gentileza, Yami percebia que essa era a melhor coisa que já lhe acontecera. Entretanto, não seria justo aceitar tudo isso sem dar nada em troca. Por isso o príncipe respirou fundo, pronto para acatar quaisquer ordens que lhe fossem dadas.

_Muito bem Yami, esse é um novo começo. Não estrague tudo._ – já ia abrir a porta quando notou algo refletindo a luz do sol. Virou, vendo um objeto pequeno e metálico na janela. Curioso, o pegou, incerto sobre como usá-lo. Já vira botões em monstros máquina, mas nunca em objetos.

_Devo apertar? Mas, e se quebrar? E se for algo importante? _– estudou o objeto com cuidado, varrendo a mente em busca de qualquer conhecimento que pudesse ser útil. Sentiu uma fraca aura luminosa, e logo soube que o objeto pertencia a Yuugi.

_Ele me deixou isto de propósito?_ – a hipótese parecia correta, uma vez que o menor poderia simplesmente ter levado o objeto consigo na noite anterior. Por outro lado, ele poderia ter simplesmente achado que Yami não mexeria.

Ciente que só havia uma forma de descobrir, o príncipe foi até a porta e a abriu com cuidado, desconfiado quando apenas o silêncio lhe recebeu. Com cuidado, foi ganhando o corredor e além, lentamente vasculhando a casa em busca do luminoso ser. Mas não encontrou nada, apenas um pão sobre a mesa de jantar, recheado com coisas que não conhecia.

_Ele não está aqui._ – concluiu por fim, sem saber como lidar com a informação. Fora realmente abandonado? Mas Yuugi dissera que poderia ficar. Porque sumir assim, sem qualquer aviso? Raios, porque não expulsá-lo, em vez de ter o trabalho de deixar sua própria casa por causa de um inútil que não merecia nem o chão em que pisava?

- Yami...eu sinto muito...

_Yuugi!_ – assustado mas extremamente feliz, o príncipe começou a procurar seu salvador, sequer notando que mantinha os olhos abertos. No entanto, tal detalhe não teve a menor importância, dado que não havia ninguém para percebê-lo. Não, Yami continuava sozinho na pequena sala.

_Como?_

- Eu sei que deveria ter escolhido um lugar melhor que a janela, mas eu tive medo do gravador cair da cama enquanto você dormia.

Olhos vermelhos se fixaram no objeto, percebendo com espanto que apertara o maior dos botões, e a voz de Yuugi ecoava como conseqüência.

_Uma mensagem? _– lembrava de ver mensagens na forma de pergaminhos, até mesmo nas próprias sombras, mas nunca vira alguém capturar a própria voz. Que feitiço seria esse?

- Eu também lamento por ter saído sem te avisar. Mas você estava dormindo tão bem, e eu precisei sair realmente cedo, que fiquei com pena de te acordar e, bom, acho que dá para adivinhar onde quero chegar, certo?

Yami sorriu, percebendo o embaraço por trás das palavras ensaiadas. Como alguém podia ser tão adorável?

- De qualquer forma, eu devo estar de volta na hora do almoço, então não precisa se preocupar. Se você ficar com fome, tem um sanduíche em cima da mesa da sala, e sinta-se a vontade para pegar o que quiser da geladeira. Se quiser tomar um banho, eu separei toalhas e algumas roupas, está tudo no banheiro. Não sei se as roupas vão servir, mas não custa tentar, né?

Uma pausa se seguiu, e Yami achou que a mensagem terminara. Sentou-se a mesa e pegou o que julgara ser o sanduíche – já que era a única coisa na mesa – e deu uma pequena mordida. Não era tão bom quanto a comida da noite anterior mas era gostoso, e o bastante para agüentar por algumas horas.

- Ah, e...eu sinto muito, não consegui pensar em nada para te ajudar a passar o tempo. Mas eu prometo que vou dar um jeito! Por isso, se cuide!

Depois disso, o objeto ficou realmente mudo, e Yami teve certeza que a mensagem acabara. Sem saber ao certo o que fazer, o rapaz terminou de comer e se levantou, achando melhor estudar a casa mais uma vez. Teria de entender esse mundo novo, se quisesse ser útil.


	7. Capítulo 06

Unio

_- capítulo 6 - _

Yuugi suspirou, olhando o relógio pela quinta vez em dez minutos. Não é que não gostasse do seu trabalho – principalmente agora, que a pior parte já havia passado – mas estava preocupado com o rapaz que encontrara. Será que ele encontrara o gravador?

_Devia ter deixado o telefone da loja. Mas será que ele conseguiria ligar?_

- Yuugi! As orquídeas já chegaram? – uma jovem perguntou, pondo a cabeça para fora do que aparentava ser um escritório, mas na verdade também servia de almoxarifado.

- Já! Estão no depósito perto das rosas. – o garoto escondeu seu desgosto. Gostava muito de sua chefe, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito das pessoas que traziam a mercadoria. Passara uma boa parte da manhã separando as flores boas das feridas e murchas, tudo porque faltara cuidado no transporte! Porque tanto descaso? Só porque eram flores?

Desconhecendo a revolta que seu empregado fazia questão de esconder, a jovem pôs a cabeça para dentro do escritório novamente, nariz enterrado na pilha de papéis que teria de ler antes da hora do almoço, quando teria de dar adeus a Yuugi e assumir o balcão sozinha.

O pequeno anjo suspirou, olhando para o relógio mais uma vez. Mais três horas. Como Yami estaria se saindo?

O suave som de sinos cortou o silêncio e seus pensamentos. Levantando a cabeça do balcão, o pequeno anjo sorriu para o garoto recém-chegado.

- Bem vindo a True Colors Flower Shop. Posso ajudá-lo?

_-x-_

Duas horas depois e Yami estava sentado em seu quarto, sem ter idéia do que fazer. Havia decorado todos os cômodos da pequena casa, contando ao todo cinco cômodos: uma cozinha; a sala onde ficava a mesa de jantar e a grande cadeira macia; um banheiro; o quarto que ainda não acreditava que era seu; e o quarto de Yuugi – que se recusara a entrar por medo de estar invadindo, não importava o que seu salvador dissera na noite anterior. Também procurara tarefas a serem feitas, mas era tudo tão diferente que não tinha certeza do que fazer.

Temendo estragar alguma coisa, especialmente por algum erro tolo, o príncipe achou melhor se ater ao básico. Com um pano limpo – encontrado depois de uma tímida busca – começou a tirar o pó. Também lavou o prato em que o tal sanduíche fora posto, bem como algumas outras coisas que estavam na pia, a tarefa não sendo suficientemente diferente da que realizara no castelo para lhe dar dúvidas.

A grande questão era que todo o resto dava. Não podia limpar o chão pois temia molhar a madeira, estragando-a. Tampouco sabia onde estavam as roupas sujas, ou mesmo a localização de uma área adequada para lavá-las. Sentia-se tão tolo! Deveria ter perguntado a Yuugi quais seriam suas tarefas, em vez de se deixar levar pela situação! Agora estava aqui, perdendo tempo, sem ter idéia do que fazer. A fina camada de poeira havia sido eliminada há muito tempo e nada mais parecia fora do lugar.

_Ele disse que posso tomar um banho._ – lembrava das palavras que Yuugi lhe dissera na mensagem. Isso e realmente precisava de um banho. Sua roupa estava manchada de terra e até mesmo alguns resquícios de sangue, e sua pele e cabelos estavam sebosos. Torceu o nariz. Essa não era uma aparência digna, não se quisesse se mostrar a altura do mestre que servia.

Decisão tomada, Yami se levantou, indo até o banheiro. Viu uma cortina branca e estranha, de um material que não conhecia. A puxou e viu uma tina parecida com as do banheiro de seu pai e Atra, mas bem menor. Ali só caberia uma pessoa, com sorte duas. Franziu o cenho, não entendendo porque seu salvador se conformaria com algo tão pequeno, embora tivesse de admitir que combinava com o resto da casa.

_Não é hora de pensar nisso._ – o príncipe achou por bem se apressar, querendo estar pronto para quando Yuugi retornasse e lhe desse tarefas. Isso e não queria gastar um instante a mais que o necessário no banheiro, caso houvesse entendido errado e não tivesse verdadeiramente permissão. Despiu-se, entrando na tina vazia, encarando as maçanetas prateadas na parede. Achando que funcionaria da mesma forma que a pia, abriu uma.

_Quente! _– pulou para trás quando a água fervente caiu sobre sua cabeça, lutando para fechar a maçaneta de novo. O vapor se acumulou rapidamente, logo embaçando o pequeno banheiro. Yami mordeu o lábio, incerto sobre o que fazer. Pelo menos era só vapor. Iria dissipar, certo?

Não querendo pensar que talvez houvesse cometido um erro, Yami abriu a outra maçaneta.

_Frio!_ – se afastando novamente da água, o príncipe estremeceu, os músculos reclamando do contraste de temperaturas. Mas ele era inteligente, mais do que qualquer um lhe dava o crédito de ser. Abriu a maçaneta da água quente enquanto deixava a da água fria aberta e sorriu de leve, satisfeito consigo mesmo quando a água morna acariciou sua mão.

_Mas, será que é certo? Eu sempre usei água fria._ – parou por um instante, olhando para os lados em busca de pistas. Tudo que encontrou foi sabão e alguns frascos estranhos com cremes perfumados. Não querendo desperdiçar água nem tempo, Yami pegou o sabão e começou a se lavar, esforçando-se para livrar sua pele da sujeira acumulada nos últimos dias. Lembrou-se de como as escravas especiais discutiam sobre o cabelo e pegou um dos cremes, usando um pouco no seu. Espuma se formou, ardendo seus olhos e quase o impedindo de ver. Yami a retirou com pressa.

_E agora?_ – havia feito o melhor que podia. Se tivesse uma pedra áspera, ficaria feliz de esfregar sua pele até ela estar vermelha e realmente limpa, mas não parecia haver nenhuma por perto. Pelo visto, teria de torcer para que suas mãos houvessem feito um bom trabalho.

Saindo da tina, Yami viu uma toalha branca dobrada ao lado de uma pequena pilha de roupas. A hesitação só durou um instante, antes que se lembrasse que tinha permissão para usá-las. Pegou a toalha, maravilhado com a maciez, o tecido secando até mesmo seus ferimentos sem lhe ferir.

_E as bandagens?_ – como não estava acostumado, não sabia o que fazer. Havia se banhado com elas, não querendo desperdiçar o trabalho de Yuugi, mas agora não tinha certeza de como secá-las. A toalha seria de grande ajuda, claro, mas não seria capaz de absorver toda a água. Deveria vestir-se, esperando que sua túnica absorvesse o que restara da umidade? Ou apresentar-se com a roupa molhada seria pior que manter o tronco nu?

_Mas Yuugi não gosta das minhas cicatrizes._ – era verdade, não era? O pequeno ser ficava triste quando via as evidências de seus erros. E, mesmo que não entendesse, o príncipe não queria aquela cena se repetindo. Alguém tão gentil não deveria chorar, muito menos por um inútil que sequer lhe pertencia.

Yami estremeceu, um outro pensamento se apossando de sua mente. Antes de chegar ali, obedecera todos que cruzavam seu caminho, mas a prioridade era a família real. Seu pai era seu dono, seu mestre. E agora? Deveria obediência a alguém mais, que não seu diminuto salvador? Pior, estaria Yuugi disposto a clamá-lo, tornando-se seu novo dono e senhor?

O menor sequer compreenderia o peso de tal decisão?

Não querendo mais pensar a respeito, ou mesmo deixar de lado seu objetivo de se tornar útil, o príncipe começou a se vestir. As roupas eram estranhas, mas não eram complicadas como as elegantes roupas do rei, então não foi difícil descobrir aonde ia o quê. A grande dúvida continuava sendo se colocava a túnica ou não.

_Se eu molhar minhas roupas você me dará novas e secas?_ – a possibilidade parecia certa, especialmente com a gentileza que lhe fora oferecida até então. Decidido, Yami deixou a túnica dobrada onde estava.

_Não lhe darei mais trabalho._ – pensou determinado, usando sua toalha para enxugar a água que derramara, arrumando o banheiro da melhor forma que podia. Depois abriu a porta e saiu, pensando no que fazer com a toalha molhada.

Foi quando ouviu a fechadura estalar e viu a maçaneta ceder. Estremeceu, preso no lugar, incapaz de impedir a cena que se desenrolava diante seus olhos.

_Quem é? Um invasor? Mas ele tem a chave! Yuugi lhe deu ou ele a roubou?_ – alguma coisa lhe fez desconfiar da segunda hipótese, a descartando de imediato. Seu salvador era gentil, não tolo! Não deveria ofendê-lo dessa forma!

_Mas, se for um amigo, devo me revelar? Esse novo ser talvez conheça meu passado. Talvez convença Yuugi a se livrar de mim!_ – fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar. Se ao menos conseguisse sentir quem era! Assim saberia se deveria fugir ou servir!

Mas as sombras continuaram paradas, esperando. Pelo quê Yami não tinha certeza, ele só sabia que não iria ficar para descobrir.

_-x-_

- Cheguei! – saudou assim que abriu a porta, feliz por ter alguém a lhe esperar. Até esquecera que poderia assustar sua companhia com o gesto.

Mas tudo que lhe recebeu foi uma casa vazia e silenciosa.

- Yami? – chamou, cenho franzido. Estaria o outro ainda dormindo? Mas eram quase duas da tarde!

_Ele foi embora?_ – verdade que não sabia como conseguiria continuar sua busca e cuidar do pobre rapaz ao mesmo tempo, mas tinha esperanças de que daria um jeito. Não o queria vagando pelas ruas, ou mesmo de volta para onde tanto lhe feriram. Queria ajudar Yami, mas...

- O que eu fiz de tão mal para não merecer sequer um adeus? – sussurrou para a casa vazia, lágrimas tornando tudo embaçado. Sentia-se fraco, como se de repente todas as forças houvessem lhe abandonado. Jamais se sentira assim, jamais sentira essa dor!

_Porque? Me diz, onde eu errei?- _as pernas cederam e se viu no chão, caído de joelhos em sua própria sala, o pranto liberto de seu peito na forma de lágrimas e soluços. A idéia de não ver Yami...

Braços. Braços que lhe envolviam, quentes e protetores. Hesitantes.

Braços que conhecia, nem que por um breve instante.

- Y-yami?

Os ametistas se abriram, tentando enxergar o mundo pela grossa cortina de lágrimas. Estava sendo abraçado de novo, do mesmo modo que no dia anterior. A única diferença é que desta vez os ferimentos estavam enfaixados, protegendo a dor e o rancor de lhe tocarem.

Yami estremeceu, sentindo braços pequenos se fecharem as suas costas, retribuindo o abraço timidamente. Havia carinho naquele toque, cuidado para não lhe ferir, não causar dor.

_Obrigado._ – pensou, sorrindo contra o ombro de seu salvador. E dizer que era ele que tentara ajudar um instante antes.

_Você ...estava no banho?_ – correu os dedos pelas bandagens, as sentindo bem úmidas – _Por isso não estava aqui? Não me ouviu chegar?_

Yuugi sentiu as faces esquentarem. Como pudera errar assim? Pior, como pudera cair em prantos em vez de simplesmente procurar o outro? Era emotivo, verdade, mas sempre tinha o cuidado de manter uma parte sua raciocinando. Desde quando se esquecia de fazer isso?

_Ele no banheiro e eu em pânico. Ótimo Yuugi! Que bela impressão você deu! _– bufou – _Não é a toa que Yami não me entende! Estou confundindo até a mim mesmo!_

- D-desculpe. E-eu deveria ter te recebido. – o príncipe sussurrou trêmulo, culpando-se pelas lágrimas que não podia mais ver, mas que sabia ainda estarem lá. Afastou-se do abraço e baixou a cabeça, esperando pacientemente por sua punição.

- Ah, não! Eu que deveria estar me desculpando. Aposto que interrompi seu banho. – o pequeno anjo coçou a cabeça, nervoso.

- Não! Você não interrompeu nada...Yuugi. – Yami se apressou em responder, se inclinando ainda mais contra o chão. Como pudera ser tão estúpido a ponto de fazer seu salvador achar que errara?

As ametistas piscaram, confusas. Era impressão sua ou o rapaz parecia que iria dizer outra coisa em vez do seu nome? Achando melhor deixar de lado – e com as pernas já reclamando depois de tanto tempo largadas no chão duro – resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Yami, porque suas ataduras estão molhadas?

O príncipe se inclinou mais, colando a testa no chão com um sonoro baque.

- P-perdão! E-eu queria estar apresentável mas não podia desperdiçar seu esforço. Eu a-achei ... – um toque no ombro lhe fez erguer a cabeça. Um dedo pousou em seus lábios trêmulos, pedindo silêncio de uma forma totalmente nova e delicada.

- Está tudo bem, elas teriam que ser trocadas de qualquer forma. O que acha de fazermos isso agora?

Yami mordeu o lábio, com cuidado para não machucar o dedo do luminoso ser.

- Não precisa se preocupar.

- Claro que preciso. Você está machucado, não está? – Yuugi enxugou o rosto com a manga da jaqueta e se levantou, ajudando o outro a fazer o mesmo – Está decidido. Vem.

Antes que pudesse protestar, o príncipe foi guiado pela sala, sendo obrigado a se acomodar na grande e estranha cadeira branca.

- Eu já volto. – o pequeno anjo partiu em busca do kit de primeiros socorros mais uma vez. Porém, ainda que o caminho fosse extremamente curto, não conseguiu impedir sua mente de vagar, tentando entender o que fora tudo aquilo.

_Ele não sabia que tinha de tirá-las para tomar banho? Mas é tão óbvio! Qualquer um..._ – parou, o kit quase escorregando de suas mãos tamanho o choque que o fio de pensamento causara. Mas era impossível, certo? Tinha que ser!

_Você nunca...usou bandagens?_

"_Não podia desperdiçar seu esforço."_

- Meu esforço? – sussurrou para si mesmo, hábito que ganhara depois de tanto tempo morando sozinho. Estranhamente o gesto parecia ajudar a organizar os pensamentos – Você não queria me fazer enfaixá-lo de novo? Por isso tomou banho com elas?

Yuugi mordeu o lábio, incerto sobre como se sentir. Se por um lado a tímida inocência lhe despertava fortes instintos de proteção, por outro o medo lhe deixava sem chão. E se acabasse gritando? Ou fazendo alguma brincadeira? Yami com certeza levaria a sério, achando que era sua culpa. Podia ver claramente o rapaz com o rosto colado no chão, implorando perdão por algo tão banal e incontrolável quanto o nascer do sol.

- Como te alcançar? Como provar que não vou te ferir? – perguntou, mesmo que já soubesse a resposta. Tal qual muitas coisas nesse mundo, a solução era óbvia e simples: tempo. Mais importante que abrigo ou mesmo comida, Yami agora precisava de tempo para entender, absorvendo a mudança que, pelo visto, fora enorme.

Yami precisava de tempo para confiar.

Mas Yuugi estaria disposto a dar tempo a ele? Mesmo sabendo que, em algum lugar, a chama cinza que lhe atraíra até aqui poderia estar perdida, implorando por sua ajuda, sua luz-guia?

A dor que sentira quando se julgara sozinho voltou, rasgando seu peito mais uma vez. Não havia realmente o que decidir, havia?

_Perdão..._


	8. Capítulo 07

Unio

_- capítulo 7 -_

- Tarefas?

Yami fez que sim timidamente, não confiando em sua voz para responder. Já havia gasto toda a sua coragem para fazer a pergunta.

Yuugi piscou, a mente tentando entender. Havia trocado as ataduras com facilidade, tentando ser rápido para não deixar o rapaz desconfortável. Depois servira o almoço, visto que trouxera a comida pronta de um pequeno restaurante no fim da rua, sempre observando as reações do outro. Era visível que algo pesava em sua mente, mas o anjo nunca seria capaz de desconfiar que era algo tão...bruto?

- Você está machucado, Yami. Porque não usa suas forças para se recuperar?

- Mas...Yuugi, eu preciso. – mordeu o lábio, sentindo-se tolo por suas palavras. Porque não podia simplesmente dizer? O luminoso ser nunca lhe puniu por falar fora de hora.

Por outro lado, nunca fora punido por nada. Merecido ou não. Não por seu diminuto salvador.

- Mas eu não posso deixar que você faça tudo, Yami. Que tipo de anfitrião eu seria se lhe desse tanto trabalho? – não querendo piorar a situação, Yuugi adotou um tom leve, tentando por algum humor na conversa.

Infelizmente, o comentário só gerou mais dúvidas.

_Ele acha que eu sou um hóspede? É por isso que me trata tão bem?_ – algo em seu peito lhe dizia que não, que aquela doce criatura trataria bem a todos, não importando quem – _Então ele acha que deve fazer tudo sozinho? Yuugi acha que é trabalho dele?_

- Mas eu tenho que fazer! Vou ser útil assim! – a determinação fez o peito estufar e a coluna ficar ereta. E, apesar das mãos trêmulas e dos olhos firmemente fechados, Yami estava orgulhoso de si mesmo. Se demonstrasse força, talvez pudesse ficar!

- Era isso que você fazia? – Yuugi perguntou com um suspiro, mentalmente passando a lista de tarefas por fazer. Seria justo?

O príncipe fez que sim.

- Tudo bem...

- Obrigado! Muito obrigado! – Yami agradeceu, eufórico por sua chance de se provar útil ter sido aprovada. Iria se esforçar bastante, aprender tudo e mostrar que era algo que valia a pena manter por perto!

- Mas você tem que me prometer que não vai se esforçar demais. E nós vamos dividir as tarefas. – _Só porque você precisa da familiaridade, e de algo para passar o tempo._

- Mas eu posso fazer tudo. Eu estou acostumado. – o príncipe disse com uma naturalidade que lhe chocaria, não fosse a surpresa a lhe tomar os sentidos. Ninguém dividia suas tarefas. Trabalhando ou não, ninguém nunca gostara de sequer ficar por perto.

_Porque você me aceita?_

- Não.

O dono dos olhos vermelhos se encolheu, baixando a cabeça. Lembrou dos gritos de seu pai e da voz maliciosa de Atra mas, por algum motivo, nem os dois juntos conseguiram lhe causar tanto medo quanto aquele baixo tom de voz. Naquele instante, Yami percebeu que Yuugi estava sério, talvez até zangado, e isso o fez estremecer, a mente vagando para punições antigas mas nunca esquecidas.

Yuugi suspirou, correndo a mão pelos cabelos revoltos. Eis que seu raciocínio anterior se provava certo. Bastou uma palavra séria, e o rapaz se encolhia, provavelmente achando que cometera o pior erro do mundo.

_Tempo. Muito tempo._ – pensou com desgosto antes de estender a mão, tocando o ombro bronzeado. A recolheu de imediato, ferido quando o outro se afastou assustado.

- Yami, você pode não se dar conta mas seus ferimentos são sérios. Eles não vão cicatrizar direito se você resolver fazer todas as tarefas sozinho. – o anjo mordeu o lábio, incerto se deveria continuar. Yami não dava sinais de estar ouvindo – Eu disse que queria te ajudar. Por favor, me deixe fazer isso, Yami.

O príncipe ergueu a cabeça, cada grama de seu controle gasto em manter os olhos fechados. Mas isso não impediu os tremores nem as lágrimas, não impediu o soluço estrangulado que deixou seus lábios quando tentou responder.

Porque, depois de tanto tempo, alguém se importava. Alguém queria estar ao seu lado, lhe ajudando, impedindo que houvesse mais dor. Alguém que poderia muito bem gritar ordens e ferir sua carne, mas que pedia inocentemente para ficar ao seu lado, que lhe tocava para curar, nunca para ferir.

- Ah, Yami. Eu sinto muito. – braços pequenos lhe envolveram, trazendo conforto. Dedos gentis correram por suas costas, o carinho cobrindo suas feridas como um bálsamo. E o príncipe quis agradecer de todo o coração mas as emoções eram tantas e tão fortes... Seu peito era tão pequeno...

Não, tudo que o sofrido herdeiro conseguiu fazer foi liberar o pranto enquanto se agarrava a seu salvador, rezando a todos os deuses que não o deixassem acordar.

_-x-_

Depois daquele dia de lágrimas, muitos mais se passaram sem que uma sequer fosse derramada. A rotina foi lentamente estabelecida, deixando cada um dos jovens com sua parte justa de tarefas. Yami ainda mantinha os olhos fechados porém, quando Yuugi passou a encontrar a roupa lavada e dobrada , apenas esperando ser arrumada no guarda-roupa, parte da pena se perdeu, dando lugar a profunda admiração. O pequeno anjo podia não saber como aquilo era possível para um cego, mas estava longe de desencorajar Yami a fazê-lo.

E esta não era a única mudança. A cada dia o príncipe se tornava mais confiante, mais a vontade com o ambiente a sua volta. O medo se desfazia lentamente, disperso por gentileza e carinho. Já vivia com Yuugi há algum tempo, e o outro ainda não chegara nem perto de lhe ferir. Nem mesmo quando bagunçara a cozinha, na tentativa de fazer o almoço, o luminoso ser apenas lhe repreendeu de leve, mais preocupado em evitar que se machucasse do que com a comida que estragara.

Yami sorriu, se aproximando mais de seu salvador timidamente. Estavam os dois largados na grande cadeira branca – que o príncipe agora sabia se chamar sofá – assistindo um filme. Ou, pelo menos, essa era a idéia. O fato é que Yuugi adormecera a meia hora atrás e, mesmo com os olhos abertos, Yami não achara o tal filme interessante, preferindo deixar a mente divagar.

_Com o que você sonha?_ – o rosto do pequeno era tão sereno, um sorriso delicado marcando seus lábios. Era tão estranho. Em seu reino, dormir ao lado de alguém era incomum, uma vez que significava baixar a guarda, ficando totalmente vulnerável a um ataque. Entretanto, aqui estava ele, velando o pacífico sono de seu salvador.

_Você me deu sua casa, seus cuidados...Apenas isso já seria muito, e mais do que me bastaria. Mas agora você me oferece a última prova de confiança, adormecendo ao meu lado como se eu pudesse lhe proteger de qualquer perigo._ – calor brotou em seu peito, o fazendo se aproximar mais. Com todo o cuidado do mundo, deitou a cabeça no colo do gentil ser a quem tanto devia. Um suspiro contente deixou seus lábios quando se viu aceito.

_Eu sei que não mereço isso, mas você torna tão fácil aceitar. Yuugi...você me manteria por perto para sempre? Eu...eu não quero voltar. Meu pai, Atra...eles não precisam de mim, mas eu preciso de você._ – dedos chegaram de mansinho, brincando com seu cabelo e lhe massageando com cuidado. Fosse qualquer outro momento, Yami teria se afastado num pulo, assustado com o súbito contato que surgira de lugar algum, mas não agora. Não, agora tudo que o príncipe conseguiu fazer foi se aconchegar mais no colo de seu salvador, a mente muito envolta em êxtase para considerar quem lhe acariciava.

Yuugi sorriu sonolento, vendo a face relaxada do rapaz. Estava ganhando a batalha e, por hora, isso lhe bastava. Fechou os olhos e tornou a se acomodar no braço do sofá, dedos continuando com o carinho mesmo depois de adormecer.

_-x-_

A luz era radiante, chamando todas as chamas coloridas, deixando que elas dançassem alegremente ao seu redor. Sorriu, sentindo as cores roçarem em sua aura, fazendo cócegas enquanto tentava manter os olhos abertos. Deveria aparecer a qualquer momento...

- Olá de novo. – disse feliz e aliviado quando a conhecida chama cinza surgiu. Fazia tempo que não tinha esse sonho, então estava ficando preocupado.

A chama hesitou antes de se aproximar um pouquinho, e Yuugi não poderia estar mais feliz. A chama havia mudado durante o tempo que não sonhara. Agora estava mais negra, menos doente e, pelo visto, mais corajosa também.

- Eu estava te esperando. Me deixe ser seu guia. – pediu com voz doce, lágrimas já se formando. Mal conseguia acreditar! Depois de tanto tempo e tanta procura, a chama cinza estava finalmente vindo na sua direção! Um toque, só um, e saberia quem era aquela chama. Depois disso, encontrá-la no mundo humano seria tão fácil quanto ver sua própria sombra. Era inevitável, uma habilidade natural que nem mesmo o selo poderia impedir!

A chama cresceu, tomando forma conforme se aproximava. Os contornos de um corpo foram formados, depois uma mão lhe foi estendida. Olhos lhe encararam, semi abertos e escondidos pela névoa.

- Está tudo bem. – Yuugi se apressou em dizer, estendendo sua mão também. Sentia um medo profundo vindo da chama, mas não parecia ser por sua luz. Entretanto, que mais havia para temer que não a si?

As mãos continuaram estendidas, cada uma tentando desesperadamente alcançar o que há tanto tempo perseguiam. Cada centímetro ganho era uma vitória, até que os dedos finalmente roçaram, o tempo parando tamanho o efeito da simples união.

- Qual... – mas Yuugi não pode terminar. Luz e treva surgiram do nada, tingindo o ar de forma caótica e furiosa, brigando entre si como bestas famintas.

- Não! – o pequeno anjo parou de olhar o céu para ver sua querida chama ser envolta por tentáculos negros, arrastada para longe de seu toque.

- Solte-o! – gritou, pronto para encarar quaisquer que fossem as sombras que lhes separaram, mas a própria luz, que pensou ser aliada, se voltou contra si, o arrastando para longe com os mesmos tentáculos.

- Eu não quero ir! Não quero voltar! – a chama gritava em desespero, a pouca força que ganhara se apagando, a deixando cinza e doente novamente – Yuugi!

Em meio ao caos, os olhos enfim se abriram, e ametista e rubi se chocaram pela primeira vez. E não importava que luz e treva duelassem sobre suas cabeças, naquele ínfimo instante que os olhares se encontraram tudo pareceu parar.

_Você...me conhece..._

Naquele instante...os dois...

Mas o momento terminou, e luz e treva continuaram a puxar, separando-os com força e crueldade. A chama foi a primeira a ceder, muito fraca para lutar, sumindo em meio as trevas para nunca mais ser vista.

Yuugi gritou.

_-x-_

Yami acordou antes mesmo que seu corpo atingisse o chão, rapidamente se pondo de pé. Olhou ao redor, pronto para atacar qualquer intruso que ameaçasse seu precioso salvador, mas nada viu que não a conhecida sala.

_Mas...o grito?_ – teria sido sua imaginação? A emoção do sonho que há tempos não tinha lhe pregando peças?

Foi quando ouviu o grito de novo e não hesitou. Virou, sequer notando as sombras que se acumularam em sua mão, obedecendo seu comando com perfeição, a adrenalina banindo qualquer sinal de medo. Porém, tudo que viu foi Yuugi, o corpo se movendo em espasmos, o rosto manchado de lágrimas e contorcido em desespero.

Naquele instante, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Yami esqueceu o que lhe fora ensinado. Se jogou no sofá, amparando o corpo menor antes que este também caísse, e o sacudiu com força, tamanha sua determinação em livrar o outro do pesadelo.

O menor se afastou com brusquidão, olhos assustados pulando de um lado para o outro. O que aconteceu? Porque não era mais arrastado? Onde estava a chama cinza?

- Yuugi, eu sinto muito! Você estava tendo um pesadelo e eu...eu... – Yami parou, a boca pendendo frouxa, incapaz de pronunciar qualquer coisa. A única luz na sala era a da televisão, mas era mais que o suficiente para fazer brilhar os grandes olhos do luminoso ser que lhe salvara.

Olhos ametista.

- Você!


	9. Capítulo 08

N/A:

Okay eu, Yue, escritora a mais de 5 anos aqui na ff .net, estou oficialmente sem palavras para expressar meu agradecimento.

**Nao-chibi**, pode considerar esta fic como uma homenagem a você. Isso mesmo, você acaba de ganhar Unio de presente. Porque depois que uma fic fica postada por quase 6 meses e tem 142 hits (meu profile não mente, apesar de isso só me deixar mais frustrada) e nenhuma review, eu realmente pensei em parar de esquentar a minha cabeça formatando uma história que já está 90% completa e dedicar meu pouco tempo livre a outros projetos.

Mas suas palavras salvaram Unio de se tornar mais uma das inúmeras histórias que nunca são terminadas. Finalmente alguém diz que gosta do meu Yami submisso! (eu não gosto de ver o Yuugi como fraco, pra mim ele é tão forte quanto o Yami). Então, sem mais delongas, aqui está um capítulo fresquinho pra você, **Nao-chibi**! Espero que você goste! ^^

Mas, só por curiosidade, qual o casal que você estava procurando? O.õ

* * *

><p>Unio<p>

_- capítulo 8 -_

O sol se punha no horizonte, tingindo as copas das árvores com um sonolento dourado. A brisa soprava em tímido adeus, levando o canto dos pássaros para cada vez mais longe. Lentamente tudo adormecia, o fim de um dia pacífico dando lugar a uma noite ainda mais pacífica.

Mas Sugoroku não queria paz. Depois de tantas primaveras, os olhos cansados só buscavam uma coisa, e uma coisa somente. E era a luz de seu querido neto.

- Yuugi... – o velho anjo sussurrou, fazendo o orbe em sua mão brilhar, seu interior sendo tomado por névoa pouco a pouco. Não demorou muito e a imagem do pequeno anjo se formou, dormindo tranquilamente.

Sugoroku sorriu, a saudade lhe apertando o peito. Havia planejado ir ao mundo humano quando a poeira baixasse, mas Bellator não lhe dera descanso. Mais irritado do que previra inicialmente, o anjo guerreiro não poupara esforços para vigiá-lo e, mesmo sabendo que era mais para privá-lo de sua diversão do que para impedir de ver Yuugi, o anjo ancião detentor do lacre não conseguia evitar se irritar com os dois guardas que lhe seguiam feito sombra até mesmo aqui, no pequeno bosque de cerejeiras, lugar favorito de seu neto.

_Ao menos Crystallum teve alguma consideração._ – pensou enquanto encarava a esfera em suas mãos, presente da bela anjo que detinha o poder da visão – _Tenho que retribuir o favor qualquer dia._

Enquanto pensava no que poderia fazer para agradar a anjo, uma figura surgiu pela primeira vez desde que começara a observar o orbe, deitando a cabeça cuidadosamente no colo de seu neto. Um sorriso começou a se formar, pura felicidade brilhando em seus olhos cansados ao ver que Yuugi finalmente achara seu humano, quando algo aconteceu e o cenho de Sugoroku se franziu em desconfiança.

Porque os olhos daquele suposto humano eram vermelhos, e isso só podia significar uma coisa.

O anjo respirou fundo e se concentrou, tentando obter alguma prova que cimentasse sua desconfiança. Longos minutos se passaram com os experientes olhos ametista fixos no orbe, a distância a ser vencida provando-se difícil até mesmo para alguém de seu status. Mas o esforço fora eventualmente recompensado, trazendo à luz a fina aura sombria que envolvia o ser de olhos vermelhos. Uma aura cinza e fraca, mas que lentamente se misturava com a pura luz que envolvia seu neto, desavisado e enfraquecido demais pelo selo para perceber.

Se Sugoroku fosse qualquer outro anjo, teria notado o quão bem as duas auras se misturavam, acariciando uma a outra numa dança constante e delicada. Teria se lembrado da aura cinza da qual Yuugi tanto lhe contara, objetivo que levara o pequeno anjo a Terra, e de como seu neto nunca falhara em julgar as pessoas, sempre sabendo muito bem de quem deveria se aproximar.

Talvez até se lembrasse da história que ouvira um dia, sobre um reino distante e uma criança bastarda de olhos vermelhos.

Mas nada disso veio a sua mente. Não, tudo que o avô viu foi a ameaça a seu único neto e família restante, o medo de perdê-lo espreitando nas sombras de sua mente como uma besta, aterrorizando todo e qualquer pensamento racional. Abriu as asas. Capere precisava saber disso.

E pobre seria de Bellator se tentasse impedi-lo.

_-x-_

O mundo parecia tão estático quanto os jovens, o tempo passando com relutância, querendo testemunhar os próximos eventos. No horizonte, o sol que a pouco ameaçara nascer parecia fazer o caminho reverso, escondendo-se para não interromper os dois jovens.

Yuugi foi o primeiro a se mexer. Sentou no sofá e estendeu a mão, tocando o rosto do outro rapaz com dedos trêmulos. As íris vermelhas acompanhavam cada movimento, brilhando com insegurança.

_É por isso que eu não sonhava mais? Minha busca já estava completa?_

- Porque...fingiu-se de cego?

Ainda que sussurradas, as palavras quebraram o encanto sobre Yami, que se afastou, baixando a cabeça. Era agora, não tinha mais escolha. Teria de revelar sua origem, expor a coisa que o menor acolhera, pensando que era alguém como ele próprio.

- Eu... – _Se eu não contar tudo...Não! Não é justo! Não vou enganá-lo por mais tempo!_

- Yami? Do que você...

- Meu pai. Ele não gosta dos meus olhos. – o príncipe disse com brusquidão, não querendo parar para pensar. Sabia que, se o fizesse, não conseguiria dizer mais nada – Eles provam que minha mãe o traiu. Que eu sou um bastardo. Ele nunca gostou de mim! Eu nunca consegui ser útil! Nunca alcancei meu pai e irmão! Eles são fortes. E-eu sou um nada. Eu...eu nem merecia estar aqui! Eu aposto que Atra queria me matar, mas me mandou para o lugar errado!

- Pare.

- Mas eu conheci você, Yuugi, e eu tentei ser útil. Eu queria ser! E-e você deixou! Você me acolheu! Me ensinou a ser útil! E-eu não merecia mas...E o sonho! Eu sempre sonhava, mas eu não conseguia te ver e hoje eu...você... – não ouvia mais a própria voz, apenas um chiado estranho e agudo. Mas precisava continuar, convencer Yuugi a não abandoná-lo. Não importava que seu peito doesse e o mundo se tornasse escuro, precisava continuar!

- Yami!

- Eu...não mereço. Mas você torna tão fácil! E-eu não quero...voltar...eu não...

- YAMI!

Os olhos se fecharam de imediato. O corpo, apesar de arfante e trêmulo, se encolheu, tentando ficar imóvel. Finalmente esgotara a paciência do luminoso ser. Agora, só lhe restava a dor.

_Seja breve, por favor._ – fechou os olhos com mais força quando nada aconteceu –_ Não merece meu sangue imundo em suas mãos._

- Yami...pare de esconde-los. – dedos pequenos tocaram seu rosto, dançando por suas pálpebras cerradas. Tentou se afastar, mas uma mão lhe segurou a nuca.

- Mas...

- O seu sonho era o meu, Yami. Eu não acredito que demorei esse tempo todo para perceber. – o pequeno anjo balançou a cabeça, odiando sua incapacidade. Mesmo com o selo, estavam tão perto... – Eu quero te ver, Yami. Quero ter certeza que nunca mais vou esquecer ou confundir. Por isso, abra os olhos, por favor.

As pálpebras cerradas tremeram e íris vermelhas foram expostas lentamente. Seu dono, porém, continuava a tremer.

- Mas eles provam... – não conseguiu terminar. O olhar que Yuugi lhe dava não permitiu.

- Eles são lindos, Yami. Nunca deixe que lhe digam o contrário.

Naquele momento, o príncipe sentiu algo completamente novo. Algo que envolvera seu pai todos esses anos, sempre que o rei olhava escondido para o retrato de sua finada esposa. Algo que vira nos olhos de Mahado sempre que Mana estava por perto, e que por tantos anos desejara sentir.

- Os seus também são lindos. – sussurrou tímido, mas com uma naturalidade totalmente nova.

- Os seus são mais. – Yuugi baixou o olhar, as faces quentes. Era como voltar aos primeiros sonhos, não! Era ainda mais intenso! Mais profundo!

Era real.

Dedos roçaram em seu queixo, e o anjo piscou, não acreditando no que via. Pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, Yami mantinha a cabeça erguida, e ainda pedia para o menor fazer o mesmo. Yuugi não tinha como negar.

Ametista e rubi se encontraram mais uma vez.

_Você me aceita?_

- Vejamos... – Yuugi se fez de pensativo, um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios. Se inclinou, roubando um beijo estalado do outro rapaz, rindo divertido quando viu os olhos vermelhos se arregalarem.

- O que você acha? – perguntou divertido o pequeno anjo.

- Eu acho...que você também merece um beijo...

_...Aibou._

_-x-_

_Diz à lenda que há um reino mágico, repleto de criaturas e magos, armadilhas e encantos. Tal reino, por ser muito rico e exótico, atraía a cobiça de todos que ouviam suas histórias, promessas de tesouros e troféus seduzindo caçadores, ladrões e até mesmo outros reis por eras sem fim. Houve um dia, porém, em que o governante de tal reino se revoltou. Cansado de ver seu povo temeroso, castigado por invasões sem fim, ele usou de seu grande poder para invocar ninguém menos que os próprios deuses e a eles pediu ajuda._

_- Nós não podemos ajudar como pedes. – disse o grande dragão dourado – Este plano é por demais frágil para suportar todo o nosso poder._

_- Que posso fazer então? Meu povo sofre com as invasões, mas continuar a combatê-las apenas ceifará mais vidas. – o rei perguntou aflito, olhando cada um dos três deuses em súplica._

_- Por ser bom para com teu povo, nós lhe daremos um presente, oh rei. – o dragão vermelho tomou a palavra, olhos fixos no diminuto porém poderoso ser diante de si - Por uma noite, eu lutarei contra teus inimigos, não por terra, mas em sonho. Eu lhes farei sentir a dor e o medo que causaram, tomando a coragem como meu merecido espolio. Os pesadelos se tornarão lenda e a lenda, como tal, será contada aos quatro ventos. Os tolos pensarão duas vezes antes de violar a fronteira de tuas terras._

_Dito isso o dragão vermelho se desfez, transformando-se em fumaça. O vento tratou de dispersa-lo e assim o deus se foi, deixando o palácio a procura de seus inimigos._

_- Todas as lendas são esquecidas, e a que meu irmão criará esta noite não será exceção. Dar-lhe-ei então meu presente, oh rei. Quando a lua se for e o sol tornar a reinar, uma barreira estará a proteger teu reino, e somente tu e aqueles que carregarem teu sangue poderão abri-la. Os que não forem dignos de possuírem tal benção padecerão, criando uma nova lenda, não a partir de palavras e sonhos, mas com seus corpos putrefatos a cobrirem o chão. – e o dragão dourado se desfez, desaparecendo em um raio de luz que cegou o monarca por um instante. Agora o único deus que restara diante do rei era o dragão azul, o maior e mais severo de todos._

_- Meus irmãos lhe deram presentes, oh rei, eu lhe darei um fardo. Ouças bem minhas palavras, pois nelas reside o futuro de teu reino. – o dragão anunciou, sua voz de trovão parecendo ecoar infinitamente. O pequeno rei estremeceu mas não baixou o olhar, determinado em se mostrar merecedor de tamanha ajuda._

_- Tal qual as lendas, promessas também estão fadadas ao esquecimento. O justo, o injusto e o ingrato, todos que se esquecem tem por destino o mesmo fim. Tens teu equilíbrio agora, oh rei. És justo sem ser cruel. És gentil sem ser fraco. O povo sabe e agradece, e em ti deposita seus sonhos. Mas tenha cuidado, oh rei, pois por menores e insignificantes que pareçam, tais sonhos decidirão teu destino. Que tu e os que seguirem teus passos não se esqueçam, pois sem sonhos um reino não tem valor. E o que não tem valor não merece existir perante os deuses._

_E o último dragão se foi, fundindo-se as pedras do próprio castelo, fazendo-se de piso, parede e teto. Vigilante silencioso e por demais perigoso, deixaria que seus irmãos apontassem suas armas para os inimigos, enquanto sua própria lâmina não miraria ninguém que não o rei, pronto para deitar por terra todo o esforço feito, caso a proteção não fosse mais merecida._

_Ao rei só coube cair de joelhos, ciente que seu reino estava fadado a perecer, não pelas mãos dos invasores, mas pelo poder dos próprios deuses que invocara. Tão certo quanto o dia e a noite, um de seus predecessores quebraria a promessa. Era inevitável._

_E todos pagariam por isso._

-x-

O governante do Shadow Realm andava de um lado para o outro em seus aposentos, cenho franzido e olhos coléricos. Atra estremeceu sem perceber, assustado com o estado de seu pai. Nunca o vira tão furioso, nem tão quieto.

- O que os deuses disseram, meu pai? – forçou a voz, a mantendo firme. Fosse qual fosse a ameaça, demonstrar fraqueza não iria ajudar.

- Parece que eu estou destruindo o equilíbrio. – o rei disse com humor negro, sequer parando para encarar o filho.

Atra trincou os dentes, incerto sobre o que fazer com a informação. Sabia que o equilíbrio era precioso, mantendo o reino protegido da invasão de outros através de um intrincado e ancestral feitiço. Também sabia que os deuses não tratavam bem quem interferia, geralmente exigindo a cabeça do governante em uma bandeja de prata.

- E qual foi a punição?

- Sacrifício. Eles querem sangue real. – Aknamkanon sorriu, finalmente parando e encarando o filho – Mas não terão o meu.

O herdeiro prendeu a respiração, o corpo congelando no lugar tamanho o olhar que recebia de seu pai. Não precisava se concentrar para sentir as sombras ao seu redor, lambendo sua pele com seu toque frio.

- Atra... – o sorriso do governante se alargou – Me traga Yami.

Atra se levantou de imediato, sequer esperando ter permissão para deixar o quarto. Sabia muito bem o que aconteceria se não encontrasse seu meio-irmão.


	10. Capítulo 09

N/A: Não acredito! Mais uma pessoa deixou um review! Será que só agora, que a história já passou da metade, as pessoas vão comentar? O.õ

E o que que tem de errado com esse bendito site que não me deixou atualizar ontem? E ainda tem a audácia de alterar a minha formatação! Que raiva! ÒÓ

Agradecimentos super especiais para:

**Nao-chibi** – Não se preocupe, Unio vai estar aqui quando você voltar. Você é das minhas, entende que não adiantaria nada ter o Yami sem o Yugi. Francamente, sem o Yugi, o Yami ainda estaria trancado no enigma do milênio, e isso é só pra começar u.u Quanto ao nome do pai do Yami, eu também copiei e colei porque, sejamos francos, não há santo que consiga escrever esse nome sem colar

**Gabriela P.M** – Bem vinda! Bem vinda! Bem vinda! \o/ Sim eu ri horrores lendo as suas reviews, mas é por causa da sua empolgação. Você deixa claro que realmente está gostando da história e isso me deixa muito feliz! Não se preocupe com Yugi/Yuugi. É que como eu leio muitas fics em inglês eu nem lembro mais como se escreve em português -.-' Também não precisa se preocupar com as atualizações, já que eu nunca começo a postar uma fic que não esteja já 90% ou totalmente completa. É que eu não suporto a idéia de começar a contar uma história pra alguém e não terminar (sério, eu peguei raiva de alguns autores por isso ¬¬). E muito obrigada pelos elogios. Realmente, a gente vê cada fic por aí que dá até medo.

Aviso: O final deste capítulo pode ficar meio confuso. Tenham em mente que era essa a intenção. =3

* * *

><p>Unio<p>

_- Capítulo 9 -_

O sol chegou de mansinho, entrando na sala com hesitação. No sofá, deitados nos braços um do outro, os dois jovens ignoravam o astro rei, mais preocupados em manter seus olhares unidos.

- Yami, posso perguntar uma coisa? – Yuugi disse com cuidado, atento a cada reação. Havia gasto os últimos dez minutos pensando em como sanar sua curiosidade sem desencadear outro ataque de ansiedade. Agora, rezava para que houvesse conseguido.

O príncipe fez que sim, sentindo a tensão que lentamente se acumulava. Ao seu redor, as sombras tremularam, mas Yami não lhes deu atenção.

- Por favor, não me entenda mal. Seus olhos são lindos, mas a cor, bom, não é uma cor comum entre humanos. – o pequeno anjo respirou fundo, não se atrevendo a desviar o olhar – Yami...o quê é você?

O príncipe se encolheu, quase deixando o abraço, mas parando no último instante. Ainda assim, era óbvia a luta travada nas íris vermelhas.

- Isso importa? – perguntou com um fio de voz, o corpo estremecendo de leve.

Yuugi sorriu triste. Levantou do sofá com cuidado para não empurrar sua companhia, espreguiçando-se com gosto. Suas asas, presas pelo lacre, estremeceram dolorosamente, mas já estava acostumado.

- Não importa. Mas eu gostaria de saber um dia. – o pequeno anjo respondeu por fim, inclinando-se para roubar um selinho – Eu vou tomar banho. Se importa de começar a fazer o café?

Yami fez que não e Yuugi sorriu, desta vez feliz. Deixou a sala e sumiu pelo corredor. Instantes depois uma porta se fechou.

Suspirou, o corpo amolecendo contra o sofá. Não entendia o porque, mas nunca sentira tanto o peso de seu segredo. Era como se, além de aumentar, o peso houvesse se movido, deixado seus ombros para apertar-lhe o peito, puxando seu coração para baixo.

_Devo contar? Yuugi parecia tão triste..._ – se forçou a levantar e ir para a cozinha. Seu salvador não costumava demorar no banho e, de acordo com o relógio na parede, tinha pouco tempo antes que o menor tivesse de sair pela porta sem olhar para trás.

_Eu já lhe mostrei meus olhos, o que pode ser pior? _– começou a fazer o café, ainda lembrando de como Yuugi se surpreendera da primeira vez que o fizera. Teria toda aquela admiração caído por terra, agora que mostrara que não era cego?

Perderia mais se revelasse suas origens?

"_Você não é um príncipe! Você não é nada! Só uma coisa que teve sorte em nascer!"_

_Yuugi...eu sou algo para ele... _– o sentimento quente em seu peito dizia que sim, mas então porque não conseguia abafar a memória da voz de sei pai?

"_Mas eu vou consertar esse erro, e você nunca mais terá sorte nessa vida. Você vai viver e morrer como um nada, Yami, tão patético que ninguém vai se lembrar, tão inútil que nem mesmo sua morte fará diferença."_

_Faz diferença...Yuugi vai chorar..._

"_Então porque ele te deixa?"_

Olhos vermelhos se arregalaram e mãos apertaram a bancada da pia com força. Aquelas eram palavras totalmente novas, não lembranças. O que estava acontecendo?

"_Tolo. Achou mesmo que ele queria o seu bem? Uma coisa tão inútil não merece sequer o esforço. Você acha que está livre, mas tudo que seu precioso Yuugi fez foi te trancar em outra gaiola."_

_Não! Yuugi nunca..._

"_Quem disse? Esse sentimento patético no seu peito? Tsc. Sentimentos não prestam para nada! Quantas vezes eles impediram que se ferisse?"_

_É diferente! Esse é novo! É forte!_

"_Nada em você é forte! Nunca vai ser!"_

_Está errado! Eu vou ser! Vou proteger..._

"_Quem? Yuugi? Ele é tão inútil quanto você!"_

_Não se atreva a falar mal dele!_

"_A verdade dói? Admita! Vocês não tem a menor chance!"_

- NÃO!

As sombras responderam, atacando ao desesperado comando. O alvo foi atingido e jogado para trás, batendo contra a parede e escorregando até o chão. Pálpebras tremularam, olhos sendo forçados a se abrirem na esperança de entender o que acontecia. Entender porque havia dor em seu peito e sangue em seus lábios.

Olhos vermelhos se arregalaram, voltando a realidade com o som do impacto. Se ainda estivesse em seu reino, não teria ficado nada além de feliz por enfim conseguir manipular as sombras a sua vontade. Porém aqui, neste mundo tão estranho, sobre a proteção e cuidado do ser mais luminoso que jamais vira, Yami se sentia a mais vil das criaturas.

- Ya...mi? – o menor piscou, tentando focar a vista. Havia entrado na cozinha depois do banho, apenas para ter uma massa negra se chocando contra si. Ou, pelo menos, era isso que achava que acontecera. A verdade é que estava tonto demais para tentar lembrar.

O príncipe se adiantou, ajoelhando ao lado do pequeno anjo caído, desesperado em ajudar mas temendo tocá-lo. Sombras dedilharam sua pele mas Yami não as queria, não agora. E, se tê-las significava machucar Yuugi, nunca iria querer.

- A-aibou, eu sinto muito! Eu não te vi entrando! – se forçou a parar quando viu que não tinha como explicar. O que poderia dizer? Que suas memórias ganharam vida, provocando até que não conseguisse mais controlar e atacasse, com um poder que nunca conseguira manifestar antes, diga-se de passagem? Não. Só assustaria mais o menor se dissesse isso.

Assustaria a si mesmo.

Yuugi piscou, a dor subitamente esquecida.

- Aibou? O que é isso? – perguntou inocente. A palavra estrangeira não representava nada para si, mas algo lhe dizia que gostaria do significado. Isto é, se Yami conseguisse se acalmar o bastante para dizer.

Porém, para sua total surpresa, em vez de Yami ignorá-lo para continuar seu ataque de pânico, ele apenas lhe encarou, espantado e...corado?

- Não é nada. – tentou disfarçar, desviando o olhar.

- Você não me chamaria assim se não fosse nada. Nem ficaria envergonhado. – Yuugi provocou, um pequeno sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios.

Não querendo negar mais do que já negara, e secretamente esperando que o outro aprovasse sua escolha, o príncipe respirou fundo, juntando coragem.

- Parceiro. – a palavra parecera levar consigo todo o ar de seus pulmões e Yami respirou fundo mais uma vez – Aibou é parceiro.

Os jovens se calaram. O único som era o da cafeteira trabalhando, logo, nem isso. A casa se tornou silenciosa e desconfortável. Cansado de todo aquele show, Yuugi se levantou, estendendo a mão para seu tão querido quanto esperado hóspede. Olhos vermelhos piscaram.

- Yami, não podemos ficar o dia inteiro no chão. Eu ainda tenho que trabalhar. – brincou, a mão ainda estendida.

O príncipe a pegou com hesitação, mais para agradar a ambos do que por precisar de ajuda. Encarou as ametistas que tanto admirava, sem saber se ficava feliz ou triste com a facilidade com que era perdoado.

_Eu não te machuquei? _– perguntou timidamente, incapaz de dizer as palavras em voz alta.

- Claro que não. Não se preocupe, você só me assustou. – admitiu embaraçado, coçando a nuca. Mais uma vez havia pago o preço por sua inabilidade.

- Mas...

- Yami, eu estou bem. – disse com sinceridade, lavando o sangue de seus lábios com cuidado para não sujar sua roupa. O príncipe achou por bem deixar o assunto de lado.

Assim o resto do café da manhã foi feito e ambos os jovens se sentaram a mesa, comendo em silêncio. Uma pergunta gritava para ser feita, mas Yuugi parecia tão perdido em pensamentos.

_Você não gostou. _– suspirou, baixando os olhos para o prato, cutucando sua torrada com desinteresse.

- Hum? Ah, não! Eu adorei! – Yuugi foi forçado para fora de seus pensamentos com a pergunta, mesmo não tendo certeza que a ouvira, como sempre. Logo um grande sorriso iluminava seu rosto – Pode me chamar assim quando quiser, Yami.

O príncipe se sentiu aliviado por ver o sorriso, muito embora parte de si ainda se sentisse culpada pelo acidente. O anjo percebeu e começou a pensar no que fazer. Sempre se sentia triste por deixar o pobre rapaz sozinho, mas nunca conseguira realmente encontrar uma solução.

Mas agora Yami podia ver

_Argh! Eu sou um idiota!_ – o pensamento cruzou sua mente com tanta força que era quase doloroso. Levantou, pegando o outro de surpresa, o fazendo pular em seu assento.

- Yami, quer ir trabalhar comigo hoje?

_-x-_

_- Mas vovô, porque o rei não gostava do príncipe? – o pequenino perguntou, seus grandes e inocentes olhos já marejados._

_- Porque o príncipe era fraco, enquanto o rei era forte._

_- Mas não é justo! O príncipe não pediu para ser fraco! – o pequeno se revoltou, luz dançando ao seu redor – Aposto que ele queria ser grande e forte e ajudar a proteger todo o reino!_

_O avô suspirou triste. Amava seu neto mais que tudo, mas não conseguia entender como seu filho gerara uma criança tão fraca. A aura que envolvia o pequeno, apesar de extremamente branca e luminosa, não era nem metade que a dos outros garotos da mesma idade._

_- Calma, Yuugi. É só uma história._

_- Mas..._

_- Sem mais mocinho, você precisa dormir. Amanhã é um dia importante, lembra?_

_O pequeno suspirou, sabendo que não poderia adiar mais. Enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas, aconchegando-se na cama, deixando a vista apenas seus grandes olhos. Sugoroku lhe sorriu, mas ainda estava com medo. E se não conseguisse? E se nada mudasse?_

_O anjo mais velho se levantou, pegando a vela acesa na cabeceira para guiar-se. Estava prestes a fechar a porta, quando as palavras do pequeno anjo lhe acertaram o peito._

_- Se eu conseguir ter asas, eu posso conhecer o príncipe, vovô?_

_E Sugoroku apagou a vela, não querendo que seu neto visse suas lágrimas._

_- É só uma história, Yuugi._

_-x-_

- Só uma história... – repetiu, observando o jovem que se movia alguns metros à frente, tentando separar a grande massa de orquídeas em pilhas da mesma cor. Sentia-se um pouco culpado por isso. De todos os dias que poderia ter trazido Yami, tinha que ser justamente quando as flores chegavam? Era de longe o dia mais atarefado.

_Mas o trabalho o está distraindo. Também deve ser bom poder sair e ver as coisas. Eu não acho que ele conheça nenhuma dessas flores._

May não havia se oposto, pelo contrário, até agradecera pela ajuda extra. Yuugi temera como seria o encontro dos dois, uma vez que Yami não estava acostumado a lidar com outras pessoas – verdade seja dita, o príncipe só interagia verdadeiramente com o pequeno anjo – mas tudo acabou bem. Melhor que o esperado até, quando Yami conseguiu responder sem parecer submisso demais.

_Se bem que ele não pareceu submisso o dia todo._ – franziu o cenho, finalmente parando para analisar o comportamento do outro. Viu cabeça erguida e olhos firmes, determinação disfarçando a insegurança. O que teria acontecido para causar uma mudança tão drástica?

_Aibou...E eu achando que havia exagerado com o beijo. _– sorriu, ainda surpreso em como a palavra parecia tão bela e natural. Se não possuísse uma memória tão boa, com certeza acharia que sempre conhecera a palavra.

Disposto a ajudar seu parceiro, Yuugi se aproximou.

- Yami.

O príncipe ergueu o rosto e sorriu, dando espaço para o menor sentar ao seu lado. O anjo o fez e logo os dois estavam separando as orquídeas.

- E então? O que está achando até agora? – Yuugi puxou a conversa depois de um instante de silêncio. As orquídeas estavam acabando e não queria que terminassem se encarando sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu gosto daqui. – o príncipe respondeu com sinceridade, olhos fixos na tarefa. O ambiente era agradável com todas aquelas flores diferentes e coloridas e ainda podia ficar lado a lado com seu Aibou, que mais poderia querer?

- Que bom. May disse que você pode vir mais vezes se quiser.

- Mesmo? – olhos vermelhos encararam ametista, brilhando de felicidade.

Yuugi riu.

- Porque não? Mas não crie grandes esperanças, as coisas costumam ser bem tediosas por aqui.

- Com você por perto? Nunca.

- E-eu não sabia que você era romântico, Yami. – o anjo baixou o olhar, as faces coradas.

- Eu também não. – o príncipe riu maravilhado. Sempre gostava de ver Yuugi corar.

O menor correu a mão pelo cabelo, colocando uma mecha dourada atrás da orelha. Voltou a separar as orquídeas, tentando não se concentrar no calor ainda queimando seu rosto. Logo só restava uma.

Yami sorriu, uma idéia lhe tomando a mente. Já vira Mahado fazer algo parecido, e com ótimos resultados, então porque não tentar? Esperou, acompanhando os movimentos de seu Aibou apenas para esticar a mão, cobrindo a dele com toda a casualidade que conseguiu fingir.

Mas Yuugi não poderia se importar menos. Não agora.

As emoções correram para si, tão fortes que gemeu, tentando fugir do toque que lhe feria. Mas era tarde demais, o caos já espiralavam em seu peito, e não importava o quanto tentasse conter, simplesmente não conseguia!

_/Determinação em se provar a altura. Orgulho por estar ao seu lado. Raiva pelo ataque. ÓdIo... sANnguE... CoNfusÃO ... pAssADo. iNcERrteZa. SeGUraNÇa...sEGredoS... MenTIraS.../_

_Yami...dói..._

_/ReSPeitO! aCeitAçãO! FúRIa! DeSesPErO!/_

_...pare...por favor..._

_/MEDO./_

_/MeDO dE SeR sONho.../_

_/mEdO De aCAbar.../_

_/MEdo dE nÃo SeR aMAdO./_

_...eu não agüento mais...Ya...mi..._

__/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/__________________________

___________________________/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/_____________________________________________

___________________________/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/_____________________________________

___________________________/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/__/MEDO/_________________________________

.

.

- Sombras, por este sangue eu as invoco...


	11. Capítulo 10

N/A: Mil perdões! Eu andei tão focada em algumas fics em inglês que esqueci de atualizar Unio. T.T Como se não bastasse, quando me lembrei a minha internet resolveu bancar a temperamental ¬¬

Para compensar o atraso, devo estar postando mais um capítulo nos próximos três ou quatro dias mas, já vou avisando, Unio está chegando na reta final. Já passamos da metade da história e tudo que acontecer agora vai ser para encaminhas a fic para o seu fim.

Agora, vamos as reviews:

**Gabriela P.M** Sim, eu rio muito com as suas reviews. Esse seu jeito 'feliz e saltitante' lembra muito o de uma amiga minha XD Novamente agradeço pelos elogios mas tenho que dizer que você só acertou uma das suas suposições. O Atra só vai aparecer no próximo capítulo, eu acho.

**Nao chibi** hauhauahuahuha, sim é treta mesmo. Infelizmente não vai dar tempo de correr. E o Sugoroku vai começar a mexer alguns pauzinhos ou, pelo menos, a tentar. Quanto ao MSN, lamento, mas eu não te adicionei não. Para ser sincera eu raramente entro no MSN, porque prefiro usar meu tempo de internet lendo ou escrevendo fanfics e, convenhamos, é um porre tentar fazer qualquer uma dessas duas coisas com alguém te chamando há toda hora .

Bom, vamos lá! ^^

* * *

><p><em>Unio<em>

_- capítulo 10 -_

O parque lhe recebeu, oferecendo calma e abrigo, e Yami suspirou aliviado. Bem verdade que preferia estar em casa, deitando Yugi em uma cama ao invés de na grama, mas já havia conseguido usar as sombras para se moverem, não iria reclamar.

Sentando de costas para uma das árvores, o príncipe pôs-se a contemplar a face inerte. Ainda via aquele rosto contorcido de dor, o corpo se dobrando sobre si mesmo, seu toque sendo rechaçado. Entrara em pânico, sem saber o que fazer. Vira o sorriso tímido do menor para depois presenciar o caos, quando este fugiu de seu toque, torturado por algo que não conseguia evitar.

Pelo menos até ver o pingente.

Yami abriu a mão, vendo a pequena pedra antes ametista agora coberta por seu sangue coagulado. Não tivera dúvidas quando a vira. Aquilo era um selo, algo feito para manter Yugi naquela forma. Mas o selo, por algum motivo, estava quebrando, trazendo dor. Havia conseguido conter por hora, mas era inevitável. A luz que o selo tanto tentava conter estava crescendo, transbordando lentamente pela rachadura no centro.

Fechou a mão com força, odiando sua fraqueza. Cada vez que tentava conter a luz ela aumentava, se igualando a sua sombra com facilidade, não, até esperando por ela. Era como se a luz não pudesse crescer sem a sombra!

_Será? _– encarou novamente a face adormecida, as hipóteses que formulara em sua primeira noite com Yugi voltando à superfície de sua mente. Nunca tivera coragem de perguntar o que seu salvador era na realidade. Se pelo menos houvesse...

_Se você perguntar também terá de dizer._ – lembrou-lhe a voz da razão. No entanto, apesar de válida, a voz foi ignorada. Não se importava mais com seu passado, só queria que Yugi ficasse bem!

- Aibou...volte. – sussurrou, acariciando a face pálida sem mal tocá-la.

Para a sua surpresa, as pálpebras tremeram e se abriram, revelando um par de ametistas atordoados e baços.

- ...ami... – a garganta contraiu e o menor tossiu, tentando respirar. Yami o ajudou a se sentar, o apoiando contra a árvore. Se pudesse arrumar água...Mas não havia nada por perto!

Yugi respirou fundo depois de se acalmar, preferindo olhar os arredores antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Não queria sofrer com perguntas tolas, muito embora a mais tola delas estivesse na ponta de sua língua, esperando para ser feita.

- O que aconteceu? – sussurrou, tentando ao máximo não forçar a garganta seca.

O príncipe mordeu o lábio, baixando os olhos em sinal culpado.

- Eu...não sei. – sussurrou, reunindo forças para usar a própria voz – Você começou a gritar, e eu não consegui fazer nada. Perdão, Yugi. Eu...eu quis ajudar, mas você se afastava mais e mais, gritando até que seu corpo se fechou e você desmaiou.

O anjo pensou por um momento, tentando montar as peças que lhe foram dadas junto com sua memória. Lembrava de sentir emoções, muitas e muitas delas. Teria se sobrecarregado?

A julgar que estavam no parque, e a uma boa distância da floricultura, Yugi concluiu que sim.

- Perdão. Eu...te assustei...

- Não foi culpa sua. – Yami ergueu o rosto e sorriu, tentando passar conforto, mesmo que no fundo ainda estivesse assustado – Mas eu acho que te devo algumas respostas, assim como agora você deve a mim.

Yugi fez que sim e fechou os olhos, tentando sentir o que estava errado consigo.

- Quem começa?

- Eu lhe neguei primeiro, nada mais justo que eu comece. – olhos vermelhos também se fecharam, buscando conforto nas sombras. Elas poderiam estar lhe revelando um mundo totalmente novo, agora que pareciam obedecer aos seus comandos, mas ainda eram conhecidas companheiras, e nada mudaria isso.

- Eu nasci em um reino chamado Shadow Realm, cerca de duzentos anos atrás... – o príncipe começou, mas logo foi interrompido.

- Eu sou mais velho que você? – o pequeno anjo perguntou atônito, momentaneamente esquecido da situação desesperadora em que se encontrava.

Yami trincou os dentes.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu mal humorado, não gostando da interrupção e, secretamente, nem da idéia de ser o mais novo – Meu pai não gosta de mim, porque eu sou a prova da traição de minha mãe. Acho que ele só não me matou ainda porque eu devo lembrar ela de alguma forma. Meu pai...é ele quem governa o Shadow Realm.

- Então você...

- Não. Meu irmão mais velho, Atra, é o príncipe. Eu sou apenas o ser mais baixo da hierarquia. – suspirou, repassando os detalhes para ver se não esquecera nada – Ah, e eu não sou nenhum tipo de criatura. Mesmo sendo fraco, eu sou um mago.

- Entendi, eu acho. – o menor respondeu, deixando que as informações fossem absorvidas – Bom, eu sou de Illuminare. Eu era um anjo guia por lá, sempre esperando na fronteira do mundo humano para guiar as almas. Assim como você, eu não sou forte nem nada. Naquela hora eu ... eu acho que senti suas emoções. Mas eu não deveria ser capaz. O lacre de meu avô deveria ter impedido.

- Eu não sei se estou fazendo o certo, mas estou tentando impedir o lacre de quebrar. – Yami abriu a mão, mostrando novamente o pingente. Yugi o examinou de perto, sem tocá-lo para não arruinar os esforços de seu parceiro. Foi quando percebeu um detalhe pequeno mas muito importante.

Havia uma rachadura. Mesmo coberta de sangue, o anjo via claramente agora. Era uma falha bem no meio, ameaçando partir a pedra em duas.

_Mas como? Eu não... _– olhos ametista se arregalaram quando a possibilidade lhe ocorreu. Por mais que se odiasse ao pensar assim, a verdade era que não tinha escolha. Tinha que aceitar.

Tocou o peito sem nem perceber, olhando fundo nos olhos vermelhos.

- Desista. O lacre vai romper de qualquer jeito.

- Mas eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Eu não quero te perder.

Yugi sorriu, feliz com a sincera e mais que espontânea declaração. Ver Yami tão preocupado em perdê-lo era um bálsamo para seu corpo enfraquecido.

- Então me ajude a levantar. – sussurrou, feliz quando sua garganta não doeu mais. Será que era o poder que voltava para si? Mas nunca conseguira se curar direito antes.

- Por quê?

- Porque o lacre vai quebrar, e eu estarei em sérios apuros se algum humano vir minha verdadeira forma.

Sem ter como argumentar, Yami pegou Yugi nos braços, lentamente o levando ainda mais para dentro do parque.

_-x-_

- Como se atreve!

O salão silenciou, a voz colérica ecoando pelas paredes de pedra com a força do trovão. No entanto, por mais que o conselho estivesse chocado – a maioria sem jamais ter presenciado algo parecido – o mais velho deles sequer se abalou.

- Não fomos nós que o enviamos ao mundo humano. Não seremos nós que o tiraremos de lá.

O anjo bateu com as mãos nos braços do trono, seu rosto a centímetros do de seu superior. Ametista e ônix se chocaram, ferocidade tentando derrotar frieza.

- Eu confiei em você até hoje, Bellator, não me traia agora. Yugi...

- Se Yugi está no mundo humano a culpa é somente sua, Sugoroku. Foi você quem o deixou partir, mesmo sabendo que ele não passa de um mero guia. – Bellator se levantou, sua sombra encobrindo o outro anjo com facilidade – Pare de culpar os outros por seus erros.

Sugoroku cerrou os punhos, luz bailando ao seu redor. Se ao menos pudesse... Mas não podia. Não aqui, não agora.

Não quando seu neto poderia já estar morto.

- Que seja. Irei sozinho. – o anjo de olhos ametista recolheu sua aura e deu as costas para o conselho, determinado em deixar o salão.

- Faça isso e será expulso do conselho e punido como traidor. Você e Capere.

Sugoroku parou, seus punhos se fechando com força renovada. Virou o rosto, seu olhar dez vezes mais raivoso que antes, mesmo que o anjo guerreiro não parecesse se dar conta. Porém, antes que pudesse responder como devia, um outro anjo entrou no salão, correndo até os anciões sem sequer lembrar das regras de etiqueta.

- A barreira de Shadow Realm está ruindo! – o recém-chegado avisou, as faces coradas pelo esforço. Imediatamente todos do conselho, incluindo Sugoroku, silenciaram, lançando olhares nervosos uns aos outros.

Porque, sem a barreira, havia duas possibilidades. A primeira era que, enfraquecido, o povo do Shadow Realm precisasse de ajuda. Nesse caso, os anjos de Illuminare estavam dispostos a ajudar. A outra possibilidade, no entanto, era que, uma vez desprovidos de território, os magos e monstros que lá viviam começariam a procurar novas terras para clamar. E os anjos estariam ainda mais dispostos a defender seu lar com todas as armas disponíveis.

- Dê o alerta. Todas as fronteiras deverão ser protegidas. Qualquer um capaz de lutar deverá se reunir na praça central ao pôr-do-sol. Reúna os generais. Eles devem se apresentar imediatamente. – vendo que o recém chegado continuava parado, Bellator estreitou os olhos – Vá!

O anjo que entregara a mensagem pulou assustado e, esquecendo toda e qualquer regra de conduta, de novo, abriu as asas e voou porta a fora, ansioso por cumprir suas ordens antes que fosse repreendido mais uma vez.

- Crystallum, reúna seus alunos. Qualquer mudança, me avise. – Crystallum, uma anjo de cabelos e olhos róseos como quartzo, se levantou e deixou o salão, lançando um breve olhar de pena a Sugoroku. Sem dúvida se arrependia de ter lhe dado sua esfera de cristal.

- Ao resto de vocês, temos muito que planejar. – Belattor voltou a se sentar – Está conosco, Sugoroku?

O anjo de olhos ametista não teve outra escolha que não sentar em seu trono, certo que seu neto jamais aprovaria se sacrificasse Illuminare para lhe resgatar.

_-x-_

Yugi trincou os dentes, fazendo o possível e o impossível para conter o gemido de dor. Havia convencido Yami a deixá-lo sozinho, na esperança de poupá-lo da cena, mas de nada adiantaria o esforço se começasse a gritar.

_Só mais um pouco!_ – disse a si mesmo enquanto cravava as mãos na grama, apertando o mais forte que conseguia. A energia continuava a surgir, queimando cada fibra de seu corpo com um poder que sequer lembrava possuir. Porém, de longe o que mais feria era sentir os músculos de suas costas serem forçados fora do caminho, as asas há tanto confinadas rasgando a carne, se aproximando da pele delicada cada vez mais.

_Ele não merece ver isso._ – se forçou a ficar repetindo a frase, já ciente do que iria acontecer. Tentou tirar a camisa, mas seus braços queimavam demais para fazerem qualquer movimento. Uma nova onda de energia lhe envolveu, trazendo consigo apenas dor. Yugi se encolheu ainda mais no chão, mordendo a própria mão para evitar gemer.

Escondido entre grandes e mal cuidados arbustos, Yami mordia o lábio, sem saber o que fazer. Havia prometido que não olharia, mas a cada segundo tinha mais e mais certeza que o menor estava sofrendo. Pode ouvir os gemidos abafados e o corpo indo ao chão. Sentia a energia que se acumulava lentamente e sabia, por experiência própria, que era doloroso. Lembrava de quando Atra lhe atingira com aquela mesma quantidade de poder, e ainda tinha as cicatrizes para provar.

"_Por favor, Yami. Eu não quero que veja o lacre se quebrando."_ – foram as palavras de Yugi, vários instantes atrás. Desde então o menor estava suportando a dor, fingindo que podia agüentar.

Fingindo como o príncipe fingira.

Olhos vermelhos se arregalaram e um peso frio foi jogado contra seu peito, esmagando tudo e o deixando sem ar. Estava fazendo com o menor o mesmo que fizeram consigo? Ignorando a sua dor? Deixando-o sangrar sozinho?

_Não! Ele não está sozinho! _– determinação removeu o peso, e Yami marchou até a pequena clareira onde Yugi estava, seus passos duros sendo abafados pela grama.

A cena que viu partiu seu coração.

O menor estava encolhido no chão, rosto e mãos enterrados na grama. A pele que conseguia ver estava vermelha, estranhos símbolos dourados a marcando, porém desaparecendo um a um, sempre acompanhados de um estremecimento ou gemido abafado. Nas costas antes lisas havia um grande inchaço, grande o bastante não apenas para esticar a blusa ao limite, como para manchá-la lentamente com sangue.

- Aibou! – gritou, correndo até a figura caída. Viu o rosto sofrido levantar com dificuldade e os olhos se encontraram.

Mas o príncipe não conseguiu fazer nada. No segundo seguinte o lacre se rompeu por completo, levando consigo tecido e pele, manchando ar e grama com sangue. Nesse momento, Yugi arqueou as costas e gritou, sua dor ecoando por todo o parque.

As penas brancas foram maculadas pelo rubro.

Porém, mesmo com toda a dor, Yami não conseguiu evitar pensar no quão belo Yugi era com asas.


	12. Capítulo 11

N/A: E aqui estamos, com uma atualização (mais ou menos) rápida ^^

**Nao-chibi** O Yugi deve ficar mesmo muito fofo de anjo, mas eu não tive escolha, tive que colocar a 'transformação' sendo dolorosa i.i Ia ser forçado demais se as assas simplesmente aparecessem sem causar dor. Quanto ao MSN, realmente só atrapalha. E o pior que as pessoas te chamam, mas depois ficam sem assunto pra conversar! ÒÓ

Bom, vamos a fic!

* * *

><p><em>Unio<em>

_- Capítulo 11 -_

A lua já reinava alta quando seus olhos se abriram, demorando um pouco até entenderem o ambiente ao redor. Yugi suspirou, lembrando do que acontecera, e se aconchegou mais contra Yami.

- Te dei trabalho de novo. – sussurrou, a garganta estranhamente boa para quem gritara a plenos pulmões. Não que o menor se importasse. A essa altura, não se surpreenderia com mais nada.

O príncipe renovou o abraço, trazendo o anjo para seu colo.

- Não fiz nada contra a vontade. – declarou. Palavras simples, até mesmo bobas, mas que significavam o mundo para quem não podia ser sequer chamado de escravo – Como se sente?

- Bem. Um pouco estranho. – sentiu o outro estremecer contra a brisa fria e moveu as asas, cobrindo a ambos – Eu não lembro de ter tanto poder, mas é tudo tão natural que é quase impossível duvidar.

Yami encarou o anjo em seu colo com olhos críticos. Sombras roçaram em sua pele, pedindo com desconhecida delicadeza, e ele as deixou ir, observando quase com inveja elas flutuarem sobre a pele exposta do menor, causando um arrepio.

_Yugi realmente ficou mais forte?_ – a pergunta corria em círculos em sua mente, e o príncipe tentava inutilmente persegui-la. Sentia a aura de Yugi antes, luminosa e branca, mas agora tal aura parecia cinco vezes maior, envolvendo o menor como uma imponente barreira ao invés de uma simples camada. Também estava mais brilhante, ferindo os olhos vermelhos, tão acostumados com as sombras.

_Não é normal alguém se fortalecer tão rápido, especialmente depois de quebrar o selo. De onde vem todo esse poder?_ – as sombras voltaram, sussurrando nos ouvidos de Yami. Surpreso, este olhou para si, não acreditando no que lhe era dito. Seus olhos se arregalaram assim que notou que sua aura também aumentara várias vezes, formando uma grossa e aveludada proteção ao seu redor. Até mesmo a cor mudara, deixando para trás o adoentado cinza para se tornar quase negra. Estariam os dois fatos relacionados?

Yami tinha certeza que sim.

- Yugi... – começou, mas a coragem faltou, calando a voz e apagando as frases que começara a formular. Como dizer aquilo? E se estivesse errado? Pior, e se não merecesse tamanha honra? Quer dizer, claro que não merecia, mas e se não merecesse nem aos olhos de seu inocente salvador?

O menor se encolheu, olhos ametista se fechando com força. Por mais que tentasse bloquear, os sentimentos de Yami estavam começando a atravessar suas barreiras de novo.

- Yami, calma. – pediu, não querendo ferir a ambos como fizera na loja – Está me machucando.

- ... – o príncipe desviou o olhar, tentando se acalmar.

- Está tudo bem. – Yugi sorriu cansado mas ainda sincero – Eu é que ainda não me acostumei a bloquear as suas emoções.

- O que você disse? – olhos vermelhos encontraram os ametista com brusquidão. Sentia como se uma peça se formasse lentamente em suas mãos, pronta para encontrar seu lugar no grande quebra-cabeça que tentava montar.

- ...Que eu não me acostumei com as suas emoções? – o menor disse, desfazendo o sorriso para franzir o cenho, reconhecendo a expressão parecida no rosto de Yami.

- Yugi, você sabe o que é um 'link aberto'? – o príncipe perguntou por fim, a mente voando pelas possibilidades novamente, tentando não se ligar ao medo de ser rejeitado.

- Não. É algo do seu reino?

- É. Embora eu ache que outros reinos devam ter algo parecido. – suspirou, decidindo que abordagem usar – Nós chamamos de 'link aberto' alguém que ainda não encontrou seu equilíbrio.

- Como assim? – Yugi, se possível, franziu ainda mais o cenho.

- Alguém que não encontrou seu par. Uma pessoa que lhe complete, e que esteja disposta a passar o resto de seus dias ao seu lado. – Yami sentiu as faces esquentarem, e torceu para o menor não notar – Dizem que quando o equilíbrio é estabelecido, uma ligação se forma entre as duas pessoas. Um 'link' que ninguém mais poderá quebrar. Mas, quando o equilíbrio não é encontrado, o 'link' permanece aberto e a pessoa pode acabar formando um 'falso link' com alguém próximo.

- E você acha que eu formei um link falso com você. – Yugi concluiu, o coração batendo dolorido no peito. Cobriu-se com as asas, escondendo-se dos olhos vermelhos, amaldiçoando sua fraqueza mais que tudo. Se ao menos pudesse voar para longe!

_Foi só um engano? Tudo até agora...não era para acontecer?_

_Não. Eu acho que seu link se fechou, Aibou._ – olhos ametista se arregalaram, procurando os vermelhos por entre as penas brancas. Yami estava falando? Mas seus lábios não se moviam! – _Assim como o meu. Eles se fecharam...formando um só._

Os olhos finalmente se encontraram, os rostos a centímetros, a respiração uma carícia agitada e mal notada por ambos.

- Você ouve minhas palavras sem que eu as diga. Você curou minhas feridas, abriu meus olhos... – Yami sorriu sereno, correndo os dedos pela face angelical sem tocá-la – E, como se não fosse o bastante, você me deixa ficar ao seu lado, vivendo com você...crescendo com você.

- Crescendo? – somente agora o anjo percebia que as auras se entrelaçavam vendo como uma fortificava a outra. Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente via a aura cinza se tornar negra. Estava tão feliz! – Mas eu não sou forte. Você também não. Como podemos ter ajudado um ao outro se durante todo esse tempo não conseguimos ajudar nem a nós mesmos?

- Por causa do equilíbrio. Ele é muito importante no meu reino, Yugi. Tanto que os próprios deuses punirão quem o prejudicar.

- Yami, sua história não bate. Se o equilíbrio é algo tão bom assim, a ponto de ser bem visto pelos deuses, como alguém tão cruel como seu pai consegue ser rei?

O príncipe baixou os olhos, envergonhado. Sabia que não poderia ter feito nada para impedir, que não passava de um bebê na época mas, ainda assim, não conseguia se livrar do sentimento de culpa. Se não houvesse nascido...

- Não é exatamente culpa dele. Meu pai perdeu minha mãe no dia de meu nascimento. Dizem que ele ficou gradativamente mais cruel e tirano a partir daí. É uma consequência de ter o link quebrado. Se um dos dois morre, o outro jamais se recupera.

- E o que mais acontece? Digo, quando o link é formado. – Yugi corou, tocando o rosto do mais velho com cuidado, trazendo os rubis para si.

- Ninguém sabe ao certo. A maioria se torna capaz de sentir o parceiro com surpreendente clareza, às vezes lendo seus pensamentos ou prevendo suas ações. Eles também se tornam capazes de compartilhar emoções e, segundo os monstros mais velhos, são capazes de criar criaturas apenas por ceder uma parte de sua energia vital.

Yugi riu.

- Parece a nossa rotina, não? Tirando a parte de criar criaturas.

- Não.

Yugi parou de rir e encarou Yami.

- Eu acho que nós temos um link. Eu só não acho que ele esteja completamente fechado ainda.

- Então tudo que vivemos diariamente... – o menos hesitou, sem saber como considerar a possibilidade.

- Pode ser somente uma fração do que sentiremos quando o link se formar. – o príncipe afastou o anjo, o removendo de seu colo com cuidado. Levantou, mantendo-se de costas, preferindo sentir as ametistas queimarem sua nuca a ver a tristeza nelas – Por isso, você tem que ter certeza, Yugi. Não há como voltar atrás nem se arrepender.

- E porque me arrependeria?

O pequeno anjo gemeu, ficando lentamente de pé. Cambaleou até sua querida chama cinza, a abraçando por trás com carinho.

- Sabe, meu avô me contou uma história uma vez. Ele disse que havia um anjo muito belo e muito querido por todos mas que, infelizmente, não conseguia encontrar alguém a quem entregar seu coração. Mesmo procurando muito e viajando para todos os reinos, o anjo sempre voltava do mesmo jeito: com muitos amigos e nenhum amor.

Yami fechou os olhos, deixando que a voz doce lhe embalasse. Queria aproveitar o momento, caso fosse o último.

- Cansado da solidão, o anjo selou seu coração em um pingente e seguiu com sua vida. O tempo passou, e ele acabou esquecendo seu coração e busca. Até o dia ele conheceu alguém, que julgou ser apenas mais um amigo, mas que a cada dia se tornava mais e mais especial.

- E o lacre simplesmente quebrou? – Yami riu, descrente. Aquela história era muito parecida com a dele e de Yugi para o príncipe não a julgar recém-inventada.

- Não. O lacre foi quebrado quando os dois brigaram pela primeira vez. O pingente foi atingido pelo suposto amigo, esfarelando-se com o simples golpe, esquecido dos anos que resistira. Os dois reconheceram que o que sentiam um pelo outro era especial, e enfim encontraram paz para seus corações.

- Porque me diz tudo isso? – o maior perguntou angustiado. Oferecia uma oportunidade para o luminoso ser escapar, lhe dar as costas e esquecer de uma sombra tão patética, mas tudo que Yugi fez foi lhe dar mais um motivo para ficarem juntos. Será que não era entendido como julgara ser?

- Porque eu quero que você me entenda como eu entendo você. Eu sei que no fundo você ainda acha que não me merece, Yami, mas você está errado. – o anjo respirou fundo, juntando forças. Será que o outro não percebia o quanto machucava ser rejeitado simplesmente por que era considerado um ser superior – Toda a história tem um pouco de verdade... e eu não acredito em coincidências.

O príncipe se virou, encarando seu pequeno e inocente companheiro. Sentia uma certeza tenra lavar sua alma, lhe dando esperança como nunca antes possuíra. Porém, tal sentimento não era seu.

- Yugi..

_Não. Aibou._ – o menor corrigiu, sorrindo ao ver os olhos vermelhos se arregalarem – _Você quebrou meu lacre, Yami. Com seu pequeno ataque acidental, você fez uma rachadura fatal no selo mais poderoso dos Illuminare._

_Não pode ser..._

_Mas é. Agora pare de pensar e me beije._

E o, por hora, poderoso príncipe do Shadow Realm não pode fazer nada que não se inclinar, atordoado demais com a felicidade que lhe envolvia para desobedecer a inocente ordem.

Infelizmente, ele não era o único que tinha ordens a cumprir. Porque, surgindo naquele mesmo parque e já em busca da conhecida energia, apesar desta estar surpreendentemente mais forte do que se lembrava, estava um ser forte, de cabelos negros e olhos verdes. Um ser que se movia pelas sombras com habilidade, fazendo parte delas tal qual um pássaro faz parte do céu. Porém, ainda que fosse um pássaro, o ser não passaria de um corvo, trazendo mal agouro com suas penas negras.

Os dois jovens se separaram, a tão desejada paz escapando por seus dedos substituída pela certeza de que havia alguém ali com eles. Deram as costas um para o outro, suas recém-adquiridas forças parecendo atordoar ainda mais seus sentidos, agora que as usavam para algo além de um ao outro.

- YAMI!

O príncipe virou na direção do som, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo mesmo quando reconheceu a figura que saía das sombras.

Yugi não precisou de mais que um segundo para entender que aquele ser sombrio significava problemas. Mandou as regras as favas e se colocou a frente do agora trêmulo rapaz de olhos vermelhos, abrindo as asas na esperança de esconde-lo. Sabia que o recém-chegado já o vira mas, se ao menos pudesse fazer Yami recuperar um pouco da confiança...Não sabia se poderia lidar com o moreno sozinho e, mais forte ou não, a intimidação nunca estava a seu favor.

- Atra... – Yami sussurrou, totalmente esquecido do poder que agora possuía, lembrando-se apenas dos anos de abuso que sofrera nas mãos de seu irmão mais velho. Encolheu-se contra as asas brancas, instinto lhe dizendo para se misturar, olhos fechados e cabeça baixa mais uma vez.

- Ora,ora. Vejo que ainda se lembra de mim. – Atra disse, um pequeno sorriso sádico em seus lábios. Se era pela chance de descontar sua frustração no bastardo, ou apenas por ter uma linda e desconhecida criatura para brincar ninguém saberia dizer.

_Yami, abra os olhos._

_Mas Yugi..._

_Sem mas! Eu não sei quem ele é e não me importo mas você precisa ficar de olhos abertos! Se ele passar por mim, você tem que ser capaz de se proteger!_

A ferocidade daquelas palavras pareceu trazer luz a seriedade da situação. Orbes vermelhos se abriram, implorando para que houvesse entendido errado, que não fosse aquilo que sua mente berrava sem parar. Mas era. Yugi e Atra se encaravam, não recuando um mísero milímetro. Um deles iria atacar. Yami estava certo disso.

_Não. Você não vai feri-lo também!_ – o príncipe cerrou os punhos e saiu de trás das asas brancas, pronto para enfrentar seu irmão. Não deixaria seu precioso Aibou lutar sozinho!

_Hn?_ – Atra piscou, não acreditando no que via, ainda que sua face continuasse impassível. – _Quem diria. Parece que ele encontrou coragem afinal. Pena que não vai adiantar._

-Acha mesmo que pode proteger seu namoradinho? – riu frio – Yami, você não consegue proteger nem a si mesmo.

- Veremos como se sai contra nós dois então. – Yugi se meteu, asas tremendo em pura raiva. Ainda sentia medo vindo de Yami e, embora estivesse sobreposto por uma raiva tão grande quanto a sua, não podia deixar de lembrar das feridas que o outro rapaz tinha quando se conheceram.

O moreno se preparou, sombras vindo ao seu comando, dançando ao seu redor como tentáculos selvagens. Fosse em outra situação teria aceitado o desafio, seu orgulho de guerreiro vibrando demais para ser ignorado. Mas agora teria de por a honra de lado e seguir suas ordens. Seu tempo era curto, e só precisava de uma brecha.

_-x-_

E o cântico continuava, prece sussurrada que desejava somente clarear a mente, a deixando livre para receber e interpretar qualquer pista que o destino estivesse disposto a dar. Elas eram tão importantes quanto delicadas, e todos ali dariam tudo por uma vantagem, não importava o quão pequena fosse. Por isso eles continuavam, entoando as palavras sussurradas com determinação e as oferecendo com humildade a sua mestra e colegas.

Crystallum expirou pesado, o ar parecendo milenar ao deixar seus lábios, embora os alunos soubessem que não havia passado mais que duas horas. Ao menos, não dessa vez. Seus olhos róseos se abriram, e ela deu um sorriso cansado aos alunos que lhe rodeavam.

- Já chega. – pediu com voz doce e o cântico cessou. Atrás de si, os dois alunos que tiveram a honra de meditar com a anjo da Visão também abriram os olhos, lutando para manter uma postura digna ante o cansaço.

- Mestra, a senhora viu algo?

- Sim. – Crystallum respondeu, levantando-se com certa dificuldade, dado a idade avançada e as horas de concentração. Um de seus alunos correu para ajudá-la, e ela lhe agradeceu com um sorriso materno – E não se preocupem, não haverá nenhum ataque nas próximas horas.

- Mas mestra, e depois disso? – uma aluna perguntou, seus olhos inocentes deixando claro que nunca participara de conflito algum.

A anjo parou, já na porta de seu pequeno templo, e olhou por sobre o ombro. Seus olhos pousaram sobre cada um de seus alunos, cada um especial a sua maneira, mas todos dispostos a se sacrificar por uma visão. Era um quadro belo e triste.

- Depois...não há o que ver. – admitiu com olhos tristes antes de abrir as asas e ganhar os céus, rumo a sala do conselho.

.

.

.

- Precisamos dele.


	13. Capítulo 12

Agradecimentos super-especiais a:

**Nao-chibi** – Sim, o Yami e o Yugi são muito fofos! *.* Mas eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Quando eu gosto de um casal é quase amor a primeira vista, tem que ser uma coisa instantânea, e depois mesmo que eu tente não consigo mudar. Quanto ao Atra...bom eu não posso dizer que amo ele, o considero mais uma vítima das circunstâncias, mas você pode odiá-lo a vontade u.u

* * *

><p>Unio<p>

_- capítulo 12 -_

- Precisamos dele.

O silêncio que caiu quando Crystallum chegou, anunciando o que obviamente era resultado de sua visão, precisava ser quebrado. Entretanto, embora os anjos se olhassem de forma nervosa – a exceção de Bellator e Capere, que pareciam perdidos em pensamento – nenhum parecia disposto a tal.

- Dele quem? – Ignis perguntou timidamente. Sendo a anjo responsável pelo Fogo da vida, era de se esperar que situações de conflito a deixassem mais desconfortável que os outros.

Crystallum respirou fundo e disse, em alto e bom tom, o que provavelmente era a última palavra que todos ali queriam ouvir.

- Yugi.

Sugoroku se levantou, ametista e róseo se chocando com tamanha intensidade que nenhum dos outros membros se atreveu a interromper. Agora até Bellator e Capere estavam atentos ao que acontecia ao seu redor, preferindo deixar os pensamentos de lado em virtude de acompanhar a cena.

- O que você viu? – o anjo perguntou por fim, não se atrevendo a alimentar grandes esperanças, muito embora seu coração desse saltos ante a chance de trazer seu querido neto para casa antes que todo aquele caos tivesse início.

- O destino é nebuloso, mais do que jamais vi. Ainda assim, há uma chance que a barreira do Shadow Realm não quebre. Para isso precisaremos de Yugi. Quando o momento chegar, ele é o único que poderá salvar o rei.

- Rei? – Bellator se fez ouvir, não gostando das notícias. Alegrava-se em saber que talvez não tivessem que lutar, mas seus instintos de guerreiro não o deixavam relaxar quando tudo que tinha era uma visão. Por mais que conhecesse Crystallum há muito tempo, ciente das pouquíssimas vezes que a anjo estivera ligeiramente errada, não se sentia confortável apostando o futuro de seu povo na palavra dela, especialmente quando sua visão parecia especialmente frágil e confusa. – Viste Aknamkanon em sua visão?

- Não. Mas insisto que Yugi é importante. E que ele não pode ficar no mundo humano.

- Pois bem. – Bellator virou-se para Sugoroku – Creio que cuidará disso.

O anjo de olhos ametista se levantou e saiu, acompanhado por Capere. Crystallum os seguiu, já sabendo o que o outro iria perguntar.

- Eu não o vejo morrendo, velho amigo. – a anjo comentou com doçura, pousando uma das mãos no ombro do detentor do Lacre.

- O que exatamente...

- Não posso lhe dar garantias. Bem sabes o quanto o destino é mutável e, como disse antes, desta vez se apresenta mais nebuloso que o normal. Tudo o que sei é que dois caminhos jazem a frente. Um nos levará a uma guerra, o outro...

- O outro o quê? Basta de enigmas Crystallum! – Sugoroku perdeu a pequena paciência que lhe restava, olhando a anjo com fúria.

- No outro...eu vejo Yugi dormindo sereno dentro de uma coroa negra.

O anjo empalideceu, a mente interpretando facilmente o que seria 'dormir sereno'. Capere aproveitou o choque para arrastá-lo dali, antes que este escolhesse entre atacar a anjo e sua cruel insinuação ou simplesmente cair de joelhos lamentando a morte de seu único parente.

_-x-_

O tronco se despedaçou, incapaz de bloquear o tentáculo sombrio criado por Atra. Yami trincou os dentes, rolando no chão e saindo do alcance, escondendo-se entre as árvores mais uma vez.

- Está me fazendo perder tempo, Yami. – o irmão mais novo rosnou, irritado com a estratégia ridícula e extremamente chata que aqueles dois haviam adotado.

"_Nunca subestime seus inimigos, Atra."_ – lembrou-se da voz de seu pai, bem como a imagem de seu rosto severo. Se ao menos houvesse atacado com tudo da primeira vez! Mas anos vendo o primogênito se contorcendo como um inseto aos seus pés o deixaram tolo. Usara somente parte de sua força, e apenas o árduo treinamento que tivera o impedira de gritar em frustração quando a maldita criatura alada bloqueou seu ataque.

Agora, vários minutos depois do primeiro golpe, ainda estava no centro da clareira, tentando fazer seus ataques atravessarem a linha cerradas árvores que o cercavam. O fato em si poderia não ser um problema, se não perdesse a precisão toda a vez.

O moreno sentiu algo se aproximando e saltou, desviando em tempo de uma esfera de energia branca. Sorriu. A cada ataque lançado o ser alado ficava mais fraco. Se continuasse pressionando, talvez recuperasse um pouco do tempo perdido.

Em algum lugar no meio das árvores, olhos ametista lutavam para permanecer abertos.

_Droga!_ – praguejou quando viu Atra desviar de seu ataque, e se apoiou ainda mais contra a árvore. Seu corpo não estava acostumado a lutar, muito menos a possuir tanto poder, e ainda tinha que fechar os ferimentos causados pelo primeiro ataque, se não quisesse desmaiar pela perda de sangue. Raios! Só o fato de ainda estar de pé já poderia ser considerado um milagre!

_Yami... _– sussurrou, querendo ouvir aquela voz grave mais que tudo. Se conseguisse, talvez pudesse continuar um pouco mais.

_Aibou! _– Yami respondeu de imediato, angústia clara em seu chamado. Não havia dúvida de que conhecia a dor de seu parceiro – _Fique aí! Eu estou..._

_Não! Não venha, Yami!_ – cortou, antes que perdessem a pequena vantagem que possuíam – _Flanqueá-lo é nossa única chance!_

_Mas... _– o dono dos olhos vermelhos hesitou, seus pensamentos caóticos demais para serem lidos por um instante. Até que uma idéia surgiu, colocando todo o resto de lado – _Temos que atacar juntos, Yugi! O link é a única coisa que meu irmão não tem!_

_Mas já estamos atacando juntos._

_Não. Estamos atacando ao mesmo tempo._ – o príncipe declarou, sua firmeza convencendo o menor. No fundo, não é como se houvesse muito mais o que ser feito. Se não virassem o jogo agora...

_Tudo bem._ – Yugi enfim concordou, a mente ágil já usando o novo plano como base – _Mas você vai ter de vir até mim. Eu...eu não conseguirei ir até você, Yami._

_T-tudo bem._ – o dono dos olhos vermelhos hesitou, não por ter de se expor, mas pelo estado de seu querido Aibou. Sentia o cansaço e a dor do menor antes porém, agora que a gravidade da situação lhe fora dita com clareza, um enorme peso se formou em seu peito.

Porque era tudo culpa sua. Se houvesse simplesmente baixado a cabeça e aceitado o que quer que Atra quisesse fazer consigo...Se não houvesse desafiado seu irmão mais novo...

_Droga! Me mate logo de uma vez!_ – gritou em pensamento, com cuidado para não mandá-lo para Yugi. Estava tão frustrado! Cansado de correr em círculos em uma luta sem vencedores! Porém, o mais estranho era que conhecia bem seu irmão. Atra não era do tipo que lutava com tanto descaso. Ele gostava de desafios, perigo real, não essa brincadeirinha tosca de gato e rato.

_A não ser...que ele não queira me matar?_ – concluiu, mesmo não acreditando em suas próprias palavras. O que levara o príncipe coroado a se conter tanto? – _Ele me quer vivo?_

Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando expulsar os pensamentos. Não era hora para isso! Mesmo que não fosse o alvo, nada impediria seu irmão de matar Yugi quando o alcançasse, e não podia deixar isso acontecer. Começou a se mover o mais rápido que podia, tentando desesperadamente não chamar a atenção de Atra. Seu salvador não estava tão longe assim. Se pudesse ao menos...

_YAMI!_

O tentáculo cortou a madeira como se fosse papel, irrompendo do outro lado do grosso tronco e envolvendo a pele alva. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedir, era puxado para a clareira, a sombra o fazendo ficar frente a frente com o poderoso príncipe coroado do Shadow Realm.

- Peguei. – Atra disse com descaso, sequer se dando ao trabalho de desviar da bola de energia branca que se chocou com suas costas. A energia espatifou-se contra sua aura como vidro, desfazendo-se em milhões de pedacinhos inúteis.

_Não...Yu...gi._ – tentava se soltar mas sabia que não conseguiria. Não com aquele tentáculo a lhe apertar a garganta, impedindo que respirasse. Era simplesmente impossível se concentrar assim.

O moreno sorriu, palavras sussurradas já deixando seus lábios. Sacou uma adaga de seu cinto e já estava para oferecer seu sangue e abrir o portal novamente, quando uma voz celestial e extremamente furiosa se fez ouvir.

- Solte-o. – Yugi rosnou, saindo do meio das árvores atrás de Atra. Ignorava a respiração arfante e o braço caído ao lado do corpo, ainda ensangüentado e inerte. Também não queria saber se nunca ganharia aquela luta, só o que precisava saber era que Yami estava preso e sofrendo.

No entanto, por mais que sua voz houvesse soado imponente, o pequeno anjo nunca conseguira intimidar alguém antes, e certamente que não começaria com um guerreiro cruel e experiente. Prova é que Atra sequer se deu ao trabalho de atacar, preferindo apenas olhar a criatura luminosa com descaso.

- Ou o quê? Vai me impedir? – provocou, cortando a mão e deixando seu sangue real tocar a grama. O ar a sua frente começou a se distorcer.

_Yugi...foge..._ – Yami sentia seu corpo cada vez mais pesado, se recusando a obedecer suas ordens. Não havia mais esperança.

_Não. Nunca._

_Mas..._ – sua visão começava a escurecer, lentamente impedindo que visse seu precioso salvador.

- Vou. – Yugi deu um passo cambaleante a frente, olhos fixos no alvo – _Estamos juntos nisso, Yami, e vamos continuar assim._

Algo naquela resposta incomodou o príncipe coroado, o fazendo trincar os dentes de puro ódio. Alguma coisa estava errada naquele cenário. Se nem o poderoso rei do Shadow Realm se arriscava por seu legítimo herdeiro, porque aquele ser o fazia tão intensamente por um nada como seu meio-irmão? O que Yami poderia ter que valesse a pena ser protegido?

_O que ele tem que eu não?_

Furioso, o moreno estendeu a mão, pouco se importando se ela ainda sangrava. Uma grande bola de energia negra se formou, ainda maior que a usada em seu primeiro ataque, e Atra sorriu cruel. Seria impossível aquele ser patético bloqueá-lo de novo.

- Então morra tentando. – e disparou, certo que a luta se encerrara. Não sobraria nada daquele ser luminoso, nem mesmo uma única pena de suas asas!

- Você primeiro.

A luz que surgiu cegou a todos, destruindo o ataque do guerreiro como se este não fosse nada que não fumaça a ser dispersada pela brisa. Atra gemeu e fechou os olhos, incapaz de suportar tanta luz. Até mesmo o tentáculo que criara se desfez, deixando que um semi-consciente Yami fosse ao chão.

Yugi abriu os olhos lentamente, não entendendo o que acontecia. Havia se preparado para o impacto, tanto que sentia grossas lágrimas rolando por seu rosto, ciente que não seria capaz de libertar sua tão querida chama. Porém, quando não sentiu nem impacto nem dor, tudo que pode fazer foi piscar, mal registrando a grande barreira luminosa que gentilmente se desfazia.

_Fui salvo? Mas quem? _

- Yugi!

Braços lhe envolveram, roubando o pouco equilíbrio que ainda mantinha, bem como um gemido de dor de seus lábios. Por um instante, tudo saiu de foco, luzes e cores se misturando, o corpo abandonado de Yami sumindo...

_Yami!_ – fez do nome força, fincando os pés e forçando seu corpo fraco a se manter de pé. Sacudiu a cabeça, clareando seus olhos, parte de si ignorando o conhecido anjo de cabelos grisalhos ao seu lado.

Capere manteve a face calma, ainda que por dentro rugisse em fúria. Não só haviam chegado no último instante – e isso com certeza pesaria nos ombros velhos de Sugoroku mais tarde – como o inimigo resistira a seu ataque. Quem estava enfrentando afinal?

Porém, o anjo detentor do Portal não era o único confuso.

_Um ataca. O outro defende._ – Atra analisou a parede luminosa e translúcida atrás do ser alado que lhe atacara, a cabeça de volta no lugar depois de quase perde-la. Nada como chegar perto da morte para aprender a raciocinar – _E o tempo continua passando. Se isso continuar, não vou ter energia o bastante para abrir o portal._

O som de tosse fez o príncipe coroado virar o rosto minimamente. Yami tentava se arrastar pela grama, e isso foi o bastante para lembrar o mais velho de sua verdadeira missão. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, brincar com a vida do pequeno ser alado era apenas um bônus. Viera em busca de sangue real e tinha que conseguir, ou seu pai ofereceria o seu sem pensar duas vezes.

- Indo a algum lugar, Yami? – provocou, olhos fixos nos agora três seres alados a sua frente. Não conseguiu evitar sorrir quando o menor de todos estreitou os olhos em resposta aos novos tentáculos sombrios que criara, e que tornaram a impedir os movimentos do príncipe bastardo.

- Yugi, temos que ir. – em meio ao caos, Sugoroku tentava se fazer notar. Não sabia o quão forte era o estranho garoto que enfrentavam, e não queria estar por perto para descobrir. Capere já estava cansado, tanto pelo portal que abrira quanto pelo ataque que lançara. Mesmo que acabassem vencendo, duvidava que seu velho amigo ainda teria forças para mandá-los de volta. Acabariam presos no mundo humano!

- Não! Yami...

- Ele não é um de nós. – a voz do mais velho era fria, e o pequeno anjo sentiu algo dentro de si quebrar. Cerrou os punhos, tremendo de raiva. De todos que conhecia, porque tinha de ser seu querido avô a lhe dizer essas palavras?

Sugoroku recuou um passo, seus olhos arregalados não apenas em espanto, mas de medo. Yugi...aquele era mesmo o seu neto? O gentil guia que sempre fora fraco demais para ser notado? De onde surgira toda aquela raiva e determinação? Aquela aura ameaçadora?

- Não se distraiam! – Capere bradou irritado, recuando até ser protegido pela barreira. O inimigo começara a recitar palavras estranhas e, ciente que não estava nas melhores condições, o pensativo anjo recuou, buscando refúgio no luminoso escudo que seu amigo ainda mantinha. Seria ele capaz de aguentar?

Entretanto, os outros dois não pareciam dispostos a dar atenção. Fato confirmado quando Yugi avançou, ignorando tudo e todos, seus passos cambaleantes prova de seu estado e feroz determinação.

_Yugi, não_. – Yami lutava para manter os olhos abertos, querendo gastar qualquer que fosse o tempo que ainda tinha com os olhos fixos em seu salvador. Sentia o que o outro estava prestes a fazer, o desespero que envolvia o pensamento. Por um instante, rezou para que Atra terminasse logo o encantamento. Não podia deixar que seu Aibou...! – _É loucura! Você não vai..._

_Vou._ – o menor sussurrou com doçura, ignorando a aura de seu avô que crescia mais e mais, num óbvio sinal de que entendera sua estratégia. Mas era tarde demais, sabia disso. No início, com certeza teria duvidado, mas esse tempo chegara ao fim. Conhecer Yami despertara forças que sequer sabia que tinha, e sabia que sairia vitorioso, agora que colocaria tudo a prova.

Só precisava do momento certo.

Sugoroku gritou, abafando a última palavra de Atra. Reforçou a barreira com tudo que tinha, sequer notando quando Capere também se moveu, percebendo e tentando parar Yugi no último segundo. O portal se abriu, Atra passando por ele lentamente, sorrindo vitorioso enquanto arrastava Yami de volta para o Shadow Realm. Chegou a ouvir um som estranho, como vidro se despedaçando, mas ignorou. Cumprira sua missão. Agora, restavam-lhe os merecidos espólios.

_Pai..._

_-x-_

O portal se fechou, mas Atra não conseguiu se mexer. Não conseguiu fazer nada, na verdade, que não continuar exatamente onde estava: estirado no chão.

_O quê?_ – virou o rosto com dificuldade, as costas trazendo dor a cada fibra de seu ser. Tentava entender porque raios sentia dor em vez de apenas cansaço, quando percebeu que havia algo sobre si. Irritado, puxou o que quer que fosse, satisfeito quando viu a coisa rolar pelo chão com nada mais que um gemido de protesto.

Yami tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas a voz não saía. Tudo que deixava seus lábios era um pranto estrangulado e sofrido, as grossas lágrimas que derramava tornando ainda mais árdua a tarefa de se arrastar pelo chão. Como pudera ser tão tolo? Por todos os deuses, como raios se atrevera a achar que poderia ser feliz, fechar o link e ter seu inocente salvador consigo pela eternidade? Não fizera nada! Nada!

Apenas condenara seu Aibou.

_Eu sinto muito._ – afastou as mechas rebeldes com dedos trêmulos, não se atrevendo a tocar na pele pálida. Os belos olhos ametista lhe receberam, mas nem mesmo eles puderam amenizar a dor que sentia agora.

_Eu...não... _

Yami recolheu a mão, a voz tão fraca que não sabia se realmente escutara ou se fora tudo uma peça de sua consciência pesada. Porém, antes que pudesse decidir, os olhos que tanto amava se fecharam. Quase ao mesmo tempo, as sombras recuaram, dado passagem ao seu cruel e satisfeito rei.

* * *

><p>Capítulo curto, eu sei. Desculpem. Vou tentar postar mais um capítulo em dois ou três dias pra compensar.<p>

Mas, pelo menos, a história está chegando ao clímax, certo? ;)


	14. Capítulo 13

N/A: Como prometido, aqui está um capítulo quentinho! As pontas soltas começam a se encaixar e fazer sentido (espero). A contagem regressiva já começou, e tudo pode acontecer. ^^

Agradecimentos a:

**Nao-chibi** – hauhauhauhauh eu faço a mesma coisa! XD Geralmente eu só acesso a internet a noite, mas mesmo assim é comum eu visitar o mesmo fandom várias vezes. Na maioria das vezes eu me sinto uma idiota tipo : 'Você acabou de checar essa categoria, ÓBVIO que não vai ter nenhuma atualização!' maas eu não resisto. Aiai, o vício é algo tão triste.

* * *

><p>Unio<p>

_- capítulo 13 -_

- Mas majestade, aquela coisa sequer é um de nós!

- Silêncio. – Akunankamon pediu com frieza, encarando seus sacerdotes mais leais – Minha palavra é lei.

- Sabemos disso, majestade. – outro sacerdote interveio, parecendo tão chocado quanto o primeiro – Porém aquele...ser é muito inferior. Porque desperdiçar tal honra com alguém que jamais irá entender?

- Não interessa. Preparem-no. – o rei levantou de seu trono, seu tamanho somando a sua face inexpressiva criando uma imagem ainda mais ameaçadora. Os sacerdotes logo entenderam e partiram apressadamente, deixando a câmara com passos rápidos, quase temerosos.

Sozinho na sala do trono, Aknankamon sorriu, satisfeito com a inesperada – porém nunca indesejada – vingança que os deuses colocaram em seu caminho.

_-x-_

Yami nunca pensou que um dia visitaria as câmaras sagradas. Mesmo sendo um escravo desde seus primeiros dias e conhecendo cada sombra daquele palácio, aquelas câmaras estavam simplesmente fora de seu alcance. Apenas a realeza – a verdadeira realeza – poderia entrar e nem mesmo seus membros possuíam livre acesso. Não, aquele era um lugar sagrado, onde o rei e seus descendentes diretos se preparavam para cerimônias destinadas aos deuses.

Diziam às lendas que rei Atem, o poderoso mago que reinara muitos e muitos anos no passado, passou dez dias entre aquelas modestas paredes de pedra, jejuando e se banhando para purificar seu corpo e alma e assim invocar os próprios deuses. Se ao menos um décimo da história fosse verdade então alguém tão inútil como Yami só poderia sonhar em entrar ali e ver por si mesmo, certo?

Certo.

Então como raios acabava ali, entre aquelas paredes sagradas, banhando-se na água mais pura de todo o reino?

_Yugi..._ – chamou, desejando aquela luminosa presença mais que tudo. Se ao menos seu pequeno salvador dissesse que sim, era certo estar ali, então Yami poderia finalmente relaxar. Porém, não importava o quanto precisasse, tudo que recebeu foi silêncio. Estaria seu precioso aibou ainda inconsciente? Seria alguém forte o bastante para bloquear o link? No fim, que diferença faria? Só o que precisava saber é que estava sozinho, sendo preparado para algo que não conhecia.

Cansado de correr em círculos, o príncipe fechou os olhos, se deixando afundar na água cristalina. Por um instante, sua mente ficou totalmente vazia, entretanto, mesmo a pureza do lugar não era o bastante para afastar as dúvidas. E elas eram tantas...

Primeiro Atra surgia, não para matá-lo, mas para levá-lo de volta. Era claramente trabalho demais para recuperar um escravo inútil. Depois, ao invés de ser punido pelas tantas tarefas que deixara de fazer enquanto no mundo humano, Yami era levado para um lugar sagrado e ordenado que se arrumasse impecavelmente. Raios! Estava com os olhos abertos desde que voltara e ninguém, nem mesmo seu pai, lhe castigara! O que estava acontecendo?

_Minha vida não pode voltar ao normal?_ – não queria voltar aqueles dias de dor e medo, mas não conseguia ignorar o pânico que crescia em si. Independente do que seu pai fosse pedir, falhar era inevitável. E, quando isso acontecesse, o esquecido príncipe sabia que tudo iria ruir.

Porém, no passado, estava sozinho.

No passado, seria apenas a sua vida.

Yami emergiu, incapaz de dizer se o que escorria por seu rosto era apenas água. Como se preocupava com Yugi! A última vez que vira seu pequeno salvador ele estava inconsciente, seu corpo parecendo ainda mais frágil enquanto dois guardas o arrastavam pelas asas, pouco se importando com as penas brancas que eram deixadas no caminho. Yami tentara pegar uma mas Atra o impedira, o segurando pelo braço e o jogando aos pés do rei. Aknamkanon, porém, não fizera nada que não lhe dar o sorriso mais cruel que já vira e ordenar que fosse levado as câmaras sagradas para purificação.

Agora, um bom tempo depois, continuava sem ter idéia do que acontecia e, principalmente, se seu inocente salvador estava bem. O irônico era ter finalmente se tornado útil aos olhos de seu pai.

_Mas, se eu puder usar isso..._ – secou-se com uma toalha, olhando as roupas que lhe foram separadas. Eram de um tecido caro e bem trabalhado, com intrincados arabescos. Até mesmo jóias foram separadas, nada menos que rubis finamente incrustados em ouro. Mas o luxo chegara tarde demais. Agora tinha algo mais importante.

_Meu pai precisa de mim, ou não teria mandado Atra me buscar. Deve ser algo importante, algo que só eu posso fazer. Se diz respeito até mesmo aos deuses, então deve ser mais que o bastante para trocar pela vida de Yugi!_ – esperança brilhou nos olhos vermelhos, a mente ágil enfim desperta de seu torpor. Porém, jamais poderia ser tão simples, poderia? Não com Aknamkanon envolvido, e perceber isso quase deixou Yami de joelhos.

_Ele vai usá-lo...se eu me negar, meu pai vai ameaçar Yugi. A vida dele está em suas mãos! Eu não posso...Mas o que me resta? Quem garante que Yugi não será condenado junto a mim quando tudo isso acabar?_

O príncipe não percebeu quando a porta foi aberta e Atra lhe conduziu de volta aos corredores. Não percebeu sequer que se vestira, ou os olhares incrédulos e desejosos que ganhava a cada passo. Não tinha tempo para isso. Precisava de uma saída, e rápido.

Porque seu inocente salvador lhe perdoaria. Chegava até mesmo a achar que ele preferiria desse jeito, um fim bruto em troca de uma eternidade cruel. A grande questão era: poderia se perdoar?

_-x-_

A primeira coisa que Yugi percebeu foi o estranho e doloroso peso em suas asas. A sensação era tão incômoda que se infiltrou na mente do anjo antes mesmo que este pudesse abrir os olhos, forçando a consciência de volta a realidade. Grunhiu algo inteligível, abrindo os olhos e tentando focá-los.

_Onde...?_ – as paredes eram de tijolos de pedra cinza, assim como o chão. O frio era intenso e um cheiro estranho parecia impregnado em todo o lugar, mistura pesada que Yugi achou melhor não tentar identificar.

- Já acordou? – a voz desconhecida fez o anjo pular, sentando-se com o máximo de rapidez que seu corpo recém desperto conseguiu usar, o que se provou um grande erro, quando sentiu algo perfurando suas asas. Gemeu.

- Calma. Se se mover muito será pior. – o desconhecido tornou a falar, seu tom parecendo um pouco mais amável que da última vez.

Uma pena que Yugi estivesse irritado demais para notar.

- O que você quer? – rosnou, virando o rosto com cuidado, tentando ver não apenas sua companhia, como o que quer que feria suas asas. Porém, quando conseguiu, não sabia se ficava mais surpreso por ver a alta e estranha figura em trajes roxos parada no canto mais sombrio de sua cela, ou por ver as correntes com espinhos que envolviam suas asas e que já invocavam sangue em alguns pontos.

- Quero saber o que um Illuminare está fazendo no Shadow Realm.

As ametistas piscaram confusas, tentando ignorar a face inexpressiva do ser enquanto digeria a pergunta.

_Shadow Realm? Então, eu consegui?_ – sentiu os lábios tremerem e quase sorriu, pelo menos, pelo meio segundo que demorou para lembrar de sua missão – _Yami!_

- Você conhece Yami? Sabe onde ele está? – perguntou aflito, ignorando o fato de que não simpatizara com o estranho ser.

Olhos frios se arregalaram, ganhando um pouco de sentimento. Mahado avançou com cuidado, ajoelhando-se perto do anjo.

- Como você o conhece? – mesmo que o ser a sua frente não parecesse uma ameaça, não conseguiu evitar indagar, desconfiado. Nunca vira alguém se dirigir ao príncipe bastardo com tanta preocupação e carinho. Tal estranho e luminoso ser saberia onde se envolvera? A quem estava dirigindo seu afeto?

Yugi ponderou por um segundo antes de suspirar. Que diferença faria agora? Isso, e algo lhe dizia para confiar na incomum criatura.

- Nós nos conhecemos no mundo humano. Vivíamos juntos até aquele cara aparecer e arrastar Yami de volta.

- E você veio junto? – olhos azuis se arregalaram. Sabia que Atra recebera ordens de trazer o príncipe de volta, mas apenas o príncipe, ninguém mais – De livre e espontânea vontade?

- Ei! Eu não podia deixar ele voltar sozinho! – Yugi se revoltou, não gostando do tom com que era tratado. Sentia-se repreendido por um erro que sequer sabia que tinha cometido – Eu posso não entender muito desse mundo, mas eu não vou ficar sentado e deixar o rei ou quem quer que seja fazer Yami se sentir inútil de novo!

Mahado sorriu, nada mais que um leve torcer de lábios, mas que fez o anjo se calar de imediato. Por mais que o ser fosse pequeno, o mago jamais vira tamanha determinação, principalmente por alguém que tantos rejeitavam.

- Você é o novo mestre? – perguntou, escondendo a felicidade. Tinha certeza que, se fosse posto sobre as ordens de alguém que apreciasse seu trabalho, Yami cresceria até se tornar o mago capaz que sabia estar oculto sobre medo e humilhação.

- Não. – a resposta fora tão direta, quase raivosa, que pareceu reverberar pelas paredes frias mais forte que qualquer grito.

- Então como...?

- Eu sou o parceiro de Yami. – Yugi estufou o peito, carregando o título com orgulho, encarando a criatura a sua frente de igual para igual pela primeira vez – Sou seu aibou.

Naquele instante, depois de tantos anos, Mahado sorriu. Não o mero torcer de lábios, mas um verdadeiro sorriso. Porque, depois de toda uma vida de expectativas e pena, em que se escondera nas sombras apenas para estender a mão, fugindo do que todos os outros pensavam e da punição que lhe aguardava caso fosse descoberto. Depois de acompanhar de perto seu melhor amigo sofrer dia após dia, num ciclo sem sentido muito menos fim, o frio mago finalmente viu esperança no futuro do infeliz príncipe.

Infelizmente, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, uma porta foi aberta ao longe, dando passagem a passos pesados e resmungos indistintos. Mahado arregalou os olhos, levantando e voltando para as sombras com uma velocidade e silêncio tamanhos que Yugi não teria acreditado, caso não houvesse visto com os próprios olhos.

- Espere! – pediu, o tom forçadamente baixo para não apressar seu fim.

- Não posso ficar. – Mahado hesitou. Sabia que não adiantaria nada ser pego ali, mas algo parecia empurrá-lo de volta para o pequeno anjo.

- Eu sei. – Yugi ergueu a mão, feliz quando alcançou o pingente. Depois de tanta coisa, era um milagre ainda não ter perdido o que um dia fora o poderoso lacre de seu avô. Com um puxão firme, arrancou o cordão, o jogando para a criatura que acabara de conhecer – Se o encontrar...

O mago pegou o pingente, o segurando com firmeza em sua palma. No fundo de sua alma, algo trincou, espalhando tristeza por todo o seu ser. Aquele era um presente de despedida, um adeus.

- E o que devo dizer a ele?

Yugi sorriu, lágrimas se acumulando em seus olhos ametista. Estava tão triste por ter de se despedir assim. Porém, não era tolo como tantos insistiam em pensar. Sentia o poder que antes transbordava em si agora sufocado, drenado pelas sombras que envolviam o lugar. Por mais que lhe doesse admitir, sabia que havia voltado ao patético patamar que ocupava antes de toda a confusão começar. Se nem mesmo voar poderia mais, que esperança lhe restava? Jamais conseguiria fugir.

Ao menos assim conseguiria se despedir.

- Diga..que são lindos.

Os passos pararam. A porta foi aberta com violência, seu metal rugindo como um animal ferido. Um ser que em muito lembrava um grande corvo entrou, agarrando Yugi pelo que sobrara de sua camisa e o arrastando para fora. Já esperando um tratamento parecido, o anjo rapidamente se pôs de pé, tentando mover suas asas o mínimo possível enquanto acompanhava as largas passadas de seu guia. Não perdeu tempo olhando para trás. Sabia que não veria ninguém.

_-x-_

As portas pesadas foram abertas, dando passagem a um ambiente denso e mais antigo que o próprio tempo. Yami arregalou os olhos, não acreditando onde estava. A clareira era ampla e vazia, iluminada apenas pela luz da lua que não conseguia penetrar a barreira de árvores secas e retorcidas ao redor. O chão era um grande círculo de pedra clara, assim como a pequena escada que levava ao simples altar de pedra cinzenta, quase negra, em seu topo. Diante deste estavam três enormes tabletes de pedra, cada um com uma figura minuciosamente esculpida.

_Não pode ser..._ – mas era, e Yami sabia disso. Aquele era o primeiro templo! O local onde tudo começara, e onde Atem invocara os deuses.

Passos foram ouvidos e o príncipe virou, assustado. Atrás de si, entrando em trajes cerimoniais e de cabeça baixa, estavam todos os sacerdotes de seu pai. Nem mesmo Mahado fora excluído dessa vez, ainda que seguisse como o último da longa procissão, mãos escondidas em suas longas vestes.

_Eles vão..._ – a importância da situação tomava conta da mente do rapaz lentamente. A necessidade de trazê-lo de volta, a preparação meticulosa, os magos...O cântico sequer começara, e Yami já sabia o que aconteceria.

Os deuses seriam invocados.

E eles exigiam um sacrifício.

O príncipe bastardo fechou os olhos com força. Depois de toda uma vida, esse era o valor do sangue que corria em suas veias? Sua realeza não passava de uma oferenda? Um engodo para poupar Aknankamon e Atra?

_Yugi..._ – chamou, mas não havia ninguém para responder a sua prece. Ninguém a lhe sorrir, lhe dizer útil, querido...

Tão distraído que estava, o jovem praticamente pulou quando sentiu algo ser empurrado em seu punho cerrado. Abriu os olhos assustado, mas só o que viu foi Mahado passando por si.

- Ele disse...que são lindos. – o mago lhe sussurrou, tão baixo e discreto que Yami duvidaria que realmente ouvira algo. Pelo menos até abrir sua mão e ver o conhecido pingente de ametista rachado ao meio.

Naquele instante, o mundo de Yami parou. Ele não sentiu Atra lhe puxando pelo braço, o arrastando até o altar. Não ouviu as palavras de reverência que sempre acompanhavam a chegada de seu pai. Não percebeu os magos assumindo as posições, o cântico que começava a ecoar.

Não ouviu o baque abafado e metálico em algum lugar a sua esquerda...o gemido estrangulado...

Akunankamon caminhou até o altar, deixando que sua posição anterior fosse substituída por seu filho e herdeiro. Galgou os poucos degraus e ficou ao lado do bastardo que sempre quisera dar fim, mas que nunca encontrara uma desculpa convincente. Sorriu, desembainhando a adaga ritualística, e segurou o pulso de sua preciosa oferenda.

Os olhos vermelhos continuavam fixos no nada.

_Ele...Yugi está..._ – a mente tentava inutilmente encaixar as informações, parecendo ferir seu peito ainda mais fundo no processo. Podia ver claramente aquela face angelical lhe sorrindo triste, dizendo aquelas palavras enquanto grossas lágrimas rolavam das mais que perfeitas jóias que eram aqueles olhos – _Por isso não há resposta? O link...Aibou..._

Yami não viu o sorriso satisfeito de seu pai. Não sentiu a lâmina cortando seu pulso. De que adiantaria? O único que se importava não estava mais nesse mundo.

Porque não partir também?

Atra sorriu, parecendo tão satisfeito quanto seu pai enquanto observava o desenrolar da cerimônia. Ouviu um gemido leve e olhou para o chão, vendo o ser estranho que encontrara envolto em correntes aos seus pés. Seu sorriso se alargou e o príncipe mais velho se ajoelhou, erguendo o menor pelos cabelos, o forçando a encarar o altar.

- Melhor se despedir. – provocou, já imaginando como se divertiria após o ritual – Depois que os deuses aceitarem, não sobrará nada de seu precioso Yami.

Os olhos ametista se encheram de lágrimas, presos naquele que mais amava, e que agora jazia como que morto na frente do altar. Até então, uma pequena parte de si ainda resistia, tentando desesperadamente achar uma saída. Mesmo que seu corpo agora estivesse coberto por correntes com pequenos espinhos a lhe cortar a pele – além das que já cobriam suas asas – e uma apertada gargantilha de metal lhe impedisse de falar, o pequeno anjo se agarrara as últimas migalhas de esperança para suportar a dor e buscar uma saída.

Mas agora, vendo Yami ali, sem qualquer vontade ou consciência...Apesar das sombras não deixarem mais as mentes se alcançarem, Yugi podia sentir tristeza e culpa emanando do príncipe, maior do que jamais sentira. Maior ainda do que quando tudo começara, e seu Yami não passava de uma chama cinza doente e assustada.

- ...a...mi... – forçou a voz, lágrimas rolando por seus olhos. Porque não podia salvar seu amado? Porque não podia fazer a diferença, pelo menos uma vez?

Mas um milagre não iria acontecer. Não quando Yami já havia desistido.

_Perdão._

Yami levantou a cabeça, olhos arregalados em choque. Mas não era pelo tablete de pedra que brilhava, indicando que seu sangue fora aceito. Não era pelas sombras que os magos manipulavam, unindo-se até serem fortes o bastante para darem passagem ao divino. Não era sequer pelo sangue que corria livre por seu pulso, trazendo a vida o mais que antigo selo entalhado no altar em troca da sua. Não. O motivo era muito mais simples.

O pingente em sua mão estava quente. Havia energia ali. O toque quente e puro que por tanto tempo tentara lhe convencer a sair da escuridão.

_Yugi!_

Virou o rosto, seus olhos buscando o pequeno anjo com afiada precisão. Os olhares se encontraram e, por um instante, tudo pareceu perfeito. Pelo menos, até o selo ser totalmente tingido pelo rubro.

A partir daí, só restou o caos.

* * *

><p>Novamente um capítulo curto. Desculpem. i.i<p>

Mas, se serve de consolo (ou não), o próximo é o último.


	15. Capítulo 14

Unio

_- Capítulo 14 -_

Sombras tingiam o ar, acumulando-se a uma velocidade espantosa, mesmo que os sacerdotes já começassem a tombar, incapazes de se manterem de pé depois de tamanho gasto de energia. Tudo pareceu tremer, o próprio luar tremulando, ameaçando apagar como uma reles chama e condenar a todos a escuridão.

Yugi trincou os dentes, a agitação só fazendo os espinhos se enterrarem mais fundo em sua pele e asas. Ainda assim, algo não estava certo. Seja o que quer que estivesse sendo invocado, trazia consigo uma mistura caótica e feroz a dominar o peito do pequeno anjo. Parte de si queria ignorar a dor e fugir, se afastar daquele lugar nem que para isso tivesse que se arrastar até Illuminare. Entretanto, havia uma outra parte, tão poderosa quanto destoante, que dizia para fechar os olhos e relaxar, recebendo o que estava por vir de braços abertos. Qual lado estaria certo?

Que caminho lhe levaria até Yami?

_Yami..._ – abriu os olhos que sequer percebera que fechara e procurou pelo rapaz, vendo com pesar que este ainda estava de pé em frente ao altar, hipnotizado pelo sombrio portal que ganhava forma. Dentro dele, raios cortavam a escuridão, aumentando conforme a invocação chegava ao seu ápice, crescendo até gerar um grande lampejo de luz que cegou a todos.

O príncipe bastardo se afastou um passo, braço erguido diante dos olhos na tentativa de se proteger da ofuscante luz. Seu primeiro impulso foi correr até Yugi e fazer de tudo para protegê-lo, mas a mão de Akunankamon, ainda firme em seu pulso o impediu. A luz então diminuiu de repente, e Yami piscou com cuidado, ciente de que não gostaria do que iria encontrar.

Os olhos vermelhos se arregalaram como nunca antes.

Diante de si não havia mais um portal, não havia sequer o menor vestígio de sombras. Havia apenas duas imponentes figuras, mais intimidadoras do que qualquer uma que Yami já vira, envoltas em uma névoa arroxeada. Um deles era um grande dragão vermelho, de aparência erguia e veloz, o outro era dourado, suas escamas reluzindo como puro ouro, e um pouco menor.

- Akunankamon. – o dragão dourado pareceu falar, sua voz de trovão ecoando pelo grande salão com facilidade, apesar de sua boca não se mover.

O rei se ajoelhou, fingindo humildade. Largou o pulso de sua oferenda e embainhou a adaga cerimonial, não querendo ser culpado por apontar uma arma para os deuses.

- Deuses. Posto-me diante de vós para pagar minha dívida, oferecendo como sacrifício o sangue real. – o rei disse, sua voz um sussurro patético e quebrado se comparado a voz do dragão.

Yami estremeceu. Era agora. Sua vida acabava aqui, pelas mãos de ninguém menos que os próprios deuses. E, por mais que muitos considerassem uma honra morrer por tais mãos e em prol de seu reino, morte é morte. Se separaria de seu querido anjo, nunca mais veria seus olhos e sorriso, nunca mais beijaria seus lábios e deleitaria-se com sua luz.

- E é este quem ofertas? – o dragão vermelho tomou a palavra, sua voz lembrando os fortes ventos que arrastavam tudo em seu caminho. Estudava o pequeno ser com desconfiança. Aceitara o sangue de um nobre poderoso, mas agora tudo que encontrava era uma figura trêmula e, atrevia-se a dizer, patética.

- Sim. Minha própria carne e sangue, fruto da união das mais nobres linhagens.

Algo pareceu reluzir nos olhos do dragão dourado por um instante.

- Tua carne e teu sangue ele possui. Mas nobreza jaz em atos, não no sangue. – o dragão dourado disse, sua voz parecendo reter um pouco de descaso – Levanta-te, pequeno, e diz-me teu nome.

O jovem de olhos vermelhos respirou fundo e, juntando forças que sequer sabia possuir, se pôs de pé, tentando desesperadamente fazer seu corpo parar de tremer.

- Yami. – disse o mais alto que conseguiu, lutando para controlar o medo. Porém, todo o seu esforço caiu por terra quando viu o imponente ser dourado se aproximar, parecendo baixar sua cabeça das mais densas e distantes nuvens até seus olhos estarem alinhados aos do príncipe. Yami se viu hipnotizado, se não por aqueles olhos antigos e penetrantes, então pela bocarra entreaberta que revelava os maiores e mais afiados dentes que já vira.

- Não!

O grito cortou o transe e Yami pulou para trás assustado, reconhecendo a voz de imediato. Virou o rosto, vendo seu pequeno anjo se arrastando pelo chão, tentando chegar até o altar, seus olhos ferozes e determinados como nunca. Ao fundo, Atra jogava Mahado contra a parede, nocauteando o mago que driblara sua guarda segundos antes, conseguindo assim soltar a gargantilha do ser alado. Já esgotado depois de tanto esforço, o mago se permitiu deslizar até o chão, um sorriso vitorioso brincando em seus lábios.

Mas Yugi não via nada disso. Ele apenas tentava se aproximar, movendo-se o máximo que as correntes permitiam, sequer percebendo o rastro rubro que deixava para trás. Não, só o que via era a gigantesca criatura, perigosamente perto de sua amada chama.

- Não se atreva a machucá-lo! – o menor insistiu raivoso, sua voz firme apesar de seu estado. Infelizmente, determinação não o tornava mais rápido. Atra logo venceu a curta distância que o anjo percorrera, o arrastando de volta para seu lugar – Não! Yami!

- Aibou! – esquecido dos deuses que lhe observavam, o príncipe estendeu a mão, o corpo totalmente livre de seus tremores ante a vontade de ajudar seu diminuto salvador.

Akunankamon arregalou os olhos, arrependimento gritando no fundo de sua mente por ter deixado aquela estranha criatura presenciar a invocação. Mas agora não era hora de se preocupar com erros tolos. Levantou veloz, uma das mãos pronta para agarrar o bastardo enquanto a outra escorregava até o cabo da adaga inconscientemente. Entretanto, nem mesmo o rei poderia ser considerado realmente rápido, não nessa situação.

Yami sequer chegou a dar um passo quando a face do dragão vermelho apareceu a sua frente, bloqueando todo o resto.

- Porque sacrifica-te quando tens tanto a perder? – perguntou, uma leve curiosidade em sua voz de vendaval.

Yami cerrou os punhos. Estava cansado daquele teatro, cansado de temer. Deus ou não, aquela criatura estava em seu caminho, e o príncipe estava disposto a remove-la. Já se considerava morto mas nada, nada, lhe impediria de ver seu amado uma última vez.

- Porque fui tolo, achando que ele estava morto. – rebateu, suas palavras formando um rosnado que ninguém até então havia ouvido. De onde estava, congelado no lugar desde que percebera a aproximação do dragão vermelho, Akunankamon arregalou os olhos.

- Tua felicidade é mais importante que teu reino?

- Bastardos não tem reinos. – Yami cuspiu as palavras – Quer me matar, vá em frente. Mas só quando meu aibou estiver seguro.

- Criança tola. Achas que tens voz nesta decisão? – o dragão vermelho continuou, seus olhos brilhando enigmáticos.

- É o que vocês me devem depois de escolherem meu destino. – o príncipe sussurrou raivoso, sua postura confiante prova de sua crença em tais palavras.

- Como se atreve a insinuar que devemos algo à tão insignificante ser? – a voz de trovão voltou a ecoar – Cria teus sucessores com blasfêmias, Akunankamon?

- Deuses. – o rei tornou a ajoelhar, cabeça baixa apesar de seus olhos repletos de fúria – Rogo o teu perdão. Yami é apenas...

- Um maldito bastardo que não deveria existir. – o dragão dourado continuou pelo nobre, sorrindo ao ver o rei estremecer como um escravo qualquer. Ainda com poderosos dentes a mostra, inclinou a cabeça até estar frente a frente com os chocados olhos do soberano – É este teu sacrifício para os deuses? Achas mesmo que por um preço tão insignificante pouparemos a ti e a teu reino?

Aknankamon estremeceu novamente, fúria se dissipando como fumaça. Tomara por tolos os deuses e agora estava certo que pagaria um alto preço por isso. Por outro lado, como poderia não cometer tal erro? Era resultado de gerações e mais gerações egoístas e presunçosas, o ponto máximo de descaso e sede de poder. Não, já era esperado que o atual soberano cometesse tal deslize. Assim como era esperado as conseqüências.

O Shadow Realm estava condenado. E era só questão de tempo até todos perceberem isso.

- Deuses, rogo por tua compreensão. – Akunankamnon ainda tentou encontrar uma saída, orgulho o forçando a por um último prego em seu caixão – A família real padece de solidão. Meu filho ainda é muito jovem para receber o trono, e eu não posso arriscar o destino de meu reino abrindo mão de meu único herdeiro.

- E quem lhe disse que tua vida seria tomada? – o dragão vermelho comentou casualmente, parecendo sorrir em escárnio para o rei – Nossa justa oferenda é o sangue, não a vida.

Yami observava tudo, incapaz de esboçar qualquer reação. Em um instante desafiava o mundo, ofendendo os próprios deuses por Yugi, agora era ignorado? Que raios estava acontecendo?

- Vá pequeno. Junta-te com tua metade e parte. – o dragão vermelho disse baixo, quase amigável, despertando o príncipe de seus pensamentos – Não mereces ver o que está por vir.

O jovem não precisava ser dito duas vezes. Desceu do altar com desastrada pressa, correndo até seu judiado aibou. Atra desistira há muito de fazer qualquer coisa, que não acompanhar os movimentos dos poderosos dragões, temendo o momento em que uma daquelas bocarras se fecharia sobre seu pai. Abandonado no chão, presenciando eventos que não conseguia entender, mas cujo desfecho temia com todos os demais presentes, o pequeno ser observava tudo com olhos arregalados.

Somente quando o dragão vermelho cedeu passagem e Yami começou a correr na sua direção, é que Yugi se permitiu voltar a respirar. Relaxou, a consciência antes segura com força desmedida agora ameaçando escorregar por entre os dedos. Seus olhos embaçaram e um pequeno sorriso ameaçou ganhar caminho até seus lábios.

- Aibou! – o príncipe se jogou no chão ao lado do anjo, o acolhendo em seus braços com todo o cuidado que seus braços trêmulos conseguiam permitir. Tinha que tirar ambos dali, agora. Deuses ou não, os dragões nunca fizeram nada para ganhar sua confiança. Precisava aproveitar a chance enquanto ela ainda estava ao seu alcance – Não durma! Ainda não, Yugi!

Ametistas cansadas lhe encararam, e o diminuto ser fez que sim lentamente. Yami se permitiu respirar fundo, aliviado por Yugi ainda estar consciente, e passou para a difícil tarefa de erguer o menor sem feri-lo ainda mais. Seu coração apertava a cada vez que ouvia um gemido estrangulado. Uma eternidade pareceu se passar antes que finalmente conseguisse.

Mas todo o seu esforço caiu por terra quando um rugido ecoou, sua força fazendo seus músculos cansados trincarem e forçando Yami de joelhos. Todos no salão se calaram. Até mesmo os próprios deuses não se atreveram a falar, preferindo trocarem um olhar breve, mas significativo. Ao que parecia, o fim realmente chegara.

Porque o chão tremia, as árvores perdiam seus galhos. Porém, nada disso tinha qualquer significado diante da névoa que envolvia o palácio, e que lentamente avançava para os presentes, uma silhueta sinistra se formando a cada passo.

- Irmão. – o dragão dourado saudou, sua voz cortando o peso que fora criado no ambiente já denso sem, no entanto, fazer nada para amenizá-lo. Ao seu lado, o dragão vermelho pareceu erguer a cabeça, tornando-se ainda mais imponente.

Akunankamon sentiu as forças lhe abandonarem, a adaga que desembainhara rolando de sua mão como se nada mais fosse além de um graveto. Até então, ainda se recusara a admitir a derrota, preferindo tirar a própria vida a servir de sacrifício no lugar de um bastardo. Infelizmente, agora tal esperança não existia mais. Não quando a névoa enfim se abriu, permitindo que o luar tocasse a majestosa criatura que surgia, iluminando uma couraça azulada e roubando o fôlego de todos os presentes.

Porque, depois de uma eternidade como lenda, ele surgia novamente. Ele, o imponente dragão azul, o maior e mais severo dos deuses. Aquele que traria a punição, caso um dia retornasse. Porque esta parte da lenda não fora esquecida. Nunca.

Gritos foram ouvidos. Gritos de puro terror. Todos deixavam aquele lugar sagrado, esquecidos de reverências e deveres, tentando apenas salvarem suas inúteis vidas. Corriam, cegos pelo pânico, não pensando em nada nem ninguém, sumindo na floresta sem olhar para trás. E Atra tentou. Naquele segundo em que nada mais importou que não a crua sobrevivência, o príncipe renunciou sua não recebida coroa e deu as costas aos poderosos deuses dos quais tão pouco sabia.

Mas o príncipe não foi longe. Uma cauda vermelha desceu dos céus e se pôs em seu caminho, fendendo a terra e levantando uma camada de poeira. Pego de surpresa, Atra pulou para trás, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo em meio a terra batida como se não passasse de um soldado em sua primeira batalha.

- Um reino sem sonhos não tem valor. E o que não tem valor não merece existir perante os deuses. – a voz do dragão azul finalmente ecoou, não potente como a de seus irmãos, mas pesada como o próprio silêncio que envolvia os reles mortais – O rei a quem disse tais palavras virou pó, seu legado esquecido. Porcos e corvos banqueteiam-se entre as paredes que meus irmãos ajudaram a proteger, e que me foram lar por tantas gerações. Hoje, o pecado deles cairá sobre vós. O justo, o injusto e o ingrato, todos condenados ao mesmo fim.

Yami e Yugi lançaram olhares assustados ao redor, o perigo daquelas palavras sendo mais que o suficiente para manter a consciência firme no lugar. Entretanto, logo ametista e rubro se encontravam, brilhando em desesperado entendimento. Porque não sobrara mais ninguém. De todos que se reuniram para a sagrada cerimônia, restavam apenas Yami, Yugi, Atra e Akunankamon.

_Quem são?_ – insistia em forçar a mente a trabalhar, mesmo ciente que não encontraria uma resposta. Abraçou Yugi sem sequer perceber, instinto lhe dizendo para mantê-lo junto a si – _Se meu irmão e pai pagarão o preço então, eu também...?_

_Yami..._ – o anjo abraçou sua querida chama, acompanhando o raciocínio mesmo que nenhuma palavra fosse trocada entre os dois. Resistiram tanto por nada? No fim, Yami não seria nada além de um sacrifico para deuses que sequer conhecia?

_Não._ – o pensamento chegava a doer de tão sólido que se formara – _Estamos juntos. E vamos continuar assim._

- Mesmo fim? Mas isso não é justo! – o desespero da situação levara o que sobrara da sanidade de Atra, que se ergueu com orgulho, pronto para enfrentar aqueles que queriam selar seu destino. Francamente, o que aquelas bestas estavam pensando? – Sou o melhor guerreiro do reino! Não serei sacrifício para ninguém!

O dragão vermelho estremeceu, sua voz de vendaval soando desconexa, seu sorriso se alargando como nunca antes. O dragão dourado lhe lançou um olhar em reprimenda, mas ele ignorou. Que poderia fazer, se esse humano era tão tolo que chegava a ser engraçado?

- Se atreve a falar de justiça? Criança tola! – o dragão azul não demonstrou nenhuma irritação em sua voz, não precisava. Apenas aproximou sua cabeça, encarando o inseto que se julgava guerreiro – Não és justo para merecê-la. Usaste tua espada contra os mais fracos, alimentando glórias falsas e derramando sangue dos que contra ti, nada fizeram. És injusto, e não terás de mim o perdão.

E com um simples movimento o dragão abocanhou o príncipe, o guerreiro antes imponente desaparecendo por entre os dentes afiados tão rápido que sua carne e sangue mal chegaram a manchá-los.

- Deuses... – Akunankamon tentou começar, os instantes que fora ignorado mais que suficientes para elaborar um pequeno discurso. Porém, o dragão azul estava um passo a frente, e não lhe deu tal chance.

- Tu és ainda mais tolo, Akunankamon. Tiveste tudo de que precisavas, mas renegou. A criança que diz bastarda és tão tua quanto de Heru, o rubro que tanto acusas uma marca de poder, não de traição, há muito presente no clã de tua rainha. – o dragão azul baixou a cabeça, olhando o rei nos olhos, sua face impassível apesar das ofensas que distribuía – De todos os tolos, és o mais ingrato, Akunankamon.

E o rei também se foi, devorado com a mesma facilidade e rapidez que seu filho, deixando para trás apenas uma lágrima a manchar o chão de terra.

Yugi engoliu seco, certo do que iria acontecer a seguir. Moveu as asas, única proteção que poderia oferecer em seu enfraquecido estado, envolvendo Yami na tentativa de dar conforto a ambos. As correntes tilintaram e o imponente dragão virou a cabeça, aproximando-se das indefesas figuras como uma besta feroz, mas comedida.

- Irmão! – o deus dourado pediu, tristeza visível em seu semblante – Misericórdia para com justo!

Mas era tarde demais. Seus olhos encontraram os rubis. Sua boca roçou as penas brancas, manchando-as com o sangue de seus sacrifícios.

- Pena tenho de ti, criança. Viveste como a vida te ensinou, confinado dentre aquelas paredes como eu. – o dragão expirou, cansado pela primeira vez – Porém, minha pobre criança, conformara-te. Tiveste asas por todo o tempo, e em nenhum momento pensara em usá-las.

- Irmão. – o dragão vermelho tentou interceder, serpenteando até se por atrás do anjo, parecendo tão protetor quanto – O sangue de Atemu corre forte nesta criança. Apieda-te e dá-lhe uma chance.

- Aquele que não consegue salvar a si mesmo não conseguirá salvar este reino. – o dragão azul disse com pesar, abrindo sua gigantesca boca – Afasta-te, luminosa criatura, e deixa o destino seguir seu curso.

Mas Yugi não se moveu.

- Aibou... – Yami sussurrou, procurando as ametistas com carinho. Tocou-lhe o rosto, erguendo-o até que os lábios se encontrassem em um beijo casto. Era a sua vez de se despedir – _Perdão..._

O pranto corria livre pelo rosto do anjo, mas não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer. Nada restara de suas forças, nenhuma esperança. Ainda assim, não se conformava. Não conseguia soltar.

- Porq-que? – sua voz era frágil e trêmula, mas Yugi não se importou – V-você conseguiu...no final, você abriu as asas, Y-yami...

- Não. As abriste por ele, pequeno anjo. – o dragão azul continuava impassível, seus olhos antigos agora fincados nas ametistas.

"_Equilíbrio, Yami. Equilíbrio."_

_O quê?_ – o príncipe ergueu o rosto, procurando quem poderia ter lhe dito aquilo. Não fora a voz de seu salvador que ouvira, então quem? Não havia mais ninguém ali disposto a lhe falar! – _Equilíbrio..._

- E ele a-abriu as minhas...não basta?

- Não.

_É isso!_

O deus tornou a se mover, afastando seu rosto para aproximar sua pata, começando a envolver o último nobre de seu querido reino. Não tomaria a vida do justo ali, diante de tão inocente ser. Não, a criança que despertava sua piedade seria sacrificada longe dali, com a misericórdia e o carinho que merecera durante toda a sua vida mas que, somente ao final, encontrara.

Porém, tal gesto não faria a mínima diferença. Não agora que Yami sorria, determinado como nunca fora visto. Levantou e encarou o dragão azul de igual para igual.

- Você não vai me matar. – disse simplesmente, desafiando o deus a dizer o contrário.

- É teu destino, criança. Lamento.

- Mesmo se esse destino destruir o reino?

- E o que te faz pensar que ainda há esperança? – o dragão dourado se aproximou, curioso com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

- Equilíbrio. – poucas palavras jamais deram ao príncipe tamanho prazer – Se me matar não haverá ninguém para assumir o trono. Todos vão lutar, mas ninguém conseguirá nada. A barreira irá ruir, o que só aumentará mais o caos.

O dragão azul afastou sua mão, ignorando o suspiro aliviado do anjo. Tornou a baixar a cabeça, analisando a criança diante de si. Seria ela, na verdade, um homem?

- E que idéias rondam tua mente, pretenso rei? Receber a coroa de teu pai e seguir pelo mesmo caminho?

- Não vou seguir o mesmo caminho. Porque não estarei sozinho.

Os deuses se entreolharam, conversando em silêncio por uma pequena eternidade. Os dragões vermelho e dourado assentiram e o poderoso dragão azul disse uma única palavra.

- Prove.

Yami se virou, dando as costas para os deuses, e estendeu a mão.

- Yugi. – o nome deixou seus lábios como uma carícia. O anjo piscou, encarando a mão que lhe era estendida, incerto sobre o que estava acontecendo.

_Yami...o quê...?_

_Eu preciso de você, aibou._ – uma aura cinza envolveu o dono dos olhos vermelhos, estendendo-se lentamente, tentando tocar o luminoso ser. A aura que sua queria chama emanava em seus sonhos. Como negar?

Yugi sorriu, revelando sua própria aura, fraca mas ainda aconchegante. Segurou a mão que lhe era estendida e se pôs de pé, sequer percebendo que as grossas correntes agora jaziam esquecidas no chão. Se jogou contra Yami sem hesitar, sua face serena como há muito não ficava.

Quando os braços envolveram um ao outro as auras explodiram em vida. O cinza se tornou negro e branco iluminou-se de felicidade. Enlaçaram-se com carinho, completando, dando força até não haver mais forte ou mais fraco, apenas existir.

- Se esta é a tua prova não há nada que possamos fazer. – o dragão azul tornou a falar. Os outros deuses se entreolharam, ambos percebendo o êxtase escondido na voz do irmão – Terás tua coroa, oh rei.

Yami e Yugi sorriram, seus olhos deixando clara toda a gratidão e respeito que sentiam.

- Lembra-te do valor dos sonhos, da esperança que neles descansa. – Yugi sorriu e o dragão vermelho se desfez, transformando-se em fumaça. A brisa tratou de dispersa-lo e assim o deus se foi, deixando o solo sagrado para voltar ao seu lar, ansioso pelos sonhos que receberia de agora em diante.

- Defende o que lhe é caro, mas jamais esqueça-te que és escudo, não lança. – Yami assentiu e o dragão dourado se desfez, desaparecendo com o primeiro raio de sol, satisfeito com a luz que brilharia em seu querido reino de agora em diante.

Agora, restava apenas o dragão azul.

- O destino do reino descansa nas mãos do rei. O destino do rei, nas mãos do reino. Tens teu equilíbrio agora, criança, e o povo saberá disso. A coroa exige respeito, mas os pecados de teu pai o farão merecê-lo. Justiça sem crueldade, bondade sem fraqueza. Lembra-te disto ou voltarei para tomar o que por direito é meu. – Yami e Yugi reverenciaram o último dragão e ele se foi, não para se fundi ao castelo, fazendo-se de vigilante silencioso mais uma vez, mas ganhando os céus com suas poderosas asas, sumindo entre as nuvens para observar de cima, seus olhos brilhando de orgulho.

Um silêncio estranho pareceu se apoderar da clareira. Não era uma sensação desconfortável, mais como se não houvesse mais nada a dizer. Haviam conseguido. Mesmo contra todas as chances, estavam vivos e nos braços um do outro. Yugi riu. O pequeno anjo riu e riu até suas assas convulsionarem e seus joelhos cederem e, mesmo assim, ele não parou.

- Aibou? – Yami bem que tentou soar preocupado mas não conseguiu. Bastou ver a alegria no rosto de seu salvador que foi contagiado, começando a rir também. Logo os dois recém eleitos governantes estavam jogados no chão de terra, as faces coradas e lágrimas rolando.

Mas ninguém pode rir para sempre. E a verdade é que Yugi estava cansado depois de tantos perigos. Foi parando de rir aos poucos, somente agora se dando conta da energia que gastara. Se aconchegou preguiçosamente, sequer lembrando que não estava em sua cama, e deitou a cabeça no peito de Yami.

- Yugi? – o príncipe, ou melhor, rei, mordeu o lábio, incerto sobre o que fazer. Tinha algo que queria dizer mas não sabia como se expressar. Não haviam palavras no Shadow Realm para dizer aquilo – _Como os humanos dizem mesmo? Ami...ano..._

_Amor._ – o anjo ergueu o rosto, sonolento mas feliz. Roubou um selinho de sua querida chama e tornou a se aconchegar – _Eu também te amo, Yami._

- Durma. – sussurrou com um sorriso no rosto, passando um braço pelos ombros de seu querido aibou.

- Tem certeza... – bocejo – ...que podemos dormir aqui?

O dono dos olhos vermelhos riu, mesmo que suas bochechas protestassem. Tocou a coroa negra, parte de si ainda não acreditando que a usava.

- Vai desobedecer ao rei?

Foi a vez de Yugi rir, fraco e sonolento.

- Hun-hun. – fechou os olhos, usando uma de suas asas como cobertor – Só esteja aqui quando eu acordar.

- Sempre.

* * *

><p>NA: AHHHHHHH! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE TERMINEI! – correndo de um lado para o outro, soltando fogos de artifício –

Desculpem se o final ficou um pouco piegas, mas não dava para colocar o Yami e o Yugi já no palácio, sendo bem tratados e talz.

**Nao-chibi** – Muito obrigada por ler até aqui! ^^ Eu sinto muito pelas suas unhas. Eu também mal consigo roer as minhas Mas não se desespere, haverá um epílogo! Apenas uma surpresinha para o casal feliz, afinal eles merecem, né? Isso e eu tenho que explicar quem é que deu a dica pro Yami.

Eu só gostaria de avisar que, depois do epílogo, está fic estará 100% concluída, sem chance de ter uma 'nova temporada'. Sei que pareço um pouco presunçosa falando isso, mas sempre tem alguém que surge de paraquedas no último capítulo dizendo que a história tá maravilhosa e talz e pede uma nova saga. ' Por isso eu aviso desde já que não adianta pedir u.u

Até o epílogo. \o/


	16. Epílogo

Bom, é isso. Este é o epílogo, o final oficial de Unio. Agradeço a todos que leram, especialmente a **Nao-chibi** e **Gabriela P.M** que me disseram "Hey! Tem alguém lendo isso aqui" , me incentivaram e me fizeram rir muito também ^^

Um beijão pra vocês, boa páscoa e muito chocolate também! u.u

P.S: Acreditem se quiser, o nome do pestinha (vocês vão saber quando lerem) está em japonês. Ou, pelo menos, o que o Google tradutor chama de japonês.

* * *

><p>Unio<p>

_ – epílogo -_

Um pequeno ser alado corria pelos campos floridos, rindo e se divertindo com as outras crianças. Sua pele era de um leve tom moreno e seu traços eram delicados. Seus cabelos eram revoltos, negros em sua maioria, mas com mechas douradas a lhe emoldurar o rosto e apontando em todas as direções. Suas asas eram de um branco perfeito, a exceção das pontas tomadas pelo vermelho, chamando a atenção onde quer que fosse.

Porém, mesmo com tais asas, o que mais encantava na diminuta figura eram os olhos. Dois grandes e inocentes rubis a brilhar na face angelical, envergonhando toda e qualquer jóia que cruzasse seu caminho.

Bom, quase qualquer jóia. Porém, ele era por demais suspeito para comparar. Riu-se. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

Sentindo-se observado a pequena figura virou, abrindo um sorriso maior que o rosto quando viu o anjo que lhe vigiava. Correu, vencendo a distância que os separava com facilidade, jogando-se nos braços do mais velho com entusiasmo.

- Vovô! – a criança gritou com alegria, apertando mais os bracinhos ao redor do mais velho.

- Calma! Não sou jovem, sabia? – Sugoroku brincou, escondendo o riso quando seu, tecnicamente, bisneto fechou a cara.

- Mas eu não sou pesado.

Sugoroku riu, beijando a testa do pequeno e o fazendo descer.

- Melhor se despedir de seus amigos. Seus pais vão chegar logo.

- Hun-hun. – a criança fez que não, sorrindo como se soubesse um grande segredo – Eles já chegaram.

O anjo mais velho começou a procurar e, certo como o céu sobre sua cabeça, lá estavam as duas conhecidas figuras, abraçadas a sombra de uma árvore, observando com sorrisos serenos. Sugoroku balançou a cabeça, sorrindo também. E dizer que Yugi não era mais que um guia alguns anos atrás.

Yunion saiu correndo, ansioso por ver os pais. Jogou-se nos braços de Yami e começou a contar as novidades, o atordoado monarca fazendo o possível para acompanhar.

- Me diga de novo, como tudo aconteceu tão rápido? – Sugoroku comentou assim que alcançou o grupo, pousando ao lado do neto.

- Eu também não sei. – Yugi riu. Quando Yami lhe contara que poderiam criar criaturas quando o link entre eles se formasse, o anjo jamais pensara que as coisas chegariam a esse ponto. Agora, aqui estava, vendo Yunion compenetrado na conversa, e Yami totalmente perdido. Adorável.

- Só me avise se resolver ter outro. Não tenho mais idade para surpresas. – o guardião do lacre ainda se lembrava da cena. Havia ido ao Shadow Realm para se desculpar com seu neto, depois de muito chorar as mágoas com Capere, diga-se de passagem, porém, mal chegara ao castelo e quase fora jogado no chão por uma cópia demoníaca de um Yugi bebê, que não parava de esvoaçar ao seu redor e puxar seus cabelos e penas.

- Não se preocupe, vovô. Yunion é mais que eu e Yami conseguimos lidar.

_Aibou..._

O dono das ametistas riu, já sabendo que seu amado precisava de um descanso. Abraçou seu filho por trás e estalou um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Aposto que não me pega. – desafiou antes de se afastar e ganhar os céus.

- Ah, não vale! – o pequeno reclamou, a conversa totalmente esquecida. Pulou dos braços do pai e correu, pegando impulso e subindo, tentando alcançar seu outro pai.

Yami passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos e suspirou aliviado. Nunca conseguiria entender como seu filho conseguia falar tanto.

- Muita energia? – Sugoroku brincou.

- Muita. – o rei do Shadow Realm levantou o rosto, acompanhando seus dois anjos correndo pelos céus – Mas obrigado por cuidar dele.

- Ora, eu não sou tão velho assim. – o anjo rebateu com bom humor. Sabia o quanto era difícil cuidar de um reino, e Yami e Yugi pareciam ter ainda mais trabalho consertando os estragos de Akunankamon. Com tanto a ser feito, não era de se esperar que ambos precisassem de ajuda de vez em quando.

- Deve ser de família. Não sei como Yugi aguenta.

- Você não o conheceu quando era criança. Meu bisneto não é assim a toa. – Sugoroku riu novamente, lembrando das peripécias de seu neto.

- Vovô! – o anjo em questão pousou, faces coradas em misto de vergonha e esforço – Yami não precisa saber dessas coisas!

- Talvez outra hora. – o rei disse simplesmente, fingindo não ver as reações de seu aibou. Sugoroku escondeu o sorriso.

- Vocês são impossíveis. – o pequeno anjo rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

Yami chamou Yunion antes que dissesse alguma coisa que se arrependesse. A criança veio, pousando ao lado do pai, ensopado da cabeça aos pés.

- Nuvem de chuva? – não era bem uma pergunta, mas uma resposta era sempre apreciada.

- Nuvem de chuva. – a criança admitiu a contragosto, orgulho ferido. Aquela era uma das estratégias favoritas de Yugi.

- Melhor vocês irem. Tem alguém precisando de um banho.

- Dê lembranças minhas a todos. – Yugi pediu animado enquanto se despediam. Tinha que arrumar tempo para passar alguns dias com seu avô. Estava com uma saudade terrível de seus amigos.

- Darei. Cuidem-se!

O portal foi aberto por Yami e todos entraram, se despedindo de Illuminare. O Shadow Realm os recebeu logo em seguida, suas sombras lhes dando as boas vindas com afeto. Era incrível como algumas coisas mudavam com o incentivo certo.

- Já para o banho, mocinho. – Yugi escoltou Yunion pelos corredores, garantindo que seu pequeno pestinha não iria fugir. Yami sorriu e os acompanhou com o olhar até que saíssem de vista.

- O que eu fiz para merecer isso? – o rei deixou a mente vagar, perdida entre momentos felizes. Se antes de tudo isso começar lhe dissessem que seria feliz, teria duvidado com todas as forças – Fui tão tolo.

"Foi mesmo"

Yami não precisava olhar para saber quem era, mas o fez mesmo assim. Nunca deixaria de se maravilhar ao ver aquele ser de olhos verdes e cabelos negros, corpo moreno envolto em um elegante vestido.

Sua mãe fora uma bela rainha.

- Você já sabia, não sabia? Você e Ut.

"Faz diferença?" – a dama sorriu enigmática – "Ut e os outros mandam lembranças."

- Claro que mandam. – Yami sorriu e começou a andar, ciente que, se virasse, não veria ninguém atrás de si.

_- Fim -_


End file.
